


Sense & Sensibility

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Brotherhood, Character Death, F/M, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Sherstrade, Songfic, mystrade, violinlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi storie incentrate su diverse coppie, Mystrade, Johnlock, Sherstrade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noi, eterni e fugaci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

 

 

 

 

 

Piove e gli amanti si baciano sotto l’acqua scrosciante. Piove e a Mycroft e a Gregory sembra non importare. Piove sull’erba secca e riarsa, ma a loro, ancora, testardi, assurdamente caparbi, non smettono di baciarsi. Diluvia in quella campagna brulla del sud della Francia, laddove Mycroft lo ha portato per un pic-nic. Già, proprio in quella Provenza che di tanto in tanto spunta nei racconti d'infanzia del maggiore degli Holmes, descritto come un luogo bucolico e insopportabile, ma incredibilmente affascinante agli occhi estatici di Gregory. Pare assurdo l'esserci andato soltanto per un pranzo, eppure (per certi versi) è tipico di Mycroft l'essere così plateale. Lui che è indolente e pigro, ma che quando decide di dover rendere felice qualcuno diventa straordinariamente imprevedibile. E se afferma di voler trascorrere un pomeriggio in sua compagnia, lo fa in una maniera che sorprende. Lo fa, ad esempio, mettendo una bottiglia di Bordeaux d’annata in un cestino di vimini intrecciato a mano, assieme ad un canestrello di formaggi francesi e ad un trittico di marmellate d'agrumi. Quando Mycroft decide di mostrargli l’amore che nutre per lui, lo fa andando a comperare pane e croissant da un impiastricciato panettiere con la erre moscia e che sorride con fare bonario. Ed è incredibile, assurdo e completamente fuori dagli schemi di quella sua ben studiata routine, ma Mr Holmes, il freddo e l’apatico, lo svogliato e il gelido, lo ha portato via dalla Londra affollata che ben conoscono e lo ha condotto lontano. È un afoso giorno d’agosto, questo, è il primo anniversario che festeggiano da che stanno insieme e in una campagna che è tutta per lui, piove a dirotto.

«Troviamoci un riparo» prova a dire Gregory, mentre tenta di radunare alla bell’è meglio un pranzo ormai irrecuperabile. Al suo Mycroft, però, pare non importare alcunché visto che, imprevedibilmente e con fare assolutamente determinato, lo afferra per un braccio e lo attira a sé con decisione. Già è fradicio sino alla punta dei capelli rossicci, ora spettinati e disordinati, constata Lestrade in un frangente. Al pari del suo abito che è ormai un disastro. Eppure non fa una piega: al solito è perfettamente rigido e serio, inglese nei modi di fare, composto e pacato: terribilmente Holmesiano. A dire il vero, Lestrade non coglie il reale motivo per cui se ne stia immobile, è infatti impensabile che un uomo come Mycroft preferisca bagnarsi. Ugualmente però restano inchiodati lì mentre Greg, al contrario, desidererebbe soltanto scappar via e trovare una capanna, un rifugio, un qualcosa che sia utile. Vorrebbe andarsene perché di pioggia ne prende abbastanza quando è a Londra; e lui detesta bagnarsi.

Il tutto accade in uno di quegli attimi fugaci di cui a fatica s'accorge e dopo che si sente stringere e baciare, dimentica tutto, persino dell’acqua. Scorda ogni cosa, anche il suo nome e al suo amato Mycroft, cede incondizionatamente. Il loro è un bacio umido, appassionato. Un tocco profondo, fatto di acqua, di sapore di limone e vino sulle labbra secche. Uno sfiorarsi intenso e vorace di cui non si vergogna affatto e che vorrebbe non smettesse mai. 

Piove e gli amanti si baciano sotto lo scroscio torrenziale di un temporale estivo, incuranti del mondo e persino del tempo che passa. Piove, ma non ci badano e intanto si stringono con vigore perché è ciò che gli amanti fanno. È un bacio, il loro, che sa di immortale, che ha il gusto dolce dell’eterno e quello amaro della fugacità.

 

   
**_Fine_**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash scritta per il Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo fb: “We are out of promt”. Promt fornito da Bombay: Mystrade. Pic-nic sull’erba ed è un’idea di Mycroft!!!
> 
> Questa storia ha vinto i premi: "Best of Best - storia che mi è piaciuta di più" e "Best Romance - miglior storia romantica, dolce e fluff" nel contest indetto da Chappy_ "Kissing Booth - Il chiosco dei baci"


	2. Sense and Sensibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade (prosegue temporalmente da: Noi, eterni e fugaci)

«Smetterà mai di piovere?» chiede Gregory. La sua voce riecheggia appena nella piccola grotta che hanno trovato, quella di poco dentro il bosco e che è decisamente troppo piccola entrambi. Ma Greg resiste meglio che può e nel contempo si rannicchia in sé stesso, affondando il viso tra le mani gelide.  
«Si tratta di un semplice temporale» precisa Mycroft, con compostezza e senza distogliere lo sguardo dal libro che ha aperto a metà. Lestrade non si domanda come riesca a leggere in una grotta semibuia ed illuminata appena dalla luce che proviene dal di fuori, ma il suo Holmesiano compagno è assurdamente imprevedibile.  
«Si può sapere che ci trovi di tanto interessante in quel libro? E poi ti pare il momento?» Irritato. Greg si riscopre ancor più nervoso di quanto non sarebbe lecito sentirsi. Dovrebbe essere felice, pensa, visto che in bocca ha ancora il sapore di quel bacio, quello che sapeva di vino e limone, di pane e croissant. Però è arrabbiato perché è come se la pioggia avesse rovinato tutto quanto. Ed ora è teso, nervoso, annoiato, sconfitto da un banale temporale estivo.  
«Per tenere la mente impegnata» borbotta Mycroft, voltando elegantemente pagina.  
«Si può sapere almeno che cos’è?»  
«Ragione e Sentimento. Vuoi che legga ad alta voce? Alimenterebbe il tuo decisamente scarno bagaglio culturale.»  
«Per carità, no!» sbotta Greg «non so nemmeno come faccia a piacerti quella roba da donne.» Mycroft non si scompone, il che è prevedibile da parte sua e dopo aver impercettibilmente sospirato e roteato gli occhi, sconfitto dai pessimi gusti di “Gregory caro” in fatto di letteratura, prende a declamare: «Nulla è perduto che non si possa ritrovar cercando. Amore non è amore che muta quando scopre i mutamenti od a separarsi in cima quando altri si separano. Oh no, è un faro irremovibile che mira la tempesta e mai ne viene scosso.»  
«Blah!» gli risponde Greg a tono «Asimov, Douglas Adams, romanzi di fantascienza… questo dovresti leggere e invece declami poesia.»  
«Sei adorabilmente irrecuperabile, Gregory caro.» Ed è per via del tono dolce e amabile, del modo di fare altezzoso e sarcastico, di quel suo incredibile magnetismo da figlio di buona donna, che Lestrade si ritrova appena un poco più innamorato. Perché è un dolcissimo stronzo.  
«Oh, guarda, ha smesso di piovere» dice Holmes accennando un sorriso, prima che il tonfo del libro che si richiude, riecheggi nella piccola grotta. Baciarsi sotto un sole appena rinato, in fondo, è una prospettiva assai migliore che discutere di libri.  
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt fornito da Elisa Story Zabini, recita: Mystrade. Discutere di letteratura con Greg è una perdita di tempo: ha gusti orribili.
> 
> *La citazione è dal romanzo di Jane Austen: Ragione e Sentimento.


	3. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

In bilico su quel filo sottile che discerne l’amore dall’odio, Mycroft Holmes non c’è mai stato. Solitamente gli esseri umani, le persone come lui spesso le chiama dando però a quel termine un’accezione assolutamente dispregiativa, giunti ad un certo punto della loro esistenza, si pongono il problema su che cosa sia meglio. Se scegliere il bene o il male. L’amore o l’odio. Il buio o la luce. Mycroft Holmes, però, questo quesito non se l’è mai posto; lui è uomo da preferire l’indifferenza e non si è mai domandato quel che dovrebbe scegliere tra l’una e l’altra parte. Si è semplicemente auto convinto che quella schermatura di apatia che indossa, sia parte integrante del proprio carattere. In pratica, è convinto di non portare alcuna maschera e che l’indifferenza sia la sua migliore qualità. È certo di indossare soltanto un camuffamento, necessario, che definisce al pari di un velo da quanto lo considera sottile. Si tratta di un trucco che gli permette di celare i propri sentimenti e di nascondere il proprio affetto sconfinato per il piccolo Sherlock. Un velo fin troppo impalpabile dato che i suoi peggiori nemici, Moriarty su tutti, hanno presto saputo individuare il suo punto di pressione. Per fortuna i James Moriarty che popolano il mondo sono relativamente pochi e le persone con cui spesso ha a che vedere, sono per la maggior parte degli idioti. Iceman, lo chiamano. Tratta ogni giorno questioni internazionali, spesso anche di natura delicata e lo fa con la serietà professionale che più gli si addice, ma dire che sia realmente interessato al proprio mestiere, piuttosto che alla gente, significa affermare un’enorme bugia.

Mai, Mycroft Holmes, è stato realmente interessato a qualcuno che non sia suo fratello Sherlock. O almeno… prima! Prima di Gregory, per la precisione. Prima di lui niente ha mai catturato la sua attenzione, non si è posto alcun problema riguardante l’amore e l’odio. Eppure, ora si ritrovava lì, in bilico tra un precipizio nero come la pece ed un altro dall’aspetto a tratti paradisiaco, ed anche a pensarci non riesce a capire come accidenti ci sia finito. Pare che Gregory ami dormire indossando soltanto un paio di boxer aderenti, il che è assolutamente al di là delle sue previsioni. E oltretutto quel dannato poliziotto non sente ragioni, tanto che alle accorate richieste (o assurde lamentele come ha sostenuto) di indossare almeno la casacca di un pigiama estivo, lui gli ha risposto con una risata sguaiata. Un divertimento inaspettato e che Mycroft non è riuscito ad interpretare; è forse divertente dormire col pigiama? È forse troppo per un semplice impiegato governativo, pretendere di non risvegliarsi al mattino con un fastidiosissimo tarlo in testa, e solo perché il suo compagno di letto non ha nessuna intenzione di rimanere vestito? Amore ed odio, forse non c’entrano poi molto con lo stato in cui si trova adesso. È decisamente eccessivo etichettare il proprio eccitamento mattutino con due termini dal peso tanto elevato, ma Mycroft non è mai stato uomo dal facile pensare. C’è qualcosa di infinitamente perverso in ciò che si ritrova a fare, nella pigra lascivia che impiega nell’osservare il corpo nudo di Gregory. Ha un debole per quel fisico asciutto e tonico, questo non se l’è mai nascosto. Gli piace, da sempre, tanto che ancora adesso si stupisce vivamente di come il suo Lestrade non sia il fulcro delle fantasie sessuali del mondo intero.  
“Ma le persone sono idiote” gli sussurra una vocina nella mente, prima che si decida ad allungare una mano, fino a sfiorargli l’addome che si alza e s’abbassa a ritmo di un lento respirare. Lo tocca appena e con la sola punta delle dita, ma subito si ritrae per la paura di svegliarlo. Vorrebbe farci l’amore, sì, ma l’opera contemplativa nella quale si sta perdendo è ben più piacevole di un mero atto fisico. Gregory, il suo Gregory è bello come un David, è delicato come un dipinto di Monet, è amabile, bello e desiderabile… Ma no, non è nemmeno questione di eccitamento sessuale, non è di semplici corpi nudi a contatto o di fare l’amore ciò di cui si sta parlando, è qualcosa di ben più grande e spaventoso, del tutto differente dalla passione di una notte. Ormai sono mesi che tra loro va avanti, mesi che escono a cena, passano le domeniche assieme o dividono il letto; è tempo di accettare. Mesi di sguardi rubati e sorrisi raccolti e conservati in archivio mentale, come il più prezioso dei tesori. Mesi che Mycroft si domanda fin dove possa arrivare il suo attaccamento per Lestrade. Un tempo infinitamente lungo per afferrare un concetto, specie da parte del geniale Mr Holmes. Decisamente infinito se si considera la portata del suo genio ed assolutamente indecente, per decidersi a riporre quel suo sorriso dolce in una scatoletta di velluto rosso, per poi chiuderla in una cassaforte, là in quell’archivio mentale che non ha una vera fine. Amare il sorriso di Greg, è come amare lui. Amare i suoi capelli spettinati e schiacciati sul cuscino, è come amare lui. Amare il suo respiro lento e la bocca lievemente aperta, è come amare lui. E amare il suo petto forte e sul quale molto più spesso di quanto non ammetterebbe, Mycroft piace addormentarsi, è come amare lui. Il suo Gregory. Lui. L’uomo. L’unico. Nasce lì, in quel preciso momento, mentre il suo Gregory caro si muove nel sonno, voltandosi un poco, che Mycroft decide. E finalmente, esce dal suo mondo fatto di apatia e noia e si lancia. Si butta. Perché lì, ora, in bilico su un filo invisibile fatto di pura esistenza, non c’è più nessuno.  
   
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo We are out of promt. Promt fornito da Amaerise: Mystrade. Established!Relationship. D’estate, Greg dorme in boxer, Mycroft non sa se amare o odiare la cosa.


	4. Bacio alla fragola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

Respira a fatica, Mycroft Holmes, annaspa e boccheggia premendosi contro lo stipite della porta dietro la quale si nasconde tentando, forse invano, di celare il proprio turbamento. Perché al di là dell’uscio semi dischiuso, agghindato con un grembiule a fiorellini e tutto impiastricciato di farina e succo di fragola, c’è il suo Gregory. E lui ne è sconvolto. Poche cose lo sorprendono davvero, un Holmes arriva sempre dove in molti nemmeno riescono a vedere. Prima del sorriso di Lestrade, per esempio, nulla era mai riuscito a scalfire la sua impenetrabile corazza di pietra. Adesso invece lui per primo è tanto diverso, che spesso stenta a riconoscersi. Per fortuna le sue abilità deduttive non sono venute meno, un’occhiata e ha capito tutto. Anniversario, serata, insieme e uno yarder che per la prima volta in anni di servizio si dà malato senza che esista una motivazione valida. Sa che quell’uomo di là in cucina è innamorato di lui, gliel’ha detto tante volte, però non credeva, non pensava che insomma, potesse spingersi a tanto. Il fatto è che nessuno ha mai cucinato per lui, tranne mamma (anche se lei non fa testo). Il punto è che anima viva si è mai premurata di cucinare per Mycroft Holmes, di prendersi cura di un uomo che viene rinominato da tutti come Iceman. Perché un frigido genio non lo si coccola e non lo si ama, quel poliziotto è il primo a regalargli la sensazione di contare un qualcosa. Il solo ad essersi spinto tanto in là, l’unico che abbia speso del tempo nel tentativo di farlo stare bene. Già perché c’è una torta alle fragole che è appena uscita dal forno e Gregory Lestrade che l’ha preparata per lui. Il pensiero lo disorienta. Lo sconvolge. Gli mozza il respiro. Ed è proprio il concetto di sentirsi amato fino a questo punto, a renderlo molto poco sé stesso e a ridurlo in uno stato così pessimo, da far boccheggiare proprio lui, Mr Holmes, sulla porta di casa.  
«Cavolo, ma sei in anticipo» sbotta il suo compagno, uscendo dalla cucina a grandi passi per poi colpirlo bonariamente con uno straccio. Ed è bellissimo, si dice mentre di lui deduce tutto quanto.  
«Mi devo preparare per la serata a teatro che abbiamo programmato» sibila, mantenendo un certo rigoroso contengo.  
«Ho chiesto un giorno di permesso al lavoro» si giustifica invece il suo poliziotto «volevo… Sì insomma avevi detto che ti piacciono le torte e che ami le fragole e quindi… lo so che una crostata non è molto come regalo per un anniversario, il nostro secondo insieme tra l’altro. Specie perché l’anno scorso tu mi hai portato in Francia per un pic-nic, ma di certo sai che le mie finanze non sono come le tue.» Mycroft è intenerito e profondamente lusingato, pertanto sorride, ma distoglie immediatamente lo sguardo come se volesse nascondersi, tentando pateticamente di celare il rossore che gli dipinge le guance.  
«È la cosa più bella che qualcuno abbia fatto per me» ammette. E Greg, in tutta risposta, spalanca la bocca e stira le labbra in un sorriso forzato, è sorpreso e stupito dalla portata di quella confessione. Mycroft però non ha tempo di bearsi di lui e della sua sfacciata bellezza perché già si vergogna e, di ciò che ha detto, vorrebbe rimangiarsi tutto quanto. Lui odia mostrarsi vulnerabile, al punto che nemmeno con il suo Gregory riesce a parlare apertamente di sé. Mostrare al primo (ed ultimo) uomo della sua vita un altro pezzettino di sé (l’ennesimo) è sempre la cosa più difficile di tutte. E adesso si sente così esposto, che il suo istinto gli urla di fuggire. Però non lo fa. Anzi, trova chissà dove il coraggio necessario e solleva il volto. Incrociare i suoi occhi è quasi troppo, contenere l’emozione dietro un velo sottilissimo fatto di perbenismo inglese e foderato di una fanciullesca timidezza è addirittura doloroso da sopportare.  
«Nessuno con me è mai stato come te» confessa ed il peso della rivelazione è tanto grande, che dopo che pronuncia quelle parole si sente assurdamente leggero. Libero.  
«Ho fatto dannata un torta, non ti ho mica portato a New York come hai fatto tu per il mio compleanno.»  
«Quelli sono solo soldi spesi bene, risorse del governo ottimamente utilizzate. Qualunque idiota sa prenotare un volo privato e dello champagne, basta avere i mezzi per farlo. Questo invece è…»  
«Un dolce!»  
«No» nega, con un lieve cenno del capo «questo sei tu che mi dai tutto e sono io che mi convinco di non meritarlo. Ecco che cos’è.» Non aggiunge altro, Mycroft Holmes: non ha intenzione di scoprirsi ancora, ora vuole solo baciarlo. E quando lo fa, sente che le sue labbra hanno un sapore strano, diverso e no, non è gusto di fragole e crema pasticcera, ma sa di consapevolezza. Può questa avere un sapore? Mycroft non si è mai posto un problema simile prima d’ora, non ha idea di quale potrebbe essere la risposta più giusta, perché è un concetto troppo irrazionale per una mente logica e preparata come la sua. Eppure continua baciarlo dicendosi che sì, quella che sente sulle labbra è l’assurda consapevolezza di essere amato. È il timore che un giorno tutto finisca, è la paura di restare di nuovo solo.  
   
C’è profumo di crostata alle fragole, al numero 10 di Pall Mall. C’è odore di latte e tè nero nella cucina, lì, al primo piano. C’è Mycroft che, in piedi sulla porta, sorride ad un Lestrade che si muove tra i fornelli perché non vuole smettere di coccolarlo e lui, ottuso di un Holmes, deve solo tacere. E c’è anche tutto un mondo al di fuori di quelle quattro mura, ma questo, adesso, per loro, non è importante.  
   
   
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt Di Damn Jawn, recita: Mycroft/Lestrade. Per il loro anniversario, Greg si prende un giorno di ferie e cucina una crostata. Gli effetti che quel dolce ha su Mycroft (e in particolare il pensiero che sia stato proprio Gregory a farlo) sono… inaspettati.
> 
>  
> 
> *Il titolo prende ispirazione da una battuta del film “L’amore non va in vacanza”.


	5. Falling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

Lei, la realtà, mi arriva in modo assolutamente inaspettato, inatteso come un imprevisto sulla mia agenda, come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Ma non è una tempesta ciò che mi si prospetta all’orizzonte, non è un buco tra gli appuntamenti. Al contrario, sei tu che già c’eri, e sono io che non ho capito fino a che punto sei riuscito ad entrarmi dentro. Accade all’improvviso, quindi. Assottiglio lo sguardo, fino a che riesco a scorgere il tuo volto riflettersi nello specchio appannato dai vapori del bagno che ti sei appena fatto. Sei nudo e bellissimo e quando scorgi la mia figura perfettamente vestita, in piedi sulla porta, sorridi. Lo fai a me e a me soltanto. Che sei bellissimo l’ho già detto? Il tuo sorriso mi fa battere il cuore (lo realizzo proprio ora) e che io sia dannato perché nonostante la nostra relazione duri da mesi, appena lo avevo intuito. Mi fai galoppare l'anima, Gregory. Ho un'anima? Questo, di certo, non lo sapevo. E mentre mi domandi di che cosa ho bisogno io, Mycroft Holmes, mi ritrovo a balbettare come un idiota. È la caduta del genio, la mia; è l’idiozia che mi domina perché non capisco, non ci riesco proprio, non so che cosa tu mi abbia fatto. Sono in tuo potere, Gregory, fa’ di me ciò che vuoi.  
   
  
  
**_Fine_**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt Offerto da Midori No Espuri.


	6. Steso sotto un albero di ciliegio, ad aspettare l'estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #WorldWarII #AU

E nel turbinio dei fiori di ciliegio, Mycroft si chiedeva se mai lo avrebbe rivisto. Steso, mollemente abbandonato sotto un albero dai petali rosa, fissava il cielo azzurro con gli occhi di chi non s’era mai imbattuto in nulla di più bello. Aveva con sé la meraviglia dei bambini e l’innocenza dei puri di cuore. Bugiardi. Erano sentimenti rubati, quelli e che non avrebbero mai potuto appartenere al gelido e austero Signor Holmes. Li aveva presi al suo Gregory. A quel ragazzo dal sorriso sghembo, bello come un cielo azzurro d’estate, frizzante e delicato come un venticello d’aprile. Così diverso, ed entusiasta, e vivo. Se n’era innamorato. In meno di un battito di ciglia si era ritrovato preso da un amore che a stento riusciva ad intuire, un sentimento forte di cui non ne comprendeva il senso. Perché amarlo? Perché provare l’assurda paura di perderlo? Nemmeno l’accusa di sodomia lo aveva mai preoccupato, né tantomeno il crollare dell’Inghilterra, ma di Gregory, di lui sì che gl’importava. Fortemente. Soprattutto oggi che il dolore e l’ansia risplendevano in lui, al pari di un cielo tempestato di nubi candide. Una primavera che suscitava in lui vivi ricordi.  
  
Il primo bacio. Quello timido e impacciato che s’erano scambiati proprio lì, sotto a quell’albero in fiore. Baciarsi nel turbinio delle idi di marzo e farlo sapendo di sbagliare, ma ugualmente non riuscire a fermarsi.   
  
Toccarlo e iniziare a vivere.   
  
E poi petali rosa tra i capelli rossicci, le risate di Gregory che gli scaldavano il cuore e racconti di miti di terre lontane. (Letti in un libro per sfuggire alla noia). Le sue parole, miste alla risata di Gregory, che ancora gli pareva di sentire riverberare e gli che faceva l’effetto di un colpo secco, come lo sparo di un fucile. Una pallottola che fendeva l’aria per poi piantarsi dritto nel suo cuore. Vivere con un proiettile piantato nell’anima, in attesa che lui facesse ritorno.  
_“Lo sai che in Gippone, gli alberi di ciliegio si chiamano Sakura? Credono che siano rosa per via del sangue di un soldato che venne sepolto alle sue radici. O forse erano più soldati? Io... non me ne ricordo.”_  Di nuovo risate che facevano scemare l'imbarazzo, ma che avevano il potere di permettere loro di crescere.  
  
Era bello vederlo risplendere d’ammirazione, farlo sorridere e poi perdersi in un suo bacio significava, per il gelido Mycroft, vivere per davvero.  
  
Mai sentimento era stato più giusto di questo. L’affetto per Sherlock non era stato tanto forte nemmeno quando erano bambini, e la paura per la guerra non aveva una sola volta smosso la sua apatia. Niente era più forte e potente di questo.  
  
Chiudere gli occhi e ricordarlo. Scaldarsi grazie al sole di mezzogiorno, rinfrescarsi col tepore della primavera e tentare di rammentare la sua voce, era gioia pura iniettata in un cuore di pietra. Eppure, non era servito a nulla. Nemmeno il ricordo dei loro pomeriggi a fare l’amore, stesi sull’erba fresca e coperti dall’ombra delle fronde, lo aiutava a stare meglio. Anzi, più petali vedeva cadere, più l’ansia lo pervadeva. Inondandolo al punto da fargli sentire i rombi della guerra che tuonava in lontananza. La stessa in cui combatteva il suo Gregory. La stessa nella quale non avrebbe dovuto permettere che andasse. Perché erano gli uomini buoni, i primi a morire. Erano loro i primi a cadere, a crollare al suolo come petali di ciliegio. Soldati di fanteria sì, ma mariti e padri prima di tutto. Amanti. Mycroft non conosceva gli orrori della guerra, ne aveva sempre soltanto sentito parlare, ma apparteneva a quella generazione che del primo grande conflitto mondiale, ne aveva ricevuto soltanto degli sparuti racconti. Non aveva visto, ma ugualmente sapeva. Era ben conscio di come funzionava il mondo e che i puri di cuore erano i soli a perire. Erano i bastardi come lui a sopravvivere e a farlo sempre e comunque. Non c’era giustizia in questo, c’era soltanto l’indignazione di chi restava. La stessa che svaniva al gioire della tarda primavera.  
  
Al cessare del turbinio dei ciliegi in fiore, Mycroft aprì gli occhi. Gli spari della guerra erano ancora più vicini; avrebbero mai preso Londra? O forse era già successo? Non gli importava. No, perché colui il quale adesso camminava in sua direzione, vestito di pantaloni stracci e una camicia strappata, e che sorrideva accelerando via via il passo, era proprio il suo Gregory. Bello come lo ricordava. Finalmente avrebbe potuto sentirlo nuovamente ridere.  
  
Ma i ciliegi in fiore erano infidi e subdoli e appena il vento smise di soffiare, un petalo rosa si adagiò sul naso di Mycroft, svegliandolo dal suo sonno, destandolo dalle sue illusioni. E così come l’aveva visto arrivare, Gregory era sparito.   
  
Realtà. Guerra. Morte.  
  
E infine venne l'estate che portò con sé la fine della guerra, e con essa tornò anche l'amore.  
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt di Allons-y_SK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eav9lsYgsTk   
>  
> 
> *La leggenda degli alberi di Sakura: http://www.bibliotecagiapponese.it/2013/03/23/i-sakura-e-una-leggenda-giapponese-il-ciliegio-del-sedicesimo-giorno-per-tweet-your-hanami/


	7. Till the next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

Cracovia è grigia, tanto che a tratti pare addirittura in bianco e nero. È odiosamente statica nei colori incupiti dall’inverno e non ancora ritemprati dalla primavera. In parte, gli ricorda Londra, anche se non nella maniera in cui Mycroft vorrebbe. Questa città è troppo diversa, noiosamente silenziosa e decisamente molto poco inglese. Nonostante sia aprile inoltrato, l’aria è gelida e lo è in una maniera fastidiosa, viscida, al punto che gli pare voglia insinuarsi sotto pelle e poi possederlo anima e corpo. Esiste il sole in questo paese? O forse è soltanto lui che non riesce a vederlo? No, dice a sé stesso portando il naso all’insù, c’è e s’intravede appena dietro la coltre spessa di nubi. Ma è troppo timido perché possa imporsi. Sembra infatti quasi sbiadito, tenue e pallido. Non è certo sufficiente a rinfrancarlo, né a farlo sentire meglio.  
   
Forse scendere in riva al fiume non è stata una buona idea. A pensarci, non ricorda come mai sia voluto andare fin lì, in effetti avrebbe ben altro di cui occuparsi: le crisi internazionali non si risolvono certo da sole. Eppure se ne sta ugualmente fermo, sulle sponde di una Vistola tutt’altro che placida e che scorre veloce sotto i suoi occhi stanchi. È sfinito, Mr Holmes. Dorme a fatica e mangia a forza da ormai un numero infinito, quanto scandaloso, di giorni. E con tanto lavoro, troppi pensieri e molto poco Gregory, Mycroft si dice che è comprensibile. Lontano dal suo Detective Ispettore, chiunque patirebbe la solitudine. Soprattutto lui che ne è assuefatto, drogato di quell’uomo e vergognosamente dipendente dalle sue attenzioni. Sette giorni a Cracovia, sette giorni in cui, di lui, ne riceve solamente sparuti messaggi e il fastidio cresce, e si radica nel suo cuore diramandosi ovunque. Ora ha quasi la sensazione che anche lui, come il cielo di quella città, si stia ingrigendo. Si sente vecchio, solo, stupido e triste. Perché è dovuto andare fino lì? Mycroft non lo ricorda. E più persegue nell’intento di osservare i movimenti svelti della Vistola, più si rende conto di essere cambiato. Un tempo avrebbe pensato soltanto al lavoro, del cielo di Cracovia non avrebbe notato nulla. Si sente diverso, oggi, ma lontano dal suo Gregory questo mutamento fa quasi male. È doloroso e imbarazzante. Sentirlo per telefono non basterebbe, gli farebbe venire soltanto voglia di lasciare tutto e correre di nuovo a Londra. Da lui. Non è ancora ora. Non adesso che ha quasi concluso e che ha, forse, ottenuto ciò che l’Inghilterra (ovvero lui) vuole.  
  
«Ancora due giorni» sussurra, a quel vento che soffia da nord. Ancora due giorni, ripete a sé stesso. Deve solo resistere, tenere duro fino a quando non incontrerà di nuovo il suo sorriso gentile. Quello che ha il potere di diradare le nubi e far sbocciare la primavera. Sì, fino al prossimo sorriso e poi potrà essere di nuovo felice.  
  
  
_**Fine**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are ouf of promt". Promt di Damn Jawn: "Mystrade – Mycroft è via per lavoro. Gli manca Gregory".


	8. Tenere il mondo in una stanza, l’Inghilterra in un pugno (e Gregory nel cuore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #MixedForm #Texting #Freeform

  
 

 

  
La consapevolezza arriva d’improvviso e lo coglie impreparato. Lo trova con lo sguardo chino su quell’Inghilterra di cui ne cura persino i battiti del cuore. Ogni pensiero fino a quel momento trattenuto gli arriva addosso in maniera inaspettata, mentre se ne sta placidamente comodo nell’ufficio silenzioso e buio, al primo piano del Diogenes Club, laddove ogni dettaglio è in perfetto ordine e preventivamente programmato da una mente svelta e abile. Controlla e dirige, Mr Holmes. Lavora alacremente e senza fermarsi mai. Osserva. Guarda. Butta di tanto in tanto un occhio ai monitor di sicurezza, spiando le vite degli altri da una posizione più che sicura. Scruta e deduce quel mondo che domina al pari del suo pugno e che tiene racchiuso in quella stanza riccamente decorata. Si sente a suo agio, nel suo ufficio, perché sa che nessuno lo verrà a disturbare inceppando così la sua ben studiata routine. Lì è sempre solo, neanche la sua assistente si permette di entrare, nemmeno lei osa frapporsi fra lui e gli schermi che tengono sotto controllo i suoi affetti più cari. Una telecamera a Baker Street ed una a casa di Gregory, è tutto ciò di cui il gelido Mr Holmes ha realmente bisogno. Ed è proprio sull’immagine del suo poliziotto che si sofferma mentre, rapida, in lui matura la consapevolezza d’aver raggiunto la verità troppo tardi. Perché sono mesi che lo frequenta e che lo tiene a distanza, dicendosi che non è importante e che non conta poi tanto, insomma che non ne è affatto innamorato. Soltanto adesso però, si rende conto che il meccanismo perfetto che ha messo in scena, si è inceppato e che lo ha fatto da tempo. Gregory è già dentro e già l’ha sconvolto. E proprio quello stesso uomo che fino ad oggi ha tenuto distante. Ha mentito persino a sé stesso, si è detto che non era poi così importante, eppure lui non se n’è mai andato e da mesi oramai gli domina i pensieri e gli avvolge i sensi. Perché non è con lui? Si domanda in un frangente di lucida follia mentre, dominato da quello stesso sentimento, afferra il telefono. Ed allora il suo sguardo si posa sul monitor di Gregory, il quale ora si sveglia di soprassalto perché disturbato dal trillo del cellulare.

 

_Voglio venire da te, Gregory, adesso._

_Mycroft, sono le tre del mattino… che vuoi fare?_

_Lasciarti entrare._

 

 

__**Fine**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt di Sara Duedicoppe. Mystrade: Mycroft passa la vita a tenere il mondo sotto controllo – ma quando impara a capire Greg, si rende conto che con un uomo così potrebbe anche fidarsi abbastanza da lasciarsi andare.


	9. Espiazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock

   
Ho sbagliato.  _(Non sono riuscito ad estirparti dalla mia mente.)_  
  
Ho creduto.  _(D’avercela fatta.)_  
  
Ma invece.  _(Eliminarti è impossibile: troppo radicato sei nei miei ricordi, sotto la mia pelle.)_  
  
Purtroppo _. (O per fortuna.)_  
  
Così non è stato.  _(Perché le pareti del mio Mind Palace sono fatte dei tuoi respiri, dei tuoi sorrisi, del tuo vivere.)_  
  
Ed ha finito col fare male.  _(Perché oggi ti sposi.)_  
  
Il dolore è lancinante.  _(Non voglio che tu percorra la navata, tuttavia so che fermarti è impossibile.)_  
  
Questa è una sofferenza che squarcia il petto, soffoca il respiro e fa tremare il fiato di un pentimento che uccide.  _(Se solo non me ne fossi andato via per tutto quel tempo... non ti avrei perso come invece è successo.)_  
  
Eppure ce l’avevo quasi fatta.  _(Ero riuscito a convincermi di non pensare a te di continuo.)_  
  
Ero riuscito persino a vestirmi e ad uscire di casa.  _(Convincendomi che la ragione fosse più forte dell’irrazionale.)_  
  
La colpa è mia. _(Sono stato un illuso.)_  
  
Ho pensato che ci saresti sempre stato, così come il sole.  _(È una stella?)_  
  
Ma eri più che altro una cometa e ora hai abbandonato la mia orbita.  _(Come so queste cose?) (È che le ho imparate, per te, che non lo saprai mai. Perché è lei che hai scelto.)_  
  
E non è me che ami.  
  
_( _E dietro una parvenza di algida freddezza, di imponente austerità, io Sherlock Holmes, resto comunque solo.)__  
  
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt." Promt dato da Elena Scaletti: Johnlock, ho pensato che ci saresti stato per sempre, come il sole, ma eri più una cometa e ora hai abbandonato la mia orbita.
> 
> Questo è un esperimento di scrittura, più un esercizio che una storia. È leggibile in due sensi, in orizzontale e in verticale. Il titolo è ispirato da un film con Benedict Cumberbatch, ma non ha niente a che farci.


	10. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #UnrequiredLove

  
Il dramma è che mi confondi.  
  
Quello che nutro è un sentimento che offusca la ragione e che la maltratta; la logica non esiste di fronte ad esso: sparisce finendo in un impalpabile vapore fatto di sensazioni. Quando ricordo gli anni passati (tutti anche quelli in cui non c’eravamo) i pensieri si susseguono rapidi e veloci, uno dopo l’altro contraddicendosi a vicenda. Il dolore che ti ho provocato mi rimbalza addosso e ritorna, prepotente, sotto forma di senso di colpa. Mai nella vita ho provato simili emozioni per una persona (non mi stupisce il provarne per te, John Watson). Ho fatto della ragionevolezza il mio credo, compiere azioni e valutarne le conseguenze e quindi agire, ma pentirsene è da sciocchi. Ecco, ci sono momenti in cui vorrei non essermi mai gettato da quel tetto. Altri, invece, in cui ringrazio me stesso per averlo fatto.  
  
Mai mi sono contraddetto così.  
  
Per quanto terribili possano sembrare le mie azioni, per quanto riprovevole possa esser stato il mio fingermi morto, non mi pento di nulla. Perché se sei qui e sei vivo, se puoi sposarti con Mary e costruirti una famiglia, lo puoi fare perché io ti ho salvato. E per una qualche strana ragione, è per davvero tutto ciò che conta. E tanto sciocco sono, che lo rifarei altre mille volte. Rifarlo, sempre.  
  
Ancora ed ancora perché due anni di sacrifici sono nulla, se paragonati alla tua salvezza.  
  
Mi sono gettato da un tetto una volta e se non avessi altra via d’uscita mi butterei di nuovo. Qualsiasi cosa di cui potrai aver bisogno, io te la darò. Persino la mia morte ti donerò. Se necessario mi butterò nel fuoco (anzi, forse già l’ho fatto). Mi batterò fino alla fine. Per te. E non mi importerà di star salvando una famiglia di cui non potrò far parte, se amerai Mary, io la amerò con te e quando nascerà vostro figlio, gli vorrò bene come se fosse il mio.  
  
Questo, questo è il mio ultimo voto.  
  
Erto e difficile è il cammino che conduce all’espiazione dei peccati, ti ho fatto soffrire con la mia morte e se tu mi hai perdonato, io non sono stato altrettanto indulgente con me stesso.  
  
La mia redenzione inizia da qui.  
  
_Bang._  
   
  
**_Fine_**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al Drabble Weekend, indetto dal gruppo facebook: "We are out of promt". Promt di Elisa Story Zabini: Johnlock, qualsiasi cosa su questa canzone (letteralmente quel che vuoi; una AU con Sherlock vampiro o una college!Au o una soulbond, whatever) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMXcRRcaGEE
> 
> *Finale interpretativo, potete interpretare il "bang" finale come un suicidio, tuttavia io l'ho concepito pensando a Sherlock che uccide Magnussen e che, compiendo questo sacrificio, cerca la redenzione da tutti i suoi peccati.


	11. Touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock

 

  
 

 

 

 

Non ricorda come sia successo. Sa che erano in quella piscina (un’altra maledetta piscina), poi c’è stato uno sparo. Tuttavia non ne è certo. Perché è tutto così confuso, che a stento percepisce sé stesso.

È morto?

No, lui no. Lui vive e respira. Lui… piange persino. No. John è vivo, e tocca quel corpo fradicio d’acqua che stringe tra le braccia.

Sherlock è morto. Puzza di cloro, sangue e polvere da sparo. Ed è inerte. Ma non è possibile. No, non lo è. Perché se lui lo ama, allora non può morire. Non può morire.

Non può morire.

   
 

*

 

   
Il suo corpo è ancora caldo. Morto ma caldo. Gli occhi sono chiusi. In fondo, sembra quasi dormiente. Se soltanto non fosse per quel rivolo di sangue che gli cola dalla tempia, imbrattandogli le mani, ci crederebbe per davvero. John inspira profondamente, il fiato si spezzetta decomponendosi in tanti piccoli frammenti, mentre il groppo che ha in gola minaccia di sciogliersi di nuovo in un pianto silenzioso e disperato.

John lo sente. Percepisce la pelle sotto le dita, liscia e ancora tiepida. Sente i capelli solleticargli le braccia mentre i ricordi di loro due riecheggiano ovunque.

Sherlock Holmes è morto.

   
 

*

 

Sherlock Holmes è morto? No, che non lo è.  

Lo è stato, lo sarà. Ma non adesso. E lui lo sa, d’altra parte lui è Sherlock Holmes.

È morto? No, non lo è.  

E quindi quell’immagine di lui e di John, da dove arriva?

_Pensa, Sherlock, pensa._

Dev’essere il Mind Palace, sì. Ma quando ci è entrato? Non lo ricorda…

Era su un caso. Di questo ne è sicuro. Era un omicidio e c’entrava una piscina (di nuovo; maledette piscine!). Poi c’è stato uno sparo ed è lì, è lì che lo hanno ucciso.

«Sherlock, Sherlock, sveglia! Sei vivo.»

 

 

*

   
Una voce. Una voce morbida, calda e suadente, preoccupata e tesa, lievemente ansiosa, decisamente carica di una paura che, persino ora che lo vede respirare, non riesce a scemare. È la voce di John che lo riporta tra i vivi. È sempre la voce di John e se non si tratta di lei, di solito si tratta del pensiero di lui.

John, in ogni caso, c’entra sempre.

John che ha compiuto miracoli incredibili, che gli ha insegnato il significato del termine amicizia e che ha dato valore alla parola “sacrificio”.

John.

Che ha il potere di riportarlo tra i vivi.

 

 

*

   
_Che è successo?_

Quel bastardo aveva una pistola e una pessima mira. Ti ha colpito di striscio e poi sei svenuto.

_Aveva? Lo hai ucciso?_

Solo tramortito, Sherlock.

_Ah… tu mi hai, voglio dire mi pare d’aver sentito che mi accarezzavi la fronte._

Io? No, affatto. Ti ho semplicemente sorretto perché eri svenuto. E. Cercavo di capire come mai.

_Mi hai accarezzato. Quella era decisamente una carezza._

Sì, e allora?

_Nulla, solo… è stato piacevole._

Piacevole? Tu a terra, con del sangue sulla tempia e in apparenza morto, e io spaventato a morte, sarebbe piacevole?

_Toccami di nuovo, John._

Sì.  
 

 

**_Fine_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia nasce dalla fanart qui sopra, che non mi appartiene e che non ho prodotto io. Ho lanciato una piccolo contest su facebook, di carattere amichevole. La sfida era quella di produrre una storia di non oltre 2500 parole, ispirata all’immagine, che contenesse l’avvertimento death. Tutto entro questo sabato.  
> Sì, ho barato. Alla grande. Scusate. Ma alla fine non ce l’ho fatta. Spero che vi sia piaciuta ugualmente, nonostante il finale verta sul romantico e non sulla morte.  
> Ah, devo far notare che il dialogo finale è un dialogo vero e non un qualcosa che si svolge nella mente di Sherlock (come nelle prime due drabble). L'ho strutturato in questa maniera perché trovavo fosse più semplice fruirlo, dato che è strutturato tutto come una drabble.  
> Koa


	12. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Sherstrade #LoveDeclaration

  
**Prima fase:**  
I miei primi cinquant’anni  
  
   
Innamorarsi a cinquant’anni. La ritenevi una ridicolaggine da rivista femminile, una di quelle che tua moglie lasciava dappertutto e che, per puro caso, ti capitavano sotto mano. Non hai mai creduto che ad una certa età un uomo si potesse innamorare di nuovo, non se questi ha appena divorziato, non se ha amato per tutta la vita un’unica donna e da un momento all’altro capisce di essere assolutamente ed inesorabilmente perso per un altro uomo. Non se l’uomo in questione è Sherlock Holmes. Non se tu sei Gregory Lestrade, Detective Ispettore al servizio di Scotland Yard.  
  
La prima volta è stato tutto più facile. Di lei ti sei innamorato a prima vista. Tu avevi vent’anni, lei diciotto... più che amore, erano ormoni. Poi, non sai esattamente come, ti sei ritrovato con una fede al dito e una deliziosa casetta appena fuori dal centro, di proprietà della banca. I primi tempi, lei veniva prima di tutto. Della tua famiglia, dei tuoi amici, persino dell’università. Non sai dire cosa ti abbia cambiato o se tu ti sia semplicemente disinnamorato, ma hai cominciato a metterla da parte. Non lo hai fatto di proposito, è semplicemente successo che il tuo lavoro è cominciato a venire prima tutto il resto. E lentamente, vi siete allontanati. Lei ha smesso di sorridere ed è diventata triste. Durante un inverno non ben precisato ha cessato di essere felice e di provare piacere nell’occuparsi di te. Ha smesso di essere tua moglie, tanto che persino la fede nuziale è stata dimenticata in un cassetto della credenza, là a prendere polvere così come il vostro matrimonio. Ma a te non importava, seppur accorgendoti di ogni cosa, ti voltavi dall’altra parte e abbozzavi. Incurante. Perché avevi il tuo lavoro e unicamente quello era importante, e con lui lo erano le indagini e le promozioni che inaspettatamente arrivavano e proprio a te, proprio a Gregory Lestrade, quello che da ragazzino leggeva romanzi polizieschi e sognava di diventare un detective. Non c’era niente oltre a Scotland Yard, tanto che quando hai scoperto che lei ti tradiva, il tuo primo pensiero è andato alle faccende pratiche. A chi sarebbe rimasta la casa? Avresti dovuto pagarle gli alimenti? E ti saresti potuto permettere un appartamento in centro con il tuo stipendio? Te lo sei domandato mentre lei ti accusava, in lacrime, del fatto che fosse colpa tua e del tuo dannato lavoro. Quello a cui tenevi molto di più quanto non tenessi a lei. Dov’è finito quell’amore forte e impetuoso che da ragazzo ti faceva restare sveglio la notte e che ti scuoteva gli ormoni? Forse si è perduto in una credenza, laddove ora è a prender polvere assieme ad una vecchia fede nuziale.  
  
Per un periodo vi siete riconciliati. Un po’ sciocco lo sei da sempre, vedi il buono nelle persone ed eri convinto che si fosse pentita, eri sicuro che adesso che sapevate quali fossero i vostri problemi, sarebbe bastato evitarli. Cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto la seconda volta? D’altra parte ti eri convinto d’esserne innamorato. Illuso. Non siete durati neanche sei mesi. Ed un giorno di marzo, tu hai fatto le valige e hai lasciato per sempre casa tua.  
  
La solitudine gioca brutti scherzi all’uomo che è poco abituato alla sua presenza. Mettersi al suo cospetto da un momento all’altro, sapendo di doverci restare per il resto della vita, è opprimente e induce a pensare. Perché a fine serata, gli amici tornano a casa e tutto ciò che rimane all’uomo solo, è un appartamento vuoto. Con lui c’è unicamente il buio della notte ad avvolgerlo. E mentre si rotola tra delle lenzuola mai rifatte, l’uomo poco abituato alla solitudine, inizia a pensare. Amore. Di nuovo questa parola ti ha portato su binari inaspettati, di nuovo è successo che quasi non te rendevi conto e ti sei ritrovato innamorato più di prima, più che con lei. Più che a vent’anni. Hai cominciato a curare il tuo aspetto, iniziando dal raderti tutte le mattine e cambiando la marca del dopobarba. Ti eri anche convinto che si trattasse della dignità dell’uomo divorziato che emergeva, quella che le famose riviste femminili di tua moglie definivano come un periodo più che naturale dopo una separazione, specie se vissuto dopo i cinquant’anni d’età. Illuso, illuso e sciocco. Quella non era altro che la prima fase dell’innamoramento ovvero l’inizio di un periodo magico in cui ti pare di vederlo ovunque, in mezzo alla folla. Quando te lo sogni la notte e poi il mattino abbozzi, dicendoti che sei semplicemente impazzito. Quel periodo splendido in cui lo stomaco sfarfalla e il cervello si blocca, e tu ti ritrovi a sbrodolare parole a caso di fronte a uno degli uomini più intelligenti al mondo, il quale ti guarda come si fissano gli idioti. Quando sei con lui ti senti stupido. Pensieri a caso e senza senso ti vorticano in testa, soffiando come un vento in tempesta. E intanto il cuore batte all’impazzata, facendotene innamorare ancora di più.  
  
  
  
**Seconda fase:**  
I sentimenti non sono Anderson.  
  
  
«Dimmi che hai un buon caso!» tuona Sherlock Holmes, nel momento in cui metti piede nel soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street. Per un istante addirittura ti dimentichi che sei lì proprio per un omicidio, e che stretta in una mano tieni una cartellina. Scordi tutto e non è il caos di quel soggiorno a farti pensare ad altro o la sua fastidiosa saccenza, ma è proprio Sherlock a liberarti la mente dalla sensatezza di un pensiero logico e coerente. Lo stesso consulting detective che se ne sta steso sul divano e che giocherella con una pallina, che fissa il vuoto con fare apatico e inerte e l’aria di chi è tremendamente annoiato.  
«Più lento del solito, Ispettore?» prosegue lui, sarcastico e balzando improvvisamente in piedi con un movimento agile, prima di rubarti il fascicolo con una sorta di frenesia mista ad aspettativa. Si annoia, è chiaro dallo stato dell’appartamento che ha bisogno di un caso e, anzi, conoscendolo sei quasi stupito del fatto che non abbia raso al suolo tutta Baker Street. (Ne sarebbe capace?), (Ne sarebbe capace).  
«Si tratta di un duplice omicidio» balbetti, fortemente distratto da quella sua espressione concentrata. È bellissimo. E ti reputi fortunato perché sei tra i pochi ad avere l’occasione di poterlo vedere al lavoro, da così vicino. Anche se, a dire la verità, non è soltanto dal suo genio che sei attratto. Sherlock ti piace da matti, ami tutto quanto di lui persino la maniera che ha di arricciare le labbra o il modo in cui i suoi occhi saettano alla ricerca di indizi, vagando da destra a sinistra. Ora però, a farti dare di matto, c’è anche quel suo bellissimo corpo seminudo. Sherlock è infatti coperto soltanto in parte dalla sola vestaglia portata slacciata e dà bella mostra di un torace ampio, forte e addominali piatti. Stupendo, anche per te che non ti sono mai piaciuti gli uomini. Uhm, trattieni la bava, Detective Ispettore o si accorgerà di quello che provi. E non lo vuoi, specie perché non devi per nessuna ragione metterti in mezzo tra lui e John. Non osi pensare a cosa ti farebbe il dottore se sapesse dei tuoi sentimenti… E poi Watson è un amico e non gli faresti mai una carognata simile.  
«Complimenti, Lestrade, questo caso è da otto» grida Holmes, festoso, lasciandoti in mano la cartellina e svolazzando nell’altra stanza alla ricerca di abiti. Stanza dalla quale emerge pochi minuti più tardi, vestito di tutto punto e con già cappotto e sciarpa addosso.  
«Spero tu sia qui in taxi» borbotta, occhieggiandoti mentre inforca i guanti. Soltanto in quel momento, però, mentre lo osservi di sbieco, ti rendi conto che nel tranquillo casino di quel soggiorno, qualcosa manca.  
«John non viene?»  
«John è ad un appuntamento romantico con una donna, dubito fortemente che tornerà prima di domattina. Conosco il rituale a memoria ormai; in una parola? Noioso. Non chiedermi di raccontartelo, Grahm, ti prego. Non con un duplice om…»  
«Aspetta» lo fermi e sì, sei lievemente sconvolto da ciò che hai appena sentito «vuoi dirmi che tu e John non avete una relazione?»  
«Definisci: relazione» ti risponde inaspettatamente lui, assottigliando lo sguardo e fissandoti con l’aria sospettosamente rassegnata di chi ha a che fare un probabile colpevole. O magari con qualcuno che ha appena detto un'idiozia, non riesci a distinguere in questo momento, soprattutto non con Sherlock che ti guarda in questo modo, come se ti stesse… oh, cazzo, ti sta deducendo e se capisce quali sono i tuoi sentimenti sei fregato. Sei fottuto, Ispettore. Ma è quello che ti meriti, non avresti mai dovuto innamorarti di un uomo come Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Già.  
  
Come se si potessero comandare i sentimenti. Le emozioni non sono Anderson, non puoi semplicemente dir loro di tacere. Se così fosse tu ti saresti levato dai casini molto prima e il mondo girerebbe in tutt’altro modo. Purtroppo ora non ti puoi permettere di ragionare con i se e con i ma. Non ti resta che sperare che l’uomo più geniale di Londra sia troppo distratto dal caso che gli hai proposto. Caso, le cui modalità hai scordato completamente, al pari del tuo nome. Oh, Cristo, che effetto distruttivo che ti fa Sherlock Holmes. Sei o non sei un DI di Scotland Yard? E allora prendi coraggio!  
«Sì, insomma» sussurri, poco più tardi, con voce eccessivamente roca. «Una relazione romantica.»  
«Definisci: romantico.»  
«Oh, per la miseria, Sherlock» sbotti, infastidito «una relazione sentimentale. Sai da: facciamo sesso e ti dico che ti amo e ceniamo insieme o, che ne so, inseguiamo criminali mano nella mano. Cose così. Quello che si fa quando due stanno insieme solo che, beh, con te come membro di uno dei due.»  
  
Sbagli o Sherlock è arrossito? No, senz’altro sbagli perché quello che ora gli colora le guance sarà… sarà… magari si è messo il phard! No, non dire idiozie. È arrossito, forse si è imbarazzato. D’altra parte, hai mai parlato di sesso con Sherlock Holmes? E se tu fatichi a respirare, figurarsi lui che certe cose a malapena le pensa.  
«No» soffia, poco dopo «io e John non abbiamo quella che tu definisci una “relazione sentimentale”.»  
«Oh, scusa» ti affretti a rassicurarlo «io non volevo metterti in imbarazzo. È solo che ero sicuro che tra te e John ci fosse più di un’amicizia. Tutto qua. Ma ora sarà meglio andare.» Buona idea: scappa. Batti in ritirata, farai una figura migliore che quella che hai fatto fino adesso. D’altra parte, peggio di così è impossibile. Elaborerai in un altro momento il fatto che l’uomo di cui ti sei innamorato è single. Più tardi, ora è meglio pensare al lavoro.  
   
  
  
**Terza fase:**  
Inseguire criminali mano nella mano?  
  
   
«Aspetta.» Ti fermi a metà della scalinata. Sollevi il volto e sei quasi stupito nel constatare che Sherlock è ancora in cima alle scale e fissa il vuoto con l’aria di chi si è perso.  
«Tutto bene?» domandi, senza premurarti di celare una punta d’ansia. «Se ti senti male chiamo John oppure po…»  
«Lascia perdere John per un attimo» ti risponde lui, e non fai caso al malo modo o al fastidio dell’esser stato interrotto. Non noti nulla di strano, perché è Sherlock ed è sempre così che tratta le persone. Tu non sei diverso.  
«D’accordo e allora che c’è?»  
«Quella cosa» dice, sollevando lo sguardo mentre tu resti paralizzato dalla gelida bellezza di cui sono carichi i suoi occhi. «Quella cosa che hai detto, della relazione romantica, tu credi di volerlo fare?»  
«So che non ricordi neanche come mi chiamo, ma giusto per rinfrescarti la memoria: io fino a poco tempo fa sono stato sposato e credimi quando dico che per queste cose ci vuole la persona giusta.»  
«No, ma io intendevo se tu lo volevi fare con me. Se tu, con me, magari, ti andava di… ecco, insomma, di fare una relazione romantica. Con me.»  
  
E tu lo guardi, dal basso di una scalinata. Attonito. Sbigottito. Confuso. Emozionato. Innamorato. Perdutamente innamorato, ti correggi. A bocca aperta e con la faccia da stupido. Lo fissi incredulo, ad occhi aperti, a cuore che batte all’impazzata. Lo guardi e scopri di non star respirando come si deve. Inoltre ti rendi conto di star sì aprendo la bocca, ma di non riuscire a parlare in maniera decente. E come potresti? Perché lui ha detto che… e a te, nel senso, parlava con te. Stai forse sognando?  
  
«E… Sher… ma com… e… ehm, e… io… ecco insomma, sì, ecco: io… io… io… sì. Oh, Cristo santo, sì.»  
  
Balbettare a cinquant’anni mentre ti fanno una dichiarazione d’amore e ti chiedono di “mettersi con te” riporta indietro l’uomo solo e divorziato (che porta il nome di Gregory Lestrade) di trent’anni. Ti fa arrossire, però allo stesso tempo ti rende carino, dolce, adorabile. E sei così imbarazzato, al punto che tra di voi è Sherlock quello più spigliato. Il che sarebbe assurdo anche solo da pensare. Infatti è lui che scende i gradini. È lui che ti si avvicina e che ti prende e ti bacia, e che ti sconvolge con il suo profumo, e le sue labbra, e la lingua dolce e morbida e, cielo, se bacia bene! Anche se è lievemente impacciato e non ha idea di dove mettere le mani, è stupendo lo stesso. Così bello. Così… rapido. Neanche te ne rendi conto che è già tutto finito. Già perché è sempre Sherlock colui che pochi istanti più tardi se ne sta sul marciapiede, intimandoti di sbrigarti e che ti scruta con fare impaziente, come se nulla fosse successo. Perché avete un caso di omicidio da risolvere, e tu l’avevi dimenticato.  
«Mano nella mano ad inseguire criminali?» sbotta lui, ad un certo punto quando ancora sul ciglio della strada, vi ritrovate soli ad aspettare un taxi.  
«Santo cielo no, ma affinché tu lo sappia, a certi ispettori di Scotland Yard piace essere baciati mentre aspettano un taxi.»  
  
Ed è così che lui sorride. Poi ride. Poi ti bacia di nuovo. E nel mentre ride ancora. Il taxi, nel frattempo, lo ha fermato qualcun altro. Qualcuno che non è troppo intento a baciare un certo Consulting Detective.  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drabble Event indetto dal gruppo facebook 'We are out of promt' con un promt di Sara Duedicoppe: "Sherstrade. Intanto che il matrimonio naufragava e poi le cose andavano a rotoli e poi tornavano in sesto, Greg ha finito con l’ammettere di essere innamorato di quell’individuo esasperante. Ma nemmeno lui immaginava che Sherlock e John fossero davvero amici."
> 
> La storia è stata scritta ispirandosi all’andamento lento dell’anime: ‘Le situazioni di lui e lei’ in particolare da questa musica:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIrzRbEUsio


	13. Sonata al chiaro di luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Sherstrade #SherlockReturnAfterReichenbach

**Adagio sostenuto**  
   
  
I poliziotti di Scotland Yard non vanno nei cimiteri in piena notte. Non scassinano cancelli chiusi a catenaccio con un grimaldello, e non si soffermano a fissare una lapide nera. I poliziotti di Scotland Yard, la notte, se non sono impegnati ad inseguire criminali, dormono in un letto accanto ad una moglie, magari dopo aver fatto l’amore. Gregory Lestrade un tempo era uno di loro: lavoro, casa, famiglia, qualche birra con gli amici… e poi è arrivato lui. Ed ogni cosa è mutata, sbocciata come i fiori di pesco su di un ramo rinsecchito. Lui. Che in un primo momento lo ha sorpreso. Lui con una faccia di bronzo e l’aria da perfetto stronzo, ma portatore di un’intelligenza straordinaria. Un uomo lontano anni luce dal modo di fare di un semplice yarder. Lui così tanto freddo e austero, a tratti indifferente, ma con una viva tristezza di fondo nello sguardo. Lui che è un uomo strano e alquanto insolito, uno stronzo dall’animo profondo e nobile, portatore di un’emotività così fragile, da essere incredibilmente semplice da far emergere. Innamorarsene è stato come imparare ad andare in bicicletta. Orribile all’inizio, ma assurdamente facile dopo. Lui. Colui il quale lo ha stregato, prima di spezzargli il cuore.  
  
I poliziotti di Scotland Yard non si sollevano il bavero del cappotto mentre camminano nella notte gelida, perché il più delle volte devono correre e non hanno il tempo di pensare a loro stessi o a quanto il vento freddo li infastidisca. Il loro passo non è lento e cadenzato dal ritmo di un cuore pulsante, non è a tratti affrettato d’impazienza o impacciato d’imbarazzo. E quando arrivano di fronte ad una lapide nera, lì in piena notte, in un cimitero buio e rischiarati soltanto dalla luce di una luna, calda di gelida luce argentina, non si lasciano andare ad assurdi pensieri. E quando scorgono Sherlock Holmes, appoggiato al tronco di un albero e con una sigaretta accesa che ballonzola tra le labbra, non sorridono di un divertimento sincero. Sì, Gregory Lestrade è uno di loro, un poliziotto tenace e fiero, lavoratore e fedele alla causa. Lo è sempre. Tranne che oggi. Non questa notte. Non adesso. Non sotto questa luna. Non con lui.  
  
  
   
**Allegretto**  
  
«Lo sa, Ispettore Lestrade, che non è legale entrare in un cimitero in piena notte?» La sua voce è beffarda, saccente e arrogante. Uguale a come la ricordava. In effetti, Sherlock non è cambiato in niente, possiede ancora l’abilità di fargli aumentare i battiti del cuore. Ha ancora la capacità di far straripare quei sentimenti, quelli che Gregory Lestrade non è mai stato in grado di confessare a nessuno. Innamorato lo è di nuovo, lo è ancora e nonostante tutto. Lo è dopo due anni perduti a piangere lacrime sincere, a farsi passare l’appetito a suon di sensi di colpa. Due anni a portare fiori ad una tomba vuota: gladioli rosa per un morto che non è mai stato. Ed è sbagliato quanto incredibile, il fatto che il suo cuore galoppi ancora e che lo faccia incurante di tutto. Persino della rabbia che di tanto in tanto fuoriesce, specie nei momenti meno opportuni. L’ira lo domina di tanto in tanto, ma a tenerla nascosta è ormai diventato più che abile. Non si premura mai di confessarla a qualcuno, tantomeno a Sherlock, soprattutto non a Sherlock. Amarlo, lo ama ancora. E il suo cuore batteva due anni fa, così come batte adesso. Il cuore di Gregory Lestrade, che ama facendolo sentire un ragazzino.  
«Da uno che si è permesso di risorgere non accetto moniti sulla legalità.»  
«Chissà, forse Scotland Yard accetterà una sigaretta.» Sherlock sorride, mentre gli si fa vicino, stira le labbra con un garbo che Lestrade aveva scordato, con una malizia innocente e involontaria, selvatica e libertina. La stessa supponenza che lo ha attratto fin da subito, la medesima sagacia che lo ha fatto innamorare. Sherlock non fa nulla di eclatante, si limita a porgergli una sigaretta ed improvvisamente è tutto come un tempo, loro che arrestano criminali ed esaminano cadaveri. Le mani di Gregory gli sfiorano le dita sottili ed è come la prima volta, quando ha incrociato lo sguardo di quel ragazzino sfrontato nell’atrio dell’edificio di Scotland Yard sperando che qualcuno gli desse retta. Un ragazzetto che aveva la presunzione degli adulti, ma il genio dei grandi.  
  
Il suo odore non è cambiato, pensa Gregory Lestrade, inalando appena quel collettivo di profumi diversi ed insoliti. Composti chimici. Sigarette. Odore di dopobarba e crema per le mani. Odore di Sherlock. Odore di un amore che credeva d’aver soppresso, di sentimenti troppo diversi e che era convinto d’aver gettato in quella tomba assieme a colui il quale avrebbe dovuto essere morto.  
  
Guarda a terra, Gregory Lestrade, fissa un’erba verde bagnata di rugiada e che alla luce della luna pare la terra d’argento delle fiabe. La sua mente però è lontana e mentre il cuore viaggia per conto proprio, i pensieri vorticano all’indietro sino al giorno del funerale. Quando ha deciso di seppellire il suo amore assieme al corpo di Sherlock Holmes e di vivere soltanto di puro senso di colpa.  
«Lì sotto non c’è niente» sibila Sherlock, prima di tirare ancora dal filtro della sigaretta. Gregory Lestrade sorride di un sentimento agrodolce, perché la felicità non è tornata all’improvviso (si rende conto). Anzi, pare voler indugiare in ricordi sui quali non si soffermava da tanto tempo, sembra voglia scavare nei meandri del suo cuore, là dove c’è ogni cosa.  
«Sbagli, Sherlock» mormora, occhieggiandolo «lì sotto c’è tutto.»  
  
  
   
**Presto agitato**  
   
«Non dirmi che sei arrabbiato anche tu come John.»  
«Scusami tanto, Sherlock, se sono appena un attimo risentito per tutta questa faccenda» ringhia, Gregory Lestrade, ringhia e si arrabbia prima di gettare la sigaretta ancora intera a terra e di spegnerla con la punta della scarpa.  
«Non riesco a capire perché accidenti ve la prendiate tanto, sono vivo, no? Non è quello che speravate tutti il giorno del funerale?»  
«Già» mormora, acido «egocentrico anche nella morte, spero tu ti sia divertito.»  
«A vedere le espressioni di Anderson e della Donovan? Sì. Decisamente.»  
«Mi auguro tu ti sia preso la briga di vedere anche qualcos’altro e che il dolore sul volto di John ti abbia sconvolto non so cosa nel Mind Palace.»  
«Il suo» dice, chinando il capo e prendendo a fissare anch’egli a terra, stranamente ritroso e insolitamente impacciato. «Come il tuo» conclude, soffiando fuori quelle parole assieme al fumo e facendo perdere entrambi tra i sibili di un vento invernale. Un vento che non copre il rossore sulle guance di Lestrade e che non nasconde il disagio di Holmes.  
«Sh…»  
«Mi dispiace, Gregory» lo ferma lui, con tono adesso più deciso. «Per il dolore e la sofferenza e per non aver capito che tu… Tu… non devi credere di non essere importante. Tu lo sei, come John. Conti quanto lui. Perché io non lo dimentico, che c’eri tu prima di lui.»  
«E ci sarò qualunque cosa accada.» Si allontana Sherlock Holmes, con uno svolazzare di cappotto ed un agitare di ricci. Se ne va dopo avergli regalato un impacciato e scomposto abbraccio e delle parole che mai, mai Gregory Lestrade scorderà. Se ne va dopo aver lasciato un gladiolo rosa, solitario, in bilico su di una lapide nera. Fiori per una tomba svuotata persino dell’amore di Gregory Lestrade, quello stesso sentimento che questa notte è venuto a disseppellire.  
  
I poliziotti di Scotland Yard portano a spalla le bare dei colleghi caduti, porgono corone di fiori alle vedove, si commuovono di fronte ad una lapide mentre pensano, amari, che la prossima volta potrebbe capitare a loro. I poliziotti di Scotland Yard non prendono gladioli rosa dalle tombe degli amici di cui sono segretamente innamorati e, se lo fanno, lo fanno di notte, accompagnati dalla luce della luna e dal profumo di un uomo che no, non è morto. E per ora va bene così.  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia ha partecipato al Drabble Event, indetto dal gruppo fb 'We are out of promt' con il seguente promt offerto da Sharon Tuccio: Gregory Lestrade fissava la lapide nera, Sherlock era tornato mesi prima, ma comunque qualcosa là sotto c'era rimasto, a quante cose ognuno di loro aveva rinunciato?
> 
> La ‘Sonata al chiaro di Luna’ di Ludwig Van Beethoven, detta anche ‘Quasi una Fantasia’ per via della struttura atipica della sonata, qui composta in modo non consueto per l’epoca ovvero da un Adagio Sostenuto (per iniziare), poi da un Allegretto ed infine da un Presto Agitato. Trovate in link qui (consiglio di ascoltare durante la lettura se siete abituati o se ne avete la possibilità).


	14. Amando Parigi in Primavera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #VictorianAU

 

 

_“Oh ma Parigi non è fatta per cambiare aerei…_  
_è fatta per cambiare vita!_  
_Per spalancare la finestra e lasciar entrare la vie en rose.”_

 

 

Amare Parigi è così facile, che ogni qual volta che sei costretto ad andarci per via di quei certi affari di cui mai parli con qualcuno, vorresti non lasciarla più. Perché lei è così bohémien e tanto diversa da Londra, da farti ammattire. Parigi, meno rigida e impostata rispetto a ciò a cui sei abituato, si presenta in maniche di camicia e pantaloni laceri. Lei non porta colletti rigidi, bombette e bastoni da passeggio, ma baschetti calati sulla testa e foulard dai colori caldi che le riparano il collo dai venti gelidi. Parigi ha un profumo particolare, odora come di pagnottelle infarinate e caffè alla panna. Ha un gusto delizioso di fragole e vaniglia, un retrogusto dolce e delicato di cognac. Non passeggia Parigi, no, lei corre. Corre perché d’un tratto la luce può cambiare, o il dipinto rovinarsi per colpa della pioggia scrosciata d’improvviso. Va di fretta e a gambe levate, perché è in ritardo per lo spettacolo che danno appena dopo il tramonto. Corre, va ovunque e da nessuna parte al tempo stesso. E solo alla fine, quando quasi sta per levarsi l’alba, ecco che Parigi si rilassa. S’addormenta, stanca ed esausta, in un buio, inospitale, caotico e disordinato piccolo nido nel cuore di Montmartre. Questa città incredibile, ogni volta nuova. In primavera ti regala delle sensazioni che in autunno non ritrovi e, anzi, in quella stagione ne riscopri di diverse. Quando ti capita di doverci venire, ti rendi conto d’aver scovato un angolo differente. Un luogo che mai avevi visto. Al tramonto, Parigi è già irriconoscibile rispetto all’alba. Cambia la luce, cambia Parigi. Mutano i colori e i sapori, il numero dei ciottoli su di un viale. Diverso è persino lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli dei cavalli sui sampietrini, piuttosto che il canticchiare leggero dell’uomo dei lampioni. Differente in tutto, ma sempre bella e calda al pari di un sorriso.

 

Anche oggi, dunque, Parigi non contraddice sé stessa. E in questo ventoso giorno della fine di marzo, porta con sé dettagli che non avevi colto prima. Te ne stai seduto da una decina di minuti su di una sedia in un piccolo cafè. Di tanto in tanto occhieggi l’orologio da taschino che tieni nel panciotto e nel frattempo fumi un sigarino. È dannatamente scomoda la sedia che ti hanno dato: questo ferro battuto non è per nulla accogliete, il tavolinetto inoltre traballa ogni qual volta posi la tazza sul piattino. Ma è all’aperto e tu, Parigi, la devi respirare. Sì, il tè è orrendo, su quello non contavi. Ci vorrebbe la tua tata per preparartene uno come si confà ad un gentiluomo inglese. Tuttavia ti devi adattare e quindi sorseggi questo, che è troppo leggero e insapore per il tuo palato raffinato. Di tanto in tanto mangiotti un pasticcino alla crema, quasi fingendo d’essere saturo dal sapore della vaniglia. La realtà è che ti trattieni dal leccarti le dita, piuttosto che dall’ordinarne un’altra decina. Ti capita anche buttare un occhio al quotidiano, piuttosto che un pensiero ai tuoi affari. Quelli sono a buon punto, dovrai trattenerti ancora per qualche giorno e quasi già ti dispiace all’idea di dovertene andare. Non vuoi. Non lo vuoi mai. Ma ovviamente, ogni volta sei costretto a tornare a casa. Laddove sarai triste e malinconico, costretto a vivere in una città che non ti permettere di giocare ad essere bohémien.

 

È con uno sbuffo ed il pensiero di visitare la riva opposta, che richiudi il Times, ripiegandolo perfettamente per poi lasciarlo cadere sul tavolino decorato a fiori e foglie. Solo dopo ti decidi a portare lo sguardo a quello scorcio di fiume che intravedi di poco, tra gli spiragli che le case ti concedono. Il fiume ti attrae e per questo arricci le labbra, ti tendi mentre un venticello più caldo si alza, assieme al pensiero che sì, oggi Parigi è diversa. Frizzante e giocherellona. Illuso. Tu non sai nulla di lei ed ignori il tiro mancino che sta per giocarti. Anche quando fai caso a quell’uomo, dunque, non comprendi il tranello. Appena lo vedi, però, un sorriso si fa largo sul tuo volto dall’apparenza seria. Ti rilassi un poco mentre, felino, già estrai dalla tasca il portamonete e paghi la consumazione. È assai strano, ma non riesci a distogliere lo sguardo da quella figura. Da quel pittore dal fare assorto che fissa un qualcosa che non esiste, se non nella sua immaginazione. Cosa ti piace tanto di quell’artista? Non lo sai. Non è la maniera con cui se ne sta seduto, tesa e rigida, su di uno sgabello in legno. E non è neanche la tela ad interessarti, se non per il fatto che è ancora bianca. Forse è quella mano, annodata alla tavolozza, o piuttosto l’altra che regge un pennello sporcato d’arancio. Probabilmente è l’immagine d’insieme a piacerti in modo particolare, il fatto che non stia facendo niente se non fissare il nulla con fare eccessivamente insistente. Un pittore che non dipinge è un’assurda contraddizione. E lui infatti non lo sta facendo, ma resta fermo a qualche millimetro da quel quadro troppo bianco per non essere fastidioso. Non posa le setole, ma le tiene lì, a qualche istante dall’inizio della sua opera, senza però incominciarla. Sei attratto. Ti colpisce il suo guardare con espressione vuota i tetti di quella splendida città, quasi non sapesse da quale parte voltarsi o, piuttosto, come se non riuscisse ad esserne ispirato. Il che è ridicolo anche al solo pensiero, perché Parigi è un caleidoscopio di attrazioni, un tumulto di particolari interessanti.

 

Ma lui resta sempre immobile. Stoico. Teso. Quasi bloccato. Come fosse incantato dalla vendetta di una strega. Un pittore dalla mano abile che ha perduto la sua ispirazione.

 

Quando il pensiero ti folgora, ti alzi con un movimento fluido prima di scostare lievemente la sedia ed indossare bombetta e giacca. Ti stai avvicinando e quasi non te ne rendi conto. Ma lo fai. Lo fai a passo blando e sguardo deciso. Lo fai senza distogliere l’attenzione da colui il quale hai già nominato come il pittore maledetto. Il tuo nuovo parigino dettaglio da analizzare con cura. E quindi ti avvicini, sempre più attratto, sempre più affascinato, sempre più innamorato di quella Parigi magnifica. Intanto lo guardi con viva attenzione, a tratti temendo possa essere un’illusione, un pigro sogno di una città annoiata. No, non può trattarsi di una fantasia perché lui è reale. Ed è… appena un poco attraente, con quel velo di barba che gli infarina il viso ed i capelli brizzolati che s’intravedono sotto un basco calato sulla fronte. Lui con le maniche di quella camicia bianca arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti e pantaloni sporcati di tempera. Odora brutalmente di assenzio, al punto da infastidirti le narici e confonderti i pensieri.

Oh, però è tanto bello.  
Il tuo pittore maledetto.  
Il tuo protagonista di un quadro di Monet. Sfumato e al tempo dettagliato, come in un sogno evanescente. Colorato di toni vivi e accesi, dei colori di quella città che adori al punto d’esserne pazzo e innamorato.

 

«Ha perduto la sua ispirazione?» domandi, senza badare d’usare il francese e facendo incredibilmente centro. L’uomo infatti solleva lo sguardo, come ridestato da un sonno fastidioso, da un torpore che detesta al pari del suo non riuscire a far nulla di concreto.  
«Lei è inglese?»  
«Ovviamente» rispondi, sorridendo mellifluo. «Come lei del resto, deduco dall’accento. Soddisfi una mia curiosità, Mr…»  
«Oh, mi scusi» borbotta, prima di posare pennello e tavolozza a terra e tirarsi in piedi. Poi si stira appena la camicia, levandosi il cappello, che infine ricalca di nuovo in testa.  
«Gregory. Gregory Lestrade» annuisce.

 

Oh, sì. È lì che ti perdi. Proprio mentre le sue labbra si stirano in un sorriso che contagia gli apatici. Uno di un tipo che non hai mai visto. E che, forse, a Londra non esiste. Un sorriso che non può essere così luminoso. Eppure c’è e scioglie la tua compostezza inglese, il tuo rigido e freddo modo di fare, come neve al sole. Riduce in briciole persino il tuo giocare ad essere ciò che non sei: un parigino frou frou che è un po’ artista e un po’ poeta. In un attimo tutto svanisce, le tue assurde fissazioni e il tuo amare il nulla. E vacilli. Tentennano i pensieri si mozza il battito del cuore, lo stomaco si torce e tu resti assurdamente senza fiato.

 

«Vorrei commissionarle un dipinto» borbotti, senza nascondere il rossore che t’imporpora guance mai state tanto vive.  
«Io non credo d’esserne in grado» ribatte lui, ora imbarazzato.  
«Non dica assurdità: certo che lo è.»  
«Come fa a saperlo? Non ho quadri qua con me. Non vendo un quadro da…» continua, ricadendo malamente sul seggiolino e tornando a fissare il vuoto «non dipingo un quadro da troppo tempo e se continuo in questo modo mi toccherà tornare a Londra e accettare quell’orrendo incarico a Scotland Yard.»  
«Vorrei che dipingesse per me. La pagherei naturalmente.»  
«Io…»  
«Mi piacerebbe che ritraesse quel cafè» insisti «con me lì seduto. Non sono necessari dettagli del mio viso o della mia persona, non mi importa di quelli, voglio solo lo scorcio con me al centro. Non si faccia pregare, Gregory.»  
«D’accordo» annuisce, infine, probabilmente arreso alla tua insistenza o forse allettato dalla tua promessa di un pagamento.

 

Di tutto ciò che avviene dopo ne impari tutti i dettagli. Studi ogni cosa. Ogni suo movimento. Ogni frangente di quella mano sicura ed esperta che tinge di vivi colori quella che, fino a poco fa, era un’orrenda tavola bianca. Gregory dipinge. Ritrae ciò che ricorda, lo fa a memoria e con sguardo incantato e perso alle setole che viaggiano. Pare estraniarsi. Di tanto in tanto, quando solleva il volto così da far riposare la vista, ti trova e ti sorride. E tu, idiota, non fai nulla se non arrossire. Nemmeno sei in grado di domare il battito del tuo cuore. No. Tu non fai niente, se non ammirarlo. E, segretamente, innamorartene. Ancora non sai che gli commissionerai altri dipinti, uno per ogni qualsiasi insulso dettaglio parigino ti venga in mente. Non sai che lo farai soltanto perché mosso dal desiderio di rivederlo. Non sai che riempirai il tuo studio a Londra dei suoi bei dipinti colorati. Ignori che sapranno sempre un po’ di assenzio e che quell’odore ti rimarrà a lungo impresso nella memoria. O che ti resterà tra le dita. Impregnato nei vestiti. Piuttosto che addosso, al pari di una seconda pelle. Non sai nulla. Nemmeno che ne sarà di te quando dovrai tornare a casa. Piuttosto che di lui e del suo sorriderti. Ora tu soltanto lo vivi. Mentre ti gusti i battiti del cuore che sì, per una volta pulsa per un qualcuno che vive davvero.  
 

 

**Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è nata nel Drabble Weekend del 31 luglio/2 agosto, del gruppo “We are out for promt”. Il promt è di Donnie TZ. Mystrade, AU d’inizio ‘900: Mycroft è un gentiluomo inglese appena arrivato a Parigi, Lestrade un artista in crisi che si rifugia nell’assenzio.
> 
>  - La citazione iniziale è tratta dal film "Sabrina".  
> \- L'immagine non è mia, e non rappresenta qualcosa che ho prodotto io.


	15. Il ragazzo che parlava allo specchio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #SherlockBirthday #KidSherlock

Quando ero più giovane facevo i discorsi alla nazione, avevo quattordici o quindici anni e mi mettevo davanti allo specchio di camera mia e parlavo. I miei argomenti preferiti erano la libertà, il razzismo, la politica, l’idiozia dell’avere un cane, i pranzi della domenica con i parenti, le cene di Natale… Parlavo di tutto e il pubblico mi applaudiva; nel mio immaginario mi trovavo davanti ad un capannello di una ventina di persone, ma c’era una sempre una telecamera che mi riprendeva e mi mandava in mondovisione. Era bellissimo e mi piaceva perché avevo modo d’ampliare la mia dialettica nella maniera più logica, e poi, dicevo ciò che pensavo alla sola persona in grado di capirmi: me stesso. Fu durante un appassionato discorso sulla dittatura mediatica in relazione al quiz televisivo che mia madre fece irruzione, interrompendomi. Vidi uno psicologo nel giro di mezza giornata, si chiamava dottor Arthur Sennigal. Era un uomo grassoccio, sulla sessantina, la cui figlia era fuggita con un santone che fingeva di parlare ai morti, e alla cui moglie, piaceva fare sesso tra una visita l'altra sul lettino dei pazienti. Questo tizio sentenziò che ero sociopatico, già, come se non lo avessi capito da solo.  
  
  
I miei compagni di classe erano così futili e superficiali, che mi facevano arrabbiare. Si interessavano a idiozie come il sesso, la musica pop oppure allo sport. Cristo, lo sport! Non esiste nulla che, ancora oggi, io detesti di più e molto più odiosi sono quelli che non lo praticano, ma vanno a vedere le partite allo stadio e poi assediano i pullman dei giocatori, se la loro squadra ha perso. Che poi, se osservi bene, sono gli stessi che inneggiano a cori razzisti e che si insultano a vicenda, in un moderno fascismo legalizzato che io trovo aberrante.  
  
  
No, a quindici anni facevo altro: leggevo Proust e Voltaire, ascoltavo Bach, canticchiavo il Kyrie del Requiem di Mozart sotto la doccia, scrivevo appassionati monologhi su quanto detestassi il rugby e il cibo macrobiotico e non avevo né una ragazza, né l’intenzione d’avercela. Ovviamente la medesima cosa valeva per gli amici. Non ho mai avuto vicino nessuno che corrispondesse alla descrizione, pensavo fosse meglio stare da solo che in compagnia di un cretino (cosa che penso tuttora). Avere più amici per essere più figo, perché? Che senso ha? Per essere accettato dalla società? Oh, la società, giusto quella. Tutto va a finire lì: con un profilo Facebook e cinquemila amici che ti decretano come  _uomo per bene_. Quello che mi dicevo ai tempi era che, se amico significava avere qualcuno con cui dibattere circa il trattato sulla tolleranza, allora potevo considerare come tale anche il mio professore di storia. [1]  
  
  
Beh, io ero diverso e sembrava che per tutti fosse un problema. Lo era per i miei insegnanti, per i miei genitori e addirittura per i bidelli della scuola, che non mancavano mai occasione per farmi capire quanto si sentissero superiori a me. Idioti. Ma a me non importava niente di niente, tanto meno di quel che pensasse la gente. Ero un adolescente sociopatico, e quindi? La maggior parte delle persone non sa nemmeno cosa voglia dire. E quelli che non ne hanno la più vaga idea sono proprio coloro che credono di sapere tutto, che hanno la risposta pronta in tasca per ogni evenienza, ma che però non sono in grado di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Sto parlando di quel tipo di persone che si prende la briga di spiegarti qualcosa e poi lo fa con sufficienza, citandoti a memoria il libro sul quale lo hanno imparato. Certo, a furia di leggere e rileggere, una testa vuota un concetto lo assimila; di sicuro non ti dicono qualcosa perché hanno sviluppato un loro pensiero critico. Si tratta sempre degli stessi, sono un po’ dappertutto e si mascherano da politici, scienziati, poliziotti, medici e insegnanti; sono gli idioti che io detesto di più e che, per fortuna, sono diversi da me. Perché se sociopatico significa essere ciò che sono, allora è così che voglio vivere. Se vuol dire fregarsene delle etichette che la società t’impone, infischiarsene di stronzate come il perbenismo o la morale o i modelli comportamentali, allora a me sta bene esserlo. Tutte regole morali per gente troppo stupida e vigliacca e che ha paura di sentirsi dire la verità; c’è una sola parola adatta a loro: idioti.  
  
  
E a proposito di verità… Volete sapere qual è il nodo cruciale per cui l’odio che provo per la gente è ricambiato? È semplice da capire ed ha a che fare con l’ipocrisia: nessuno ama sentirsi dire le cose come stanno. John continua a ripetermi che le persone non amano il sentirsi rivelati particolari sulla loro vita, come con chi sono andati a letto o dove sono stati al posto dell’ufficio. E appena John me lo fa notare, io ribatto immediatamente, affermando che allora sono degli ipocriti che non sanno accettare la realtà e che hanno paura delle conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Devo ammettere con rammarico che, spesso, il nostro dibattito finisce qui perché John se ne va via sbuffando, ma io ho ragione, accidenti! Le persone rifuggono ciò che stanno vivendo per chissà quale assurdo motivo, non si prendono neanche la briga di assumersi le proprie responsabilità. E finiscono col prendersela con me. Come dicevo: ipocrisia.  
  
  
Ah, visto che ho nominato John, tanto vale fermarmi a dire qualche parola anche su di lui. John Watson è… Ecco, John è, beh… Sapevo ogni cosa sulla sua vita nell’esatto momento in cui ha messo piede in quel laboratorio del Barts. Due passi e un’occhiata alla stanza, una mezza frase con Stamford e avevo ben presente tutto quel che c’era da sapere di utile. Medico militare in pensione, disturbo psicosomatico ad una gamba, un fratello (sì, su questo dettaglio mi sono sbagliato) con il quale aveva rapporti difficili e a cui non parlava spesso, una vita dopo il congedo trascorsa in solitudine, nessuna relazione sentimentale, né amico. Era tutto quel che mi serviva per poterci vivere insieme, tutto quello di cui necessitavo sapere per poterlo assumere come mio aiutante. Avevo capito tutto di John Watson, o almeno così credevo.  
  
  
Lui tuttora è un uomo ordinario, ha delle idee piuttosto conservatrici su molti aspetti del vivere comune, ma non lo biasimo per questo perché il suo stile di vita è stato influenzato da un padre rigido, oltre che dalla formazione militare. Ha un’innegabile indole che lo spinge ad aiutare gli altri; d’altronde prima di arruolarsi nell’esercito, si è laureato in medicina. Il che significa che c’è qualcosa che lo spinge a voler curare la gente, forse è per questo che mi sopporta. Va bene lo ammetto: io, Sherlock Holmes dalla mente geniale ed attiva, non sono mai riuscito a capire il motivo per il quale Watson stia con me. Forse è da associare all’istinto da crocerossina e spera di potermi curare da me stesso, oppure ha a che vedere con il fatto che è stato un militare e quindi ama il rischio e l’avventura. Probabilmente sono entrambe le cose o magari nemmeno lui saprebbe dire se gli piaccio così come sono o se, in cuor suo, spera di potermi guarire.  
  
  
Una cosa sicura è che a me il dottor Watson piace. È l’essere umano più simile ad un amico che abbia mai avuto; di lui mi sorprende il fatto che non mi annoia quel suo essere tremendamente banale o il come riesca a darmi gli spunti giusti per risolvere un caso. La mia luce. Questa era la cosa che, quando lo incontrai, non avevo capito di John: l’averlo attorno non mi infastidisce e all’inizio ne ero sconvolto. So che la sua mente non è al pari con la mia, ma comunque non penso sia un cretino e, nonostante gliel’abbia detto più di una volta, non lo ritengo nemmeno un idiota. Perché sono tante le cose che apprezzo di lui. Tipo il modo in cui mi parla. C’è sempre infinita pazienza nel suo tono di voce, come se ogni volta cercasse il modo più giusto per non perdere la testa e mandarmi al diavolo definitivamente. Lui è il primo a provarci, mai nessuno ha provato starmi accanto né mia madre, né mio fratello (nonostante sia esattamente come me). E poi, John mi fissa in una maniera che… Quando posa gli occhi su di me, c’è una strana luce nel suo sguardo che non ho mai visto in nessuno prima. Io non conosco l’affetto o l’amore, sono sempre stato solo e l’unica persona che ho amato è me stesso. È narcisistico e incredibilmente egocentrico, lo so, John me lo dice sempre. Se però devo mettermi a pensare con l’istinto piuttosto che con il cervello, allora dico che è amore. Per un qualche assurdo e strano motivo, John Watson mi vuole bene. Sente qualcosa per me ed è così forte, da fargli superare tutto, persino la mia sociopatia. Prima d’ora è sempre stato un sospetto; non so dire se si tratta di ciò che lui definisce amore ovvero se vorrebbe instaurare con me una relazione di genere sentimentale. Fino a questo momento non abbiamo nemmeno mai parlato di cose del genere, ma sono sicuro di non essere solo un fastidio per lui e dopo ciò che è successo oggi ne ho la certezza.  
  
  
La porta d’ingresso al piano di sotto si chiude con un colpo secco e, poco dopo, passi affrettati salgono su per le scale. È John: ne riconosco il profumo del dopobarba e l’impercettibile strusciare dei piedi. Ha qualcosa da dirmi perché non sale mai così di corsa. So che non è per il lavoro perché è solo, e se fosse qualcosa d’urgente mi avrebbe già chiamato al cellulare; no, ha a che fare con dell’altro. Sente la necessità di dirmi qualcosa ed è allora che mi stupisce. Arriva sulla soglia del soggiorno, però si ferma e mi fissa e lo so perché riesco a percepire il suo sguardo indugiare sulla mia figura. Lo fa per qualche istante e io non so il perché. Di certo non ho intenzione di voltarmi, rimango immobile a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ammirando quella Baker Street di cui al momento non m’importa nulla. Mi rendo d’avere il fiato corto come lo ha lui e non è necessario prendere le pulsazioni ad entrambi, per sapere che anche il mio cuore batte furioso nel petto. John ansima leggermente, ma non è questo a distrarmi perché più rimane lì fermo, più percepisco un odore particolare, mi pare zucchero caramellato.  
«Sherlock, io ho una cosa per te.» Solo allora mi volto, appoggio il violino alla scrivania e mi avvicino, ma prima che possa ribattere, lui continua: «Lo so che mi avevi detto di non volere niente, ma non ho resistito e l’ho fatto lo stesso. Ti ho preso un regalo e una mela caramellata e so che ti piace, perché vai pazzo per i dolci. È vero, fa male ai denti, ma per il tuo compleanno facciamo uno strappo alla regola.»  
  
  
Oh, è il mio compleanno oggi… Non so come ho fatto a non associare le cose, dato che ho trascorso l’ultima settima a pregarlo di non organizzare quella festa a sorpresa a cui pensava già da tempo. Io odio le feste, specie quelle di questo genere. Che c’è da essere contenti? Il fatto d’essere più vecchi di un anno o d’essersi avvicinati di un passo alla tomba? Appena gliel’ho detto, lui mi ha guardato con una faccia stranita e forse si è addirittura seccato tanto che credevo non mi avrebbe dato retta. Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi avrebbe fatto un regalo perché John è così, lui tiene a queste cose in modo quasi esagerato; non me la sento di non accettare lui se ne dispiacerebbe. Non mi sembra d’essere poi così tanto sociopatico quando annuisco impercettibilmente, accettando la mela ed il pacchettino che ha ancora tra le mani.  
«Non era necessario» affermo, con decisione.  
«Mi fa piacere e so che anche per te è così. Ti chiedo solo il favore di non dedurre cosa c’è nel pacchetto, tu aprilo e basta.» Inevitabilmente mi viene da ridere, John mi conosce molto meglio di quanto io non conosca me stesso. Perché, ad una parte remota di me, che se ne sta rintanata da qualche parte nel mio Mind Palace, questo regalo fa piacere. Pertanto non indugio oltre, soprattutto perché lui mi sta guardando con una strana espressione in viso e non so se è apprensione o nervosismo. Mi decido a dare una rapida occhiata alla scatola che mi porge e non lo faccio apposta, ma non mi occorrono che pochi attimi per capire cosa c’è dentro. Ed infatti trovo l’orologio che mi aspettavo.  
«Il tuo si è rotto» borbotta, arrossendo. Non capisco perché la cosa lo imbarazzi, tuttavia non indugio oltre e mi ritrovo subito ad accantonare la mia momentanea curiosità e lo ringrazio.  
  
  
Di sicuro è premuroso, John con me lo è sempre. Si preoccupa di continuo se sto bene, se sono ferito, se il taglio mi fa male, se il cazzotto di quel tizio giù nella metro mi ha provocato danni neuronali, se ho dormito o mangiato o fatto la doccia. John si prende cura di me, più di quanto non abbia fatto mia madre in tutta la vita. Ed è strano, non soffocante, ma insolito e piacevole. Non ho mai provato una simile sensazione, l’idea d’essere così importante per qualcuno è bella. E poi il pensiero che ci sia un individuo che abbia voglia di occuparsi di me, non per quel che potrebbe pensare la società o la parentela, ma solo perché io conto per lui, è una cosa che non ho mai sperimentato e che mi piace da matti.  
  
  
Sono ancora immerso nei miei pensieri, quando John fa una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato e che mi lascia completamente basito. Ancora mi sto rigirando l’orologio tra le mani, quando lo vedo mettersi in punta di piedi e protendersi. Dopo, posa le labbra sulle mie e mi bacia. Lo fa per davvero e non come facevano le zie quando avevo cinque anni, ma qualcosa di reale, con tanto di lingua, mani che si sfiorano e nasi che si scontrano. Dura pochi secondi, ma ha il potere di togliermi il fiato, di annebbiarmi mente e svuotarla da ogni pensiero razionale. Mentre le nostre bocche sono l’una sull’altra e le nostre dita intrecciate, non m’importa più di nulla, specialmente di me stesso. Perché di colpo m’interessa solo di John; di John e del suo profumo; di John e della sua bocca; di John e della sua lingua e delle sue mani… Quelle dita sapienti che hanno iniziato a vagabondare sul mio corpo e mi accarezzano, addentrandosi laddove nessuno mai si era azzardato a toccare, strappandomi dei gemiti che sorprendono me per primo per quanto sono eccitanti.  
  
  
Poi, succede quel che non pensavo potesse accadere ad un tipo come me, perché non riesco più a fermarmi o ad allontanarmi da lui e dal suo corpo. Ci siamo noi allacciati e nudi sul divano del soggiorno e ci sono io che per la prima volta… Io che, ecco… che mi lascio toccare da qualcuno e che tocco a mia volta, azzerando quella distanza che avevo messo tra me ed il resto del mondo. C’è che io e John diventiamo una cosa sola, nel senso più fisico del termine. L’esatto momento in cui mi rendo d’essere ormai dipendente dal mio blogger, è proprio quando punta i suoi enormi ed espressivi occhi nei miei. È lì che per la prima volta in vita provo senso d’appartenenza. Accidenti, sono diventato stupidamente romantico e decisamente molto poco cerebrale, per essere Sherlock Holmes.  
  
  
Più tardi, appena mi risveglio dal torpore post coitale, mi ritrovo a riflettere sulla vita. Tutta la mia infanzia e poi l’adolescenza fino ad arrivare a ciò che sono l’ho passata da solo, adesso però… Ora che John è steso al mio fianco, ho la sensazione che qualcosa in me sia cambiato radicalmente. Perché quel ragazzino che parlava allo specchio, adesso non mi sembra altro che un bambino tremendamente solo.  
  
  
John mi cinge la vita, lo fa nel sonno e in modo istintivo. Lui non ha la necessità di riflettere su quanto è appena successo, di sicuro ci ha già meditato e ora non ha bisogno di capirsi. Ha accettato sé stesso e i suoi sentimenti, nell’esatto momento in cui mi ha baciato. Io però devo sapere: sono ancora lo stesso ragazzino che faceva i discorsi davanti allo specchio? Sono la medesima persona di allora? Io che me ne sto sdraiato e nudo tra le braccia di un uomo che, in questo momento, sembra essere il centro di tutto il mio mondo. No, è impensabile che un individuo rimanga tale a come era a quindici anni e non soltanto per una mera questione biologica. Anche se devo ammettere che, nonostante avessi sempre avuto la certezza d’essere cresciuto, mi ritenevo solo come quando ero adolescente. C’è sempre stata nella mia vita, la solitudine. Ero diverso e non mi pesava il fatto di esserlo in quanto tale, ma piuttosto mi rattristava il non poter condividere me stesso con qualcun altro, che nessuno riuscisse a capirmi al di fuori del mio narcisistico ego, insomma. Oggi però tutto è diverso, c’è John ed è qui al mio fianco ed è l’unica persona che mi accetta per ciò che sono.  
  
  
Perché ora e qui, non ci sono più specchi ai quali rivolgere infiniti monologhi, c’è solo odore di sesso e di mela caramellata e la mano di John che mi tocca il cuore.  
  
  
   
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Trattato sulla tolleranza" opera di Voltaire.


	16. I muffin della signora Hudson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #SliceofLife

C’erano mattine in cui John Watson si svegliava di malumore, la spalla gli faceva un male del diavolo e le ossa della schiena parevano essersi coalizzate tutte contro di lui. Si trattava di una di quelle volte in cui pioveva a dirotto e l’umidità gli entrava fin dentro il cervello. In casi del genere niente era in grado di risollevare il suo pessimo umore, nemmeno un caffè caldo e corroborante. In giornate così, John si ritrovava spesso a scaricare tutte le tensioni su Sherlock: lo salutava con un mugugno insofferente, a malapena lo guardava in faccia e gli negava addirittura il bacio del buongiorno. Fatto che innescava tutta una sequela terribile di eventi, che portava ad un messaggio preoccupato di Mycroft a metà pomeriggio e ad uno furente di Lestrade a tarda sera. Tutti splendidamente infelici.  
  
  
Per fortuna però, quella non era una delle suddette mattine.  
  
  
Il sole splendeva relativamente alto nel cielo di quei primi di agosto, erano sicuramente già passate le undici, ma John non ne voleva davvero sapere d’alzarsi dal letto. E non perché i fasci di luce che filtravano dalle persiane semi dischiuse, gli regalavano un piacevole tepore o perché l’aria fresca che entrava dalla finestra spalancata gli stuzzicava la pelle del volto, ma perché il corpo nudo di Sherlock Holmes giaceva steso al suo fianco e non accennava a volersi muovere di lì.  
  
  
John aprì gli occhi lentamente appena dopo essersi stiracchiato e voltò lo sguardo di modo da poter vedere il bel detective che gli era accanto. Vedere. Perché di sicuro riusciva a sentirselo addosso. Guardarlo però era tutt’altra cosa specie perché John era più che convinto che uno Sherlock nudo fosse uno dei piaceri della vita. Il suo corpo flessuoso e sinuoso, i capelli ricci e indomabili, le gambe lunghe e tornite, allacciate alle sue in un groviglio di piedi non ben definito. E quel profumo particolare che portava spesso e che lo faceva impazzire, quell’odore di dopobarba misto a shampoo che si mescolava in maniera perfetta ‒ e deleteria per la sua salute mentale ‒ con il sapore di sesso che impregnava la stanza. Tuttavia, sapeva che quell’opera di ammirazione non aveva tanto a che vedere con il fare l’amore o con il baciarsi addossati al lavello della cucina; era solo per guardarlo. Per ammirare con tutta la devozione possibile quell’inspirare ed espirare che rendeva quel miracolo della natura, vivo e reale. Il suo ragazzo era insopportabile, si sapeva, quante volte glielo aveva urlato in faccia durante una delle loro discussioni? Però stargli accanto era estremamente affascinate, e non solo per via delle avventure legate al mestiere di consulente investigativo. Il fatto era che gli piaceva il sentirlo parlare e John si ritrovava sempre sedotto dalle sue incredibili doti di raccontatore. Succedeva relativamente spesso di ritrovarsi entrambi sulla poltrona del soggiorno a notte fonda, stretti in un abbraccio caldo, a parlare di vecchi casi risolti brillantemente, piuttosto che di catalogazioni d’insetti o colorazioni dei fiori tropicali. Tutte cose di cui normalmente non gliene sarebbe importato un accidenti di niente, ma John ne restava ugualmente rapito. Perché era bellissimo starlo a sentire, osservarlo mentre si impegnava per raccontargli le cose come dovevano essere dette e senza tralasciare dettagli importanti, tipo il colore della camicia della vittima o le antenne della formica leone. Era entusiasmante, ma più che per i temi trattati, per l’amore che Sherlock lasciava trasparire dalle sue storie. John lo sapeva: non si sarebbe impegnato a quel modo per nessuno. Anzi, senza di lui, la noia lo avrebbe portato a lasciarsi andare a droghe magari di sua stessa invenzione. No, per anima viva fuorché John stesso, Sherlock avrebbe sprecato parole preziose per spiegare qualcosa che già sapeva. Certo, c’era sempre la questione del suo grandissimo ego e il mostrare quanto ne sapesse su questo o quell’argomento era il suo passatempo preferito, ma non esisteva niente di simile tra di loro. Non più almeno. Ad esempio, il fatto che non avesse mai dovuto insistere per fargli raccontare di vecchi delitti, era esplicativo. Sherlock Holmes lo amava, non glielo aveva mai detto apertamente e mai lo avrebbe fatto: la parola  _amore_ non era contemplata in quel bel dizionario pieno di termini scientifici che aveva nel cervello. All’inizio, lo aveva ammesso, ci era rimasto male poi però Sherlock gli aveva spiegato che era impossibile racchiudere in un singolo termine tutto quello che provava per lui e allora John aveva sorriso. Se non era una dichiarazione quella!  
  
  
Fu un gentile aroma di dolci a risvegliarlo dai suoi pensieri; gli accadeva spesso di lasciarsi trasportare dalla memoria, anche se sette mesi erano un tempo relativamente breve dal quale estrapolare dei ricordi, John ci si perdeva ugualmente. Sherlock lo rimproverava ogni volta che lo scopriva a rivangare vecchie situazioni; _perché stare troppo tempo nel passato t’impedisce di vivere il presente come si deve_. Gli diceva sempre e avrebbe dovuto sul serio starlo a sentire, ma il fatto era che non poteva proprio credere che quell’uomo straordinario amasse proprio lui.    
  
  
Ma forse era il caso di darsi una mossa ed alzarsi di lì, d’accordo che non avevano lavoro da fare, ma aveva giusto voglia di un buon caffè e poi magari avrebbero continuato quel certo discorso che il sonno aveva interrotto. Senza indugiare si mise a sedere ‒ lasciando che il lenzuolo che lo copriva scivolasse in un groviglio informe sul suo inguine ‒ ed annusò l’aria ora impregnata di un profumo particolare: erano i muffin della signora Hudson. Quella donna era davvero brava a cucinare, preparava un tacchino da urlo e faceva dei dolci che piacevano addirittura a lui. John non era mai stato un amante dei cibi zuccherosi, da bambino adorava quelli preparati da sua nonna, ma poi una volta in Afganistan si era abituato a non avere nemmeno del dolcificante; da allora gli era rimasto il vizio di prenderlo amaro e a dirla tutta, nemmeno gli dispiaceva. Ma da quando abitava a Baker Street… Aveva trangugiato più muffin della signora Hudson, lì, di quanti ne aveva mangiati in tutta la vita.  
«John.» La voce di Sherlock era ancora impastata dal sonno, ma riuscì ugualmente a percepire quel basso e strascicato mugolio.  
«Ben svegliato» trillò, sporgendosi per dargli il bacio del buongiorno. Si protese verso di lui provando a catturare quelle labbra che spesso assumevano una splendida forma a cuore, ma lo vide svicolare tra le sue braccia mettendosi poi ritto a sedere.  
«La signora Hudson ha fatto i muffin» disse, mai tanto sveglio e soprattutto mai così ben conscio di star rimarcando l’ovvio.  
«Sì, me ne ero reso conto.»  
«Sei alle gocce di cioccolato, sei con banana, tre ai mirtilli e… tre alle mele e cannella.» John non fece nemmeno in tempo a realizzare che quelli (schifosamente dolci) erano i preferiti di Sherlock, che lo vide scostare le lenzuola e balzare giù dal letto in un lampo.  
«Fa’ il caffè» lo sentì gridare dal corridoio.  
«Ma, Sherlock sei… nudo» gli disse, anche se ormai era già in fondo alle scale.  
  
  
John si alzò con un sospiro. Holmes e i dolci era un binomio perfetto, un idillio tanto splendido che nemmeno avrebbe potuto pensare di mettersi in mezzo. Forse era meglio prepararlo per davvero quel caffè… S’infilò i pantaloni della tuta proprio mentre un urlo di spavento proveniva dal piano di sotto ed un:  _aiuto, dottore_  pronunciato a gran voce, arrivava alle sue orecchie facendolo sorridere. Appena mise piede in cucina guardò con orrore al tavolo pieno di provette e liquidi dal colore assai strano, rovesciate un po’ ovunque. La sera precedente avevano iniziato a farci l’amore tra quei vetrini e oh, al diavolo, non avrebbe alzato un dito per mettere in ordine quel caos, non prima d’aver iniziato a carburare per lo meno. Prese un paio di tazze dalla credenza, sbadigliando sonoramente prima d’afferrare anche il barattolo di zucchero così da poter indorare il carburante di Sherlock di tre cucchiai abbondanti. Sorrise, appena percepì dei passi affrettati correre su per le scale e poi camminare in corridoio.  
«Sbrigati che è ben cal…» si voltò con la tazza tra le mani, ma la sola cosa che vide era una massa informe di ricci neri, oltrepassare la soglia della stanza da letto.  
«Vieni, John.»  
  
  
Sapeva di non esser preparato in alcun modo a ciò che avrebbe visto di lì a poco, perché uno Sherlock Holmes nudo con un canovaccio a fiori rosa stracolmo di muffin in mano, era un qualcosa a cui mai avrebbe fatto l’abitudine. Lo raggiunse e si fermò sulla porta, avrebbe sul serio dovuto riderci sopra: la situazione era esilarante, specie per lui che conosceva Sherlock come le proprie tasche. Tuttavia non lo fece, perché averlo lì, così, gli scaldava il cuore.  
«John, non fare lo sdolcinato e portami quel caffè prima che si freddi.» Dannato genio, mai una volta che non intuisse i suoi pensieri ancora prima che ne facesse.  
  
  
Il suo ragazzo stava già ingurgitando un primo muffin, quando il dottore si rese conto che il sesso mattutino avrebbe dovuto aspettare, per non dire che sarebbe stato più saggio rinunciarci. Sapeva bene che niente lo distoglieva da quei dannatissimi dolci, nemmeno la promessa di una scopata gloriosa.  
«Non essere sciocco, John, è ovvio che preferisco fare sesso con te piuttosto che mangiare.» Ma diavolo, era ai limiti della preveggenza! «Nonostante ciò, già che ci troviamo qui, ritengo più che doveroso onorare il lavoro di quella povera donna della signora Hudson, che alla sua veneranda età si prodiga pe…»  
«D’accordo, frena la sviolinata» mormorò John, sedendosi sul letto ed afferrando un dolcetto presumibilmente ai mirtilli. «Manipolatore» borbottò poco dopo a bocca piena, «manipolatore che non sei altro.»  
  
  
E mentre Sherlock iniziava ad elencare la percentuale perfetta di cannella che occorreva per un altrettanto perfetto muffin alle mele, John si ritrovò tutto sommato sconfitto. Ma non era poi tanto male; in fondo avrebbero avuto l’intera giornata per dedicarsi alle  _coccole_  e poi, in effetti, non avevano fatto altro fino alle cinque del mattino.  
  
  
Però, era proprio buono quel coso ai mirtilli… maledetti muffin della signora Hudson!  
   
  
  
 **Fine**


	17. Not a Christmas tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #Mystrade #Christmas

> Parlavano poco, ma trascorrevano il tempo insieme,
> 
> ognuno concentrato sulla propria voragine,  
> con l'altro che lo teneva stretto e in salvo,  
> senza bisogno di tante parole.  
> \- La solitudine dei numeri primi -

 

   
   
 

 

La barba gli pizzicava, tanto per cominciare. Non c’erano dubbi su questo. [1] Il cappello di velluto rosso e bianco era troppo grande e gli scivolava sulla fronte, precludendogli una visuale nitida. Per non parlare poi della parrucca di fattura sintetica, che gli arrivava fino a metà schiena e che era davvero insopportabile. A peggiorare il tutto c’era la pancia, molto somigliante ad un cuscino sformato, troppo ingombrante e gli impediva di muoversi con agilità. Certo, fintanto che doveva star seduto su quel trono non era necessario che si mettesse a saltare o a correre, anzi data la situazione era vitale che rimanesse immobile. E lo stesso valeva per John. Non che si fosse travestito anche lui da Babbo Natale, ma quei dannati campanelli che aveva ai piedi e che si agitavano, suonando ad ogni singolo movimento, erano davvero snervanti. Erano ore che si erano appostati nel reparto dedicato alle decorazioni natalizie dei grandi magazzini di Harrods, ma ancora non era accaduto niente di rilevante. Sherlock non aveva idea di come potesse essergli venuta un’idea del genere: aveva avuto la certezza che fosse la cosa più logica da fare, pertanto non aveva badato a dettagli come l’abbigliamento che avrebbero indossato. Niente era più importante che capire come funzionava lo scambio della droga. Era necessario, vitale, spiare la rigida e apparentemente algida signorina Abbott e farlo da vicino. Perché quella donna era la chiave di tutto. Lo scambio avveniva ai grandi magazzini sotto gli occhi di ignari clienti, in un piano geniale e ben studiato che Sherlock Holmes doveva svelare. Il doversi travestire con cappelli a punta e barbe finte, era stata una svolta imprevista al piano originario. Di certo, Sherlock tuttora non era molto contento d’essersi conciato in quel modo; però aveva ammesso d’essersi divertito appena aveva visto John con indosso quel completo verde smeraldo, ma soprattutto, con quelle calze a righe bianche e rosse che gli arrivavano fino al ginocchio.

Erano da poco passate le sei del pomeriggio, mancavano pochi giorni alla vigilia e i grandi magazzini erano affollati. Essendo quello il reparto dedicato esclusivamente al Natale e dovendo interpretare il simpatico Babbo, Sherlock era anche costretto sopportare le lagne dei bambini che, a turno, gli si sedevano in braccio. Alcuni gli avevano addirittura raccontato per filo e per segno le vicende delle rispettive bambole o dell’amico immaginario, mentre altri si limitavano a desiderare cose impossibili tipo andare sulla luna o avere delle stelle vere in camera da letto. Non si era divertito, ma di certo aveva imparato che la fantasia dei bambini superava ogni sua proba immaginazione. Colui che fuori da ogni ragionevole dubbio aveva trovato la situazione spassosa, era stato senz’altro John. Specialmente quelle volte in cui Sherlock si voltava verso di lui e, con tono camuffato, diceva: “hai scritto, Cometa?”Allora, dal suo dottore partiva una sonora e cristallina risata che, in un paragone del tutto illogico, arrivava dritto fino al suo cuore, scaldandolo. In ogni caso, e nonostante il via vai di ragazzini, Sherlock non aveva mai perso di vista la signorina Abbott. In qualità di addetta alle vendite pareva avere molto da fare, ma fino a quel momento non era accaduto nulla di strano. Aveva dato qualche indicazione, aiutato un signore a trovare il giusto regalo per il figlioletto e poco altro.  
«Tu non sei Babbo Natale!» La voce di un bambino sui quattro o cinque anni, arrivò alle sue orecchie, distraendolo. Abbassò quindi lo sguardo, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un piccoletto dall’aria sghemba. Portava un cappello arancione troppo grande per la sua circonferenza cranica, uno zainetto sulle spalle e la giacca aperta sul davanti, mostrava un maglione con una renna disegnata, tipo quelli orribili di John che Sherlock avrebbe tanto voluto bruciare. Il bimbo gli puntava contro un dito e nel suo sguardo pareva esserci la determinazione di chi sa la verità e la vuole dire ad ogni costo.  
«Brillante» borbottò a mezza voce, stupito.  
«Ma cosa dici? Lui è davvero Babbo Natale» intervenne invece John, sedando sul nascere la voglia del detective di mandare al diavolo il piccolo scocciatore, prima di tirargli una gomitata e costringerlo ad indossare di nuovo gli occhiali a mezzaluna che si era levato già da tempo.  
«So che non è vero, perché Babbo Natale non esiste» insistette il bambino. John notò che Sherlock aveva già perso interesse per la conversazione ed aveva riportato tutta la sua attenzione sul caso. Si avvicinò quindi al bimbo, a ritmo dei campanelli, chinandosi di modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
«Quanti anni hai?»  
«Cinque» trillò.  
«Come sai che non si tratta di lui? Te lo ha detto qualcuno?»  
«L’ho capito da solo» mormorò, fiero di sé. «Io sono intelligente, sono come lui» disse il piccolo, con sguardo trasognante, fissando il vuoto. Confuso, John si guardò attorno. Non c’era nessuno a parte loro e poi non stava indicando qualcuno in particolare, probabilmente doveva trattarsi del suo supereroe preferito o del personaggio dei cartoni animati che amava di più.  
«Lui, chi?»  
«Sher-Shertrlock Holmes» rispose, entusiasta. «Lui è bravo e io voglio diventare come Shertlock Holmes quando sarò grande. Avrò un cappello uguale uguale e una lente d’indigirmento, d’inidigirimento…»  
«Una lente d’ingrandimento?» lo correse John, con tono bonario.  
«Sì» annuì «però, la mia mamma, però, mi ha detto che non me la può comprare; tu lo puoi fare? Me la puoi prendere?» Il bimbo si aggrappò con forza alla manica verde della sua giacca e spalancò gli occhi quasi lo stesse implorando. Dirgli di no fu davvero difficile, tanto che si ritrovò con una terribile fitta al cuore che gli fece mancare il fiato.  
«Mi dispiace, ma temo di non potere» mormorò «è la tua mamma a decidere cosa puoi avere e che cosa no. Però sai cosa posso fare? Io sono l’elfo di Babbo Natale, a me darà retta e gli dirò di portartene una.»  
«Davvero lo puoi fare?»  
«Certo e adesso va’, ti staranno cercando.»

Il bambino scivolò via tra la folla e il dottore lo seguì con lo sguardo, fino a che non svoltò dietro ad una colonna sparendo dalla sua vista. Si girò quindi verso Sherlock, era sicuro che avesse mormorato qualcosa di simile ad un: “perché illuderlo?” ma non ne era affatto certo. Gli tornò accanto e si soffermò ad osservarlo con attenzione, da quando stavano insieme non riusciva a non guardarlo, di solito si perdeva in minuti interi di contemplazione. Semplicemente gli piaceva. Sherlock era incredibilmente bello, a tratti pareva addirittura etereo. Anche se, a dire la verità, in quel momento di stupendo aveva ben poco: con indosso quegli occhiali, le sue iridi azzurre a stento s’intravedevano. E poi, probabilmente non aveva sentito nulla di quello che lui e il bimbo si erano detti, quando era concentrato su un caso niente riusciva a distoglierlo.  
«Togliti quel sorriso compiaciuto dalla faccia, John, ho sentito tutto.»  
«E non sei almeno un po’ onorato?»  
«Perché dovrei?» chiese Sherlock, mostrando una di quelle espressioni che stavano ad indicare che non aveva la minima voglia di sottostare a certe idiozie.  
«Beh, perché ti ammira e vorrebbe essere come te. Non ti sembra un motivo sufficiente? Fino a qualche anno fa eri considerato come un pazzo criminale e adesso sei l’idolo dei bambini, mi pare un bel passo in avanti per la tua reputazione.»  
«Non m’importa di quel che pensa la gente, John e non dovrebbe interessare neanche te. E ora riporta lo sguardo sulla Abbott, c’è stato uno strano movimento negli ultimi minuti.»  
«Movimento?» ripeté il dottore, ora interessato.  
«Una donna le si è avvicinata chiedendole di poter cambiare un regalo, hanno parlato per cinque minuti abbondanti, ma non sono riuscito a seguire l’intera conversazione perché i loro visi mi erano preclusi.» John parve pensarci per un momento, la sospettata lavorava come addetta alle vendite in uno dei centri commerciali più grandi di Londra, non era poi così inusuale che qualcuno la avvicinasse o che si trattenesse a chiacchierare per più di un minuto. Certo, Sherlock diceva che lo scambio della droga avveniva lì proprio per quel motivo e che c’era una certa logica dietro la scelta del luogo e dei tempi. Non era però sicuro di nulla, perché sì, quel caso non gli interessava per niente. Non era affascinate, né appassionante. Anzi era una vera e propria rottura e poi si sentiva un cretino con quei vestiti addosso. Le scarpe erano un attentato all’udito, per non parlare del fatto che i vestiti erano pruriginosi, tanto che era quasi sicuro d’avere le pulci. Certo che se guardava Sherlock e la sua barba, per non parlare del vestito ingombrante, si rendeva conto d’esser stato tutto sommato molto fortunato. Oddio, non che avesse programmato di trascorrere in quel modo la settimana che precedeva il Natale. A casa non avevano ancora fatto l’albero, né sistemato le luci colorate e i regali non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di pensarli. Sherlock era stato talmente assorbito da quel caso che si era portato dietro anche lui. Quell’omicidio avvenuto nei magazzini di Harrods ormai tre settimane addietro, era più complicato del previsto e li aveva portati a delle svolte che entrambi non avevano preventivato. E ora, invece che starsene a casa a sorseggiare del tè all’arancia, era conciato come uno scemo. John guardò l’orologio dopo che, pochi istanti più tardi, Sherlock fu scattato all’impiedi. Strano, non erano nemmeno le sette e lui già se ne andava. Lo vide digitare qualche parola sul cellulare, dopodiché si avviò verso la porta che dava alla zona dedicata al personale di servizio. Quando erano stati assunti infatti, avevano dato loro una stanza nella quale riporre i vestiti e avere il modo di cambiarsi. Mentre svicolava tra gli scaffali e i corridoi, non si prese nemmeno la briga di chiedergli come e se avesse risolto il caso, tutte le volte che scattava in quel modo era perché aveva capito qualcosa di fondamentale. Quindi si limitò a seguirlo, affrettando semplicemente il passo. Si sentì inappropriato a pensare a certe cose mentre era vestito da Cometa, ma nonostante ciò, il suo sguardo non faceva che cadere sul suo fondoschiena. Quell’abito lo rendeva irriconoscibile e con quella barba perdeva molta della sua bellezza, diciamo pure che lo imbruttiva, i pantaloni però gli facevano davvero un bel sedere. Che male c’era se dava una strizzatina? Una sola. Giusto una palpatina veloce, prima di andare e magari provando a fargli capire in quali attività avrebbe voluto intrattenerlo una volta arrivati a casa. Erano giorni che erano presi da quel caso e a stento si erano baciati, fatto che John reputava terribile perché lui aveva bisogno di Sherlock, era la sua linfa vitale. E non per il sesso (cioè anche, ma non solo per quello) era un qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il contatto fisico: baciarlo, toccarlo e abbracciarlo era divenuto essenziale e ormai, dopo anni, non poteva più rinunciarvi.

Appena ebbero oltrepassato la porta che dava al piccolo e buio corridoio, accelerò di nuovo il passo e, mentre le campanelle suonavano ancora più insistenti, allungò una mano strizzandogli una natica. Lo vide sussultare impercettibilmente e poi lanciargli un sorriso che sapeva di malizioso, segno che aveva capito ogni cosa. Perché lui e Sherlock non avevano mai bisogno di parole. Parlare per spiegare un concetto era noioso, e non soltanto per il geniale detective. Quando bramavano più contatto si fissavano e ad entrambi era sufficiente uno sguardo d’intesa, per comprendere che cosa stesse passando nella mente dell’altro. Quel che in quel momento c’era negli occhi di Sherlock, era proprio lussuria.  
«Non sai da quanto avevo voglia di farlo» sussurrò John al suo orecchio, con tono lascivo prima di sparire oltre la porta. Giunto sulla soglia, Sherlock si soffermò un momento a guardare il suo dottore; aveva risolto il caso e pertanto tutti i suoi interessi adesso erano rivolti a lui. Non gli importava più di niente se non di John e di quella voglia di fare l’amore che stava crescendo pian piano. Tuttavia, prima di avventarsi, la prima cosa che si impose di fare era di levarsi di dosso quel ridicolo travestimento. Una volta giunto nel camerino, il cappello rosso fu il primo a finire a terra e appena dopo qualche istante, fecero la stessa fine anche gli occhiali a mezzaluna, la barba finta e la parrucca sintetica.  
«Ti prego, liberati di quelle dannate scarpe» mormorò, mentre cercava (inutilmente) di slacciare la grossa cintura di vernice nera che gli cingeva la vita. Fu poco più tardi che un John Watson a piedi scalzi, gli si avvicinò con fare languido. Si guardarono e si sorrisero, dopodiché il dottore posò le mani sul suo pancione iniziando ad accarezzarlo.  
«Aspetta» gli ordinò, prendendogli le mani «ti aiuto io a svestirti: tu non arrivi nemmeno a toccarti la zip dei pantaloni.»  
«Non sono io, è questa stupida pancia.» Sherlock percepì le sue dita slacciargli tutti i bottoni per poi aiutarlo a liberarsi degli ingombri, quindi si protese maggiormente posandogli un primo bacio sulle labbra. Probabilmente quello di John non voleva esser niente di che, un leggero sfiorare per darsi un primo saluto, ma Sherlock non era della sua stessa idea ed iniziò ad approfondire. Le loro lingue danzarono mentre le rispettive mani presero a vagare senza sosta, cercando contatto, bramando pelle e sudore.    
«Ma bene, vedo che è così che si difende la legge.» La voce dell’ispettore Lestrade li fece sussultare entrambi, si voltarono verso la porta e John non poté non notare un forte disappunto sul viso del suo ragazzo.  
«Greg!» esclamò, allontanandosi da Sherlock in modo quasi brusco.  
«Ragazzi, vi sembra il luogo adatto per fare certe cose?»  
«Lo stavo solo aiutando a svestirsi» precisò John, levandosi il cappellino e posandolo sul tavolo al centro della stanza prima di chinarsi e raccogliere quanto finito a terra.  
«Mh, lo vedo...»  
«Quanti uomini le hai messo dietro?» intervenne Sherlock, interrompendolo.  
«Due.»  
«Di sicuro sta andando a portare la droga, quella donna che le si è avvicinata non era lì per cambiare un regalo.»  
«Come hai fatto a capirlo?» domandò invece John, ora curioso.  
«Elementare: la bambola che si sono passate di mano era da collezione, di quelle in ceramica e con i vestiti fatti su misura. Harrods, seppur ben fornito, non vende bambole con capelli veri e dipinte a mano. Scommetto che la droga viene nascosta all’interno.»  
«Raccoglieremo le prove necessarie ed otterrò un mandato dal giudice. Se hai ragione, allora è lei l’assassina.»  
«Io ho sempre ragione, Lestrade e ora dicci il reale motivo per il quale sei venuto fin qui» disse, mentre si levava anche i pantaloni.  
«Motivo?»  
«Tutto questo potevi farmelo sapere anche per messaggio, se sei qui c’è una sola ragione e la risposta è no, non intendo fare nulla del genere e bada di riferirlo immediatamente.»  
«Che risposta? Di cosa parlate?» intervenne John, senza capire.

Lestrade sbuffò sonoramente, a quanto pareva era vero: convincere Sherlock Holmes a fare qualcosa era impossibile. Esattamente come gli era stato detto, l’unica maniera per smuoverlo era dire tutto al dottore; John era il solo essere vivente sulla faccia della terra a cui quel sociopatico desse retta e a poter dare ordini al geniale consulente investigativo. Greg aveva smesso di domandarsi come fosse possibile che un medico, dall’aria mite e bonaria, mettesse così tanta soggezione ad un uomo come Sherlock. Era già molto tempo che aveva notato una strana alchimia correre fra di loro, ma non si era mai per davvero reso conto di quanto Sherlock ne fosse affezionato e non era un caso che a fargli notare certi particolari, fosse stato Mycroft. Ma Greg non si soffermò a rifletterci e decise per raccontare tutto a John. Si schiarì la voce, tossicchiando appena mentre si grattava la nuca, imbarazzato.  
«La signora Holmes, la mamma di Sherlock e Mycroft, sta organizzando una cena per la vigilia di Natale.»  
«Sta’ zitto, Lestrade» sibilò il detective, con fare minaccioso.  
«E ha invitato me e Mycroft e te e Sherlock. La signora Holmes ci tiene molto e desidera averci tutti presenti, in particolar modo vorrebbe vedere suo figlio minore che si nega da tempo, e conoscere il suo compagno che in quasi cinque anni non ha mai visto.»  
«Sherlock!» esclamò il dottor Watson, palesemente scandalizzato «ma certo che verremo, puoi tranquillizzarla.»  
«Ma, uffa» borbottò invece Sherlock, lamentoso.  
«Ho detto che ci andremo. Dopo anni che ti conosco, ancora non ci hai presentato.»  
«Beh, neanch’io ho mai incontrato tua sorella...»  
«Sai abbastanza cose di lei, da volerti tenere lontano. E poi è inutile che provi a cambiare argomento, rinunciaci, non mi farai cambiare idea quindi non pensare di potermi manipolare come fai di solito.» La conversazione morì lì, con l’espressione corrucciata e contrariata a dipingere il volto di Holmes e con il divertimento, nemmeno troppo velato, di Lestrade che si lasciò andare ad una leggera risata soddisfatta. Mycroft aveva sempre ragione.

Si rivestirono rapidamente, tanto che pochi minuti più tardi stavano già percorrendo il corridoio semibuio. Greg e John parlavano riguardo la cena di Natale; discutevano di inutili dettagli di cui a Sherlock niente importava, del tipo cosa avrebbero dovuto portare o quanto brava fosse sua madre a cucinare. Per sua fortuna non dovette sorbirsi quelle inutili chiacchiere a lungo, perché appena rientrarono nel reparto, qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di Sherlock e quelle chiacchiere divennero immediatamente lontane.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò John, notando la sua distrazione. Ma lui non rispose e li oltrepassò dirigendosi a grandi passi verso l’albero addobbato, situato proprio di fronte all’entrata. Si chinò sul tappeto morbido, sistemandosi tra i finti regali e i giocattoli sparsi qua e là. Fu allora che poté vederlo negli occhi. Perché lì, proprio come se fosse un pacchettino coperto di carta colorata, un bambino se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate ed ora lo fissava.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Sherlock. Il bimbo dal cappello arancione sollevò lo sguardo, adesso il soldatino che teneva stretto in mano non era più così interessante.  
«Ciao» ripeté il piccolo, abbassando gli occhi e stuzzicando il fucile di plastica del militare, con la punta delle dita.  
«Babbo Natale mi ha detto di portarti una cosa.»  
«Non esiste» precisò, vagamente saccente.  
«Era un tizio vestito come lui» si corresse quindi Sherlock. Il piccolo sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, prendendo a scrutarlo con curiosità; probabilmente era la prospettiva di un regalo ad averlo fatto cedere riguardo la sua, in ogni caso corretta, sensazione che Babbo Natale non esistesse.  
«Chi sei?» domandò il bimbo.  
«Io sono Sherlock Holmes e ti ho portato questa.» Il bambino sgranò gli occhi non appena sentì il suo nome e spalancò la bocca in un moto di sorpresa, appena Sherlock gli porse una lente d’ingrandimento, lente che gli venne strappata letteralmente di mano, con foga. Quel piccolino era il ritratto della felicità, ora studiava l’oggetto con estrema attenzione e con quel sincero e vivo stupore che solo i bambini riescono ad avere.  
«Davvero la posso tenere?»  
«Certo che sì, altrimenti non te l’avrei data. Piuttosto, vorrei che mi dicessi una cosa» Sherlock s’interruppe, schiarendosi la voce e poco dopo riprese: «qual è il tuo nome?»  
«Mathias» esclamò, ancora rapito dalla bellezza di quel vetrino.  
«La tua mamma lavora qui?»  
«No.»  
«Ti sei perso e non sai più come tornare a casa?»  
«Ehi, ho cinque anni non sono mica stupido. Lo so dove abito, devi andare vicino al giardino con le statue e poi camminare sul marciapiede fino alla fermata dell’autobus, devo guardare a destra vicino alla casa rosa e sono arrivato. Poi se mi perdo, devo domandare aiuto a un poliziotto.»  
«Se sai come fare, perché te ne stai qui?»  
«La mia mamma mi ci ha portato dopo che ci siamo svegliati, mi ha detto di stare vicino all’albero e io ci sono rimasto» disse, facendo spallucce. «Penso che tra poco verrà a prendermi perché io ho fame e lei sa sempre quando ho fame.»  
«Capisco… Ascolta, posso chiederti un grande favore?»  
«Sì, ma fai in fretta perché tra cinque minuti io devo andare via.»  
«Posso vedere cosa tieni nel tuo zainetto?» Seppur titubate, Mathias acconsentì e allungò una mano fino ad afferrare la piccola borsa colorata che aveva accanto. Non appena vide che si stava allontanando, assunse un’espressione confusa, Sherlock si affrettò a rassicurarlo sul fatto che restasse lì nei paraggi e che volesse soltanto farlo vedere ai suoi amici. Appena si voltò, l’espressione giocosa e serena che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, scivolò via tutta insieme mostrando un profondo turbamento. Di solito non si lasciava mai sopraffare dalle emozioni, ma questa era tutta un’altra faccenda. E se i suoi sentori riguardo quel bambino erano corretti, allora non c’era davvero niente di cui esser contenti. Era stato concentrato sulla Abbott, ma aveva comunque notato Mathias, erano ore che gironzolava e non era mai accompagnato. Evidentemente nessuno ci aveva fatto caso, la bolgia di quei giorni era talmente tanta che notare un bambino di cinque anni da solo, non era poi così facile. Per una mente comune, ovviamente.  
«Che succede?» gli domandò Greg, spezzando il fruire dei suoi pensieri.  
«Quello è il bambino di prima» notò invece John, spiando attraverso i rami dell’abete decorati di festoni.  
«Ho ragione di credere che sia stato abbondato, guarda dentro deve esserci qualcosa: una lettera, un foglio, una busta... qualcosa!» Lo yarder si affettò a rovistare e non impiegò molto a trovare quanto Sherlock aveva detto, c’era un piccolo foglio ripiegato in una delle tasche. Lo lesse rapidamente, annuendo in modo grave.  
«Si chiama Mathias Fisher, nato a Bristol [2] il primo gennaio del 2009. La donna che lo ha lasciato non ha idea di chi sia il padre. Il piccolo è celiaco e allergico ai kiwi. Dice che non può occuparsi di lui e spera che un’anima gentile lo accolga in casa propria.»  
«Santo cielo» sbottò John, esterrefatto. «Come diavolo si fa ad abbondare un bambino? A Natale poi...»  
«La comune concezione che in questo periodo dell’anno tutti siano più buoni, è errata» mormorò Sherlock, sbuffando sonoramente. «E la situazione nella quale ci troviamo dovrebbe suggerirtelo, John. Siamo qui per inseguire una sospetta omicida che spaccia cocaina con delle bambole da collezione, in un grande magazzino. Per quale motivo una prostituta alcolizzata non dovrebbe abbandonare il proprio figlio a Natale? È un giorno come un altro, i criminali continueranno ad essere dei criminali. Sono solo gli idioti ad essere un poco più idioti del solito. Siete davvero convinti che un po’ di neve finta e un albero decorato facciano la felicità? Il vostro concetto di cosa renda felice una persona è quantomeno riduttivo, oltre che svilente.»  
«Oh, andiamo, Sherlock non fare il Grinch!» sbottò Lestrade, scrollando il capo. «Hai ragione, i delinquenti saranno sempre dei delinquenti, ma questo non significa niente. Perché non è vero che per le persone la felicità è delle neve finta su un albero pieno di palline, ma è altro. Per tua madre vuol dire vedere suo figlio e per tuo fratello averci tutta alla stessa tavola. Io stesso non rinuncerei mai a stare con le persone che amo e se questo vuol dire essere idioti, allora io e Mycroft lo siamo e, guarda un po’, anche tu lo sei. Perché sono sicuro che tu a quella cena ci voglia venire.»  
«Cosa facciamo con lui?» intervenne John, cambiando argomento. Aveva davvero apprezzato le parole di Lestrade e sicuramente gliele avrebbe dette lui quelle cose a Sherlock, perché di tanto in tanto sembrava davvero un elfo pestifero. In quel momento però non riusciva a pensare al suo ragazzo e ai suoi problemi con la normalità, perché più di ogni altra cosa era importante quel bambino e il suo futuro.  
«Dovrò denunciare il suo abbandono e sarà portato in una casa di accoglienza, mentre svolgeremo le indagini, poi potrà essere dato in affido. Ma saranno procedure lunghe.»  
«Parlo io con lui» mormorò Sherlock, sorprendendo entrambi.

Dirglielo, fu una delle cose più difficili che il grande detective Sherlock Holmes ebbe mai dovuto fare in vita sua. Sul momento non seppe dire perché si stesse per imbarcare in una cosa simile, ma gli occhi di quel bambino così grandi e sgranati, gli trasmettevano una strana sensazione. In genere non si interessava a nessuno fuorché a John o a sé stesso, ma la condizione di Mathias lo toccava nel profondo. In una qualche maniera questa faccenda del Natale doveva averlo contagiato e fu proprio per quei sentimenti che albergavano dentro di lui, che dopo che si fu accovacciato al suo fianco, strinse forte i pugni come se cercasse d’infondesi quel coraggio che pareva non voler arrivare. Era un bambino ed era solo. Ecco qual era l’epicentro del suo malessere, e di che cosa era fatto quel nodo che gli si era formato in gola. In quei giorni ne aveva visti tanti di bimbi. Di sicuro si era ricordato perché li detestasse tanto: erano viziati, chiassosi e pretenziosi, tanto che considerò una benedizione il non averne uno tra i piedi. Ma il piccolo Mathias era diverso. John probabilmente avrebbe detto che aveva a che fare con il fatto che fosse un suo fan, ma non era propriamente così. C’era qualcosa e non riusciva a dargli un nome, ma assomigliava così tanto alla tristezza… Ed era la condizione di quel bambino a renderlo triste.  
«C’è una cosa che devo dirti, Mathias e riguarda la tua mamma» esordì poco dopo.  
«Ti ha telefonato?» domandò, speranzoso.  
«So che sei intelligente e che capirai quel che sto per dirti.» Sherlock indugiò per un momento, trovare le parole da dire per parlare con un essere umano tanto piccolo non era facile.  
«Lei non verrà a prenderti.»  
«Mi porti tu da lei?»  
«La tua mamma non c’è più, d’ora in avanti dovrai vivere senza di lei; credi di potercela fare, Mathias?»  
«Io no… Io… voglio la mia mamma.» Fu allora che la situazione parve diventare ingestibile, il bambino iniziò a piangere sonoramente e a singhiozzare. Di principio, Sherlock non seppe davvero cosa fare: non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile. Quindi fece la sola cosa logica che gli venne in mente, lo prese per mano e lo invitò a venir fuori da lì. Gli parve essere un buon modo per cominciare; il secondo passo era lasciarlo a Lestrade, ma proprio quando stava per sciogliere le loro mani allacciate, il piccolo afferrò forte il suo dito e a Sherlock per un momento mancò il fiato. Faceva uno strano effetto, quella mano così minuta che afferrava la sua… Erano fenomenali le sensazioni che riusciva a trasmettergli. La più strana di tutte era l’istinto di protezione, che era del tutto simile a quello che sentiva per John. Era abituato alle emozioni, ma non lo era a provarne per uno sconosciuto. Ed era destabilizzante. Portò ancora lo sguardo su Mathias: aveva smesso di piangere, ma i suoi occhi erano sgranati e lucidi e le piccole guance arrossate, erano rigate di lacrime. Si chinò al suo fianco e gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli amorevolmente. Non sapeva se quel gesto fosse adatto perché quando era piccolo e sua mamma lo spettinava, lui la odiava; però tutte le volte in cui John gli infilava le dita tra i ricci, lo trovava rilassante.  
«Non puoi diventare tu la mia mamma?» domandò Mathias, tra i singhiozzi.  
«No, non puoi stare con me. Posso farti una promessa però, questo signore mi dirà dove starai e io ti verrò a trovare. È vero che Babbo Natale non esiste, ma a questo puoi credere perché quando Sherlock Holmes fa una promessa, stai sicuro che la mantiene.» Quel che avvenne dopo dovette essere noioso per Mathias, di sicuro lo era per Sherlock. Dopo che gli uomini di Scotland Yard gli ebbero fatto sapere che avevano trovato il covo e scovato la droga, non avevano festeggiato e non erano nemmeno tornati a Baker Street. Anzi, Sherlock era rimasto accanto al piccolo per tutto il tempo, seguendolo fino alla centrale di polizia ed accompagnandolo personalmente agli assistenti sociali. Per tutta la sera lo aveva tenuto per mano, facendolo ridere con delle smorfie buffe; addirittura lo aveva portato in bagno e dato da mangiare. Era insolito sì, ma più che trovarlo strano, John Watson sentiva il bisogno di capire il perché. Sherlock era una persona complessa e non per via del fatto che fosse difficilmente sopportabile, ma perché erano intricati i pensieri che faceva. I sentimenti che provava, ad esempio, spesso erano contrastanti gli uni con gli altri. Il suo cervello non era solamente quello mnemonico palazzo mentale che conteneva nozioni e formule, ma era un intricato labirinto di sensazioni ed emozioni, di pensieri riguardo la vita, la morte, la solitudine e l’amore. Indubbiamente faticoso da capire come un libro di filosofia, ma bellissimo da leggere come un taccuino pieno di poesie. E il sentimento che traspariva più di frequente, era senz’altro il male di vivere. La solitudine nella quale si era sempre trovato, il suo sentirsi diverso e unico, lo lasciva andare di tanto in tanto a profonde riflessioni che assumevano toni malinconici. Non ne parlava mai, non discutevano di quelle cose, ma John sapeva che era ciò a cui pensava quando si metteva davanti alla finestra e suonava il violino. Il suo ragazzo difficilmente parlava di sé, della sua infanzia, di che significasse essere geniali, di cosa volesse dire sentire e vedere tutto. Lui era solo un dottore e non aveva idea di come fosse essere Sherlock Holmes, ma faceva di tutto per stargli vicino e per far sì che capisse che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato; che non sarebbe stato solo mai più. Prima di conoscersi si trovavano entrambi sull’orlo dell’abisso e, se il suo malessere era meno autodistruttivo di quello di Sherlock, non significava che non fosse altrettanto pericoloso. Da quando si erano conosciuti però, era come se si tenessero stretti l’un altro, impedendosi a vicenda di scivolare di nuovo nel baratro. Era vero, Sherlock pensava molto a quella che era stata la sua vita prima di conoscerlo, rifletteva per ore rintanandosi nei misteri della sua mente, ma gli rimaneva ugualmente aggrappato e John ringraziava il cielo per questo. Ma ora… L’atteggiamento che aveva e lo strano velo che incupiva il suo sguardo, lo preoccupavano. La tristezza che leggeva dietro i sorrisi sghembi e burloni, lo inquietava, o meglio, terrorizzava. Che cosa aveva quel bambino di tanto speciale, d’aver scatenato in Sherlock Holmes un così palese turbamento?  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Il piccolo Mathias svanì dalle loro vite in meno di un battito di ciglia mentre le risposte alle domande di John, arrivarono durante quella famosa cena di Natale alla quale, alla fine, erano andati. Avevano già finito di mangiare, la padrona di casa si era ritirata nella propria stanza già da un'ora abbondante e Sherlock se ne stava seduto sulla poltrona di fronte al camino. Sorseggiava un bicchiere di cognac e guardava le fiamme ardere vive. John gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e risalendo in una lenta carezza che arrivò fino ai capelli ricci, capelli che non mancò di scompigliare con un gesto affettuoso.  
«Tutto bene?» domandò.  
«Mycroft è innamorato di Lestrade.»  
«E te ne rendi conto adesso? Stanno insieme da anni.»  
«Non ci avevo mai badato» mormorò, accennando un’alzata di spalle.

Il dottore s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui, soffermandosi un istante a guardarlo negli occhi, era dannatamente bello e così splendido da fargli mancare l'aria nei polmoni. E con la luce tenue del fuoco ad illuminargli i lineamenti del viso e a riflettersi nelle sue iridi chiare, era ancora più meraviglioso. Gli accarezzò il volto indugiando sulle guance, arrossate dai fumi dell’alcool e coperte da un velo appena percettibile di barba. Proprio come s’aspettava, al tocco lo vide spingersi contro la sua mano aperta così da cercare maggiore contatto. Come un gatto che fa le fusa quando lo accarezzi e che chiude gli occhi strusciandosi addosso per cercare calore.  
«Cosa c’è, Sherlock? Sembri malinconico ed è per via del bambino, vero?» Il detective non rispose e si limitò ad annuire. «Avevo capito che Mathias aveva smosso qualcosa dentro di te, ma non riesco a capire quale sia il problema.» Il silenzio calò in quella stanza, solamente il crepitare della legna e le chiacchiere di Mycroft e Lestrade provenienti dalla sala adiacente, facevano da sottofondo. Dopo aver posto quella domanda che già da giorni gli ronzava in testa, John non insistette oltre. Lasciò che Sherlock radunasse le idee e si prendesse tutto il tempo necessario per rispondergli. Perché forzarlo non avrebbe portato a niente, se non a farlo chiudere ancor più in sé stesso; quello era un lato di lui che John aveva imparato a conoscere e non intendeva peggiore ulteriormente la situazione.  
«Quel bambino è come me» esordì dopo interminabili minuti di non parlare, nei quali John si era letteralmente accucciato ai suoi piedi, sedendosi su un morbido tappeto candidamente bianco. «Non parlo del fatto che sia un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità, ma perché…»  
«Perché è solo» concluse il dottore, annuendo.  
«In modi diversi, ma è così. Io non sono mai stato abbandonato a me stesso, nel senso fisico del termine, per me c’è sempre stato mio fratello e prima di lui i miei genitori, ma un conto è avere delle persone sulle quali puoi contare e che magari vivono addirittura con te, un altro è sentirsi soli. Il sapere che nessuno è come te e che anima viva potrà mai capirti, è come un abisso di cui non vedi la fine. Quel bambino è stato abbandonato dalla madre, John e sarà solo per il resto della sua esistenza; fino a che vivrà non farà che chiedersi perché quella donna lo abbia rifiutato. Quindi non siamo poi così diversi.»  
«Tua madre non ti ha abbandonato» gli fece notare.  
«Rifiutati da una persona o da mille altre, non fa differenza.» [3]  
«Sherlock» disse John, sospirando. «Non potrò mai sapere cosa si provi ad essere te o che cosa voglia dire essere un genio, ma tutte le persone di questo mondo cercano qualcuno che le capisca. Questo desiderio che hai di venir compreso e di venir amato non è una tua prerogativa, tutti lo abbiamo. Un conto è essere soli qui» disse, picchiettando le dita sulla sua tempia in parte coperta dai ricci scuri. «Un altro è esserlo qui.» Ora invece stava battendo la mano sul petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore.  
«Cuore e cervello: non cambia nulla si tratta sempre di me» mormorò il detective, questa volta distogliendo gli occhi e guardando altrove.  
«Fa una differenza enorme, invece. La tua mente è unica, eccezionale e sarà sempre sola perché nessuno riuscirà mai a starti dietro, nessuno. Ma il tuo cuore, Sherlock batte insieme al mio... Lo sai che ti tengo aggrappato a me con tutte le forze? Così come io lo sono a te.» Nella stanza calò il silenzio, di nuovo. Si guardarono per momenti infiniti, attimi nei quali John riuscì ad intravedere la difficoltà che Sherlock aveva d’esprimersi. Quell’espressione persa infatti, era lampante. Parlare dei propri sentimenti era complicato; avevano già aperto i rispettivi cuori e il suo detective gli aveva fatto capire d’amarlo, più di una volta. Raccontare delle oscurità celate nella propria anima però, non era come dirsi  _ti amo_. E anche quella volta, John non aggiunse nient’altro, il suo sguardo trasmetteva già tutto quanto. Non era necessario dirgli che lo avrebbe sempre supportato, che avrebbe provato a capirlo fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni e che mai lo avrebbe giudicato. Sherlock già lo sapeva.  
«Hai ragione, John: cuore e cervello sono due cose differenti. E adesso che ci sei tu, io non mi sento solo, però…» Le parole sembrarono morirgli in gola, il dottore si issò sulle ginocchia, gli prese le mani tra le proprie e ne baciò le nocche. Dio, doveva essere così difficile da dire, che a Watson stesso fece male il petto per quanto quelle frasi faticavano a venir fuori.  
«Vedere quel bambino abbandonato a nemmeno cinque anni d’età, John, ha cinque anni e lo hanno lasciato solo! Il fatto in sé mi rattrista, ma il mio turbamento non è dato esclusivamente da questo. La verità è che ho avuto paura. Paura, che tu ti potessi comportare come la madre di Mathias e mi lasciassi. Io non voglio offenderti, ma, John» esclamò con più vigore sollevando lo sguardo. «Una volta avevo una famiglia e nonostante questo ero da solo, proprio come Mathias. Adesso non è più così, perché tu sei con me e non ho mai incontrato nessuno di così adatto e l’idea di venir lasciato è... John, ci sono delle volte in cui non riesco a respirare per quanto mi faccia male il petto e mi detesto perché quello che penso è illogico e per la mia mente non ha alcun senso.»  
«Tu lo sai che io non potrei mai, vero?» precisò il medico.  
«Sì» annuì Sherlock.  
«Non devi spaventarti per cose del genere, lo so che non sono pensieri razionali e che per questo ti arrabbi con te stesso. Rinchiuderti in un ostinato mutismo però, non è la soluzione giusta. Mi prometti che la prossima volta che avrai un problema me ne parlerai?» Il detective annuì e un sorriso più tranquillo tornò finalmente a dipingerli il volto. Si baciarono e poi risero ancora, addirittura Sherlock pretese d’approfondire il contatto e si ritrovarono presto distesi in due su quella stessa poltrona, stretti l’uno all’altro. A baciarsi, a toccarsi e a guardarsi, a fare l’amore con gli occhi come sapevano fare. A respirare l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, a scolarsi il cognac pregiato di Mycroft e  sussurrarsi parole all’orecchio. A prendere in giro Lestrade e Scotland Yard. Ad essere John e Sherlock e basta.  
«John, io ti… Ecco, io ti ho già detto che…»  
«Sì lo so.» E lo sapeva davvero: non mentiva a riguardo perché Sherlock lo amava e il dottore ne era certo.  
«No, non è possibile» negò il detective, con un cenno vigoroso del capo «non lo puoi sapere. Ti ho detto che ti amo, ma mi sto rendendo conto che la parola amore non è sufficiente. Dovrebbero inventarne una più grande e meno riduttiva.»  
«Riduttiva?» ripeté il medico «Ti amo, è riduttivo?»  
«Amore è un termine troppo debole, io ti stramo, ti adamo, ti abramo…» [4] John non gli permise di proseguire oltre con baggianate del genere e lo baciò con così tanta foga e passionalità, che senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò seduto sulle sue ginocchia, aggrappato a lui non solo nell’anima, ma anche nel corpo. Rimasero abbarbicati in quel modo per un periodo indefinito, il tempo stesso parve volersi dilatare appositamente per loro e concedergli quei momenti di pace e serenità di cui avevano un disperato bisogno.  
«Andrai davvero a trovare Mathias?» domandò John, spezzando il silenzio, minuti (forse ore) più tardi.  
«Ovvio, quel bambino è estremamente brillante per avere cinque anni, sono sicuro che con la giusta influenza possa diventare meno idiota della maggior parte delle persone.» Il dottore ne rise, ma un lato di lui si ritrovò ad essere davvero contento e beh, anche sollevato: perché vedere Sherlock infelice gli faceva piangere il cuore.  
«Sai per un momento ho creduto che volessi adottarlo.»  
«Sei per caso impazzito?» chiese il detective, strabuzzando gli occhi. «Con la vita che facciamo come possiamo pensare di prendere uno di quei cosi con noi? E poi adesso lo vedi piccolo, carino, intelligente e simpatico, ma quando ce l’hai per casa tutti i giorni e devi correre avanti e indietro esclusivamente per sottostare a dei capricci, non si sembra più così simpatico.»  
«Sherlock, ti rendi conto che hai appena descritto la mia vita? Io corro già avanti e indietro per seguire i piagnistei di un bambino cocciuto e molto, molto cresciuto.»

Risero e si baciarono ancora, stretti nel calore del loro abbraccio e riscaldati dal tepore delle fiamme del camino, inebriati dai fumi dell’alcool, non poterono davvero mettersi anche solo pensare di riuscire ad allontanarsi.  
«Ricordi quel discorso sulla felicità, John?»  
«Mh» annuì lui, strusciandosi contro la stoffa leggera della sua camicia viola, come fosse un gatto.  
«Ritengo che se in futuro dovrò mai associarne il concetto a qualcosa, penso che potrei... ecco sì, insomma, credo che ripenserei ad adesso.»  
«Quindi non ti senti solo?» chiese John, speranzoso.  
«Se faccio un calcolo percentuale, prendendo in considerazione i fattori di… Beh, no, con te mai» concluse, tagliando corto. Il dottore lo baciò dolcemente, lo strinse a sé e si strinse a lui con forza quasi non volesse mai più lasciarlo. Era radioso, anzi molto di più: era entusiasta. Perché sapeva che quel barlume di felicità che leggeva negli occhi e nel volto del suo Sherlock, non era mera immaginazione. Non si trattava di bugie o finzione, ma era la pura verità. Di sicuro il suo concetto di amare era diverso da quello del suo ragazzo e molto più semplice da esprimere rispetto al modo contorto ed intricato di Sherlock. Era più facile trovare l’uscita del proprio labirinto mentale e dirgli che lo avrebbe sempre amato e mai abbandonato. Ma forse non erano così diversi come John credeva, perché a tutte e due bastava che l’altro stesse bene, che fosse lì, vivo e che gli mostrasse, almeno in parte o anche solo per un momento, che era felice. Il fatto che fosse anche Natale era una bella cornice, ma era relativo.

 

**Fine**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L’intro richiama quello di “Christmas Carol” di Dickens (cito): “Marley was dead: to begin with. There is doubt whatever about that.”  
> [2] Bristol è una contea del sud ovest dell’Inghilterra che dà il nome anche alla rispettiva cittadina.  
> [3] “Rifiutati da una persona o da mille altre, non fa differenza”. Io parto da un concetto: i sociopatici sono persone contorte e complesse e di sicuro (in parte) se ne fregano di essere soli e di non essere accettati. Pertanto se la prendiamo da puristi, questo pensiero non ha ragione d’esistere su Sherlock, ma io ritengo che le persone non siano bianche o nere, che tra un colore e l’altro ci sia un universo in mezzo e che tra i mille pensieri della mente ad alta funzionalità di Sherlock Holmes, ci sia spazio anche per qualcosa di completamente diverso, di meno sociopatico. L’OOC non l’ho messo negli avvertimenti e non penso che lo metterò.  
> [4] "Amore è un termine troppo debole, io ti stramo, ti adamo, ti abramo…” Vorrei che questa frase fosse mia e se lo fosse, beh… Comunque appartiene al grande Woody Allen. Citazione da “Io e Annie”.


	18. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è ispirata a 'The Next Day' di oOBlackRavenOo.
> 
> #Johnlock

Non passi mai davanti alla porta della sua camera da letto, non è necessario perché la vostra convivenza, la vostra amicizia, non supera mai i taciti limiti della privacy. O almeno tu non lo fai, perché per Sherlock la parola intimità non esiste. Lui entra in bagno mentre ti fai la doccia, ti ruba il cibo dal piatto, ti si appiccica addosso quando la sera vi mettete sul divano a guardare un film, piomba in camera tua a tutte le ore… Non gli interessa un bel niente del fatto che tu, John Hamish Watson, preferisca mantenere una qual certa distanza. Non che tu voglia mettere chilometri fra di voi perché, se così fosse, te ne saresti andato via molto tempo fa. No, il motivo per cui la pensi così, è perché la sua vicinanza è disturbante e ti smuove un  _qualcosa_  dentro. Un desiderio sopito, tenuto ben nascosto e non vuoi assolutamente che Sherlock lo faccia emergere. Sarebbe inappropriato se accadesse: siete amici e soprattutto uomini.  
  
Non passi mai di fronte alla porta della camera da letto di Sherlock Holmes, ma questa notte lo fai. Sono le tre del mattino e lui sta dormendo. Di per sé, il fatto è una rarità e forse è proprio per questo che ne sei tanto attratto, non lo sai, non ne hai una precisa idea. Tutto quello di cui sei assolutamente sicuro è che fino ad ora ti sei girato e rigirato nel letto senza mai avere pace; la tua mente non faceva che pensare a lui e a come ha afferrato il tuo braccio mentre guardavate quel vecchio film, poche ore fa. Sherlock ti ha toccato senza avere un motivo valido per farlo e tu sei andato in confusione, sei scappato ritirandoti nella tua stanza senza dire nulla. Sei fuggito e lui lo ha capito.  
  
Ti fermi sulla soglia e lo vedi. Sherlock è prono sul materasso: il lenzuolo color avorio lo copre a malapena ed è tutto arruffato appena sopra il sedere, la schiena invece è nuda e basta solo questo a farti fremere. I capelli ricadono morbidi e riempiono il cuscino di ricci indomiti e, ovviamente, ne sei geloso. Invidi maledettamente quello stupido letto perché lui può averlo, mentre tu soltanto guardarlo. La luce fioca della lampada, coperta da una delle sue camicie, lo illumina quel tanto che basta da farti intravedere il suo volto rilassato. È insolito poterlo osservare mentre è così, completamente in balia di Morfeo e non preda della sua mente frenetica.  
  
E forse dovresti andartene, John e tornare di sopra. Lasciare che quegli strani pensieri che non ti fanno dormire, vengano classificati dal tuo cervello come dei sogni ad occhi aperti o innocenti fantasie. Dovresti, ma non lo fai e i tuoi piedi sembrano essere dotati di vita propria, mentre ti portano da lui. Sei puro istinto quando ti siedi sul materasso e allunghi una mano verso quel corpo nudo. Lo guardi a lungo, beandoti della sua bellezza eterea che ti spezza il fiato. Protendi le dita, ma non lo tocchi: non oseresti mai tanto. Ti limiti ad ammirarlo, a passare la mano sul suo corpo senza mai sfiorarlo veramente.  
“La tua schiena dev’essere così liscia...” pensi, mentre una mano accarezza virtualmente una spalla e la tua bocca si apre e chiude, boccheggiando, come se bramasse di morderlo o leccarlo.  
  
Il tuo respiro si fa pesante, una goccia di sudore t’imperla la fronte, ma la ignori e quasi nemmeno te ne accorgi perché Sherlock ti prende tutto, catturandoti i sensi. Il suo odore ti stuzzica le narici e la sua pelle soda è un invito ad essere baciata. Ma tu non lo puoi toccare, John, non lo devi fare. Non t’è permesso approfondire quel contatto perché non sei che un amico.  
“E pensare che basterebbero pochi centimetri!” pensi, proprio mentre la mano (involontariamente o no) torna giù, proseguendo oltre, e percorre la spina dorsale in una carezza immaginaria che tu stesso trovi estenuante. Il cuore batte ancora più rapido nel petto e sembra voglia schizzarti fuori; lui lo sa, sa perfettamente ciò che vorresti. Sherlock direbbe che un muscolo non ha cognizione di nulla e che è solo un organo fatto di sangue e carne, tu però non vuoi crederci. In quel momento quel cuore che galoppa furioso è ben conscio del fatto che la tua mano sinistra sta per osare laddove non dovresti mai addentrarti e che sta per scostare il lenzuolo, tirandolo indietro appena e scoprendo ancora di più. Così che tu riesca a scorgere quelle sue natiche scolpite e perfette, che ormai da tempo popolano i tuoi sogni.  
  
Non sei mai stato un estimatore della bellezza maschile, hai sempre preferito le donne e da tutta la vita ti definisci un uomo dalle pulsioni sessuali più che normali. Non per niente sei stato per anni soprannominato come:  _Watson tre continenti_. Ma con Sherlock, dannazione lui è differente. Non hai mai conosciuto nessuno di così bello, di tanto splendido da popolarti i pensieri persino quando sei incosciente. Lui ti toglie il fiato, ti uccide il respiro e annebbia la vista, ti distorce i sensi. E il tuo cervello, John, il tuo stesso cervello che si è sempre ritenuto ordinato e per bene, ti dice (urla) che lo devi fare. Che devi allungare quelle dita, fino a saggiare la consistenza del suo sedere perfetto.  
  
Hai il respiro ancora accelerato, il fiato ti si spezza e lo stomaco si torce, chiudendosi in una morsa mentre la tua mano è lì, ferma, a pochi millimetri dal corpo nudo di Sherlock Holmes. Tremi impercettibilmente perché sai che stai per cedere e che, se continui a pensare a quello che vorresti fargli e a tutto il sesso che desideri per voi, non potrai trattenerti a lungo. Va’ via, John, vattene da lì prima che sia tardi. Solo che... ci sei quasi e non ti vuoi fermare, no! Ancora un istante e le tue dita riusciranno ad affondare nella sua carne ed è tutto ciò che desideri in questo momento.  
  
Lo stai per toccare e se lo farai non potrai tirarti indietro, ma questa volta ti senti pronto a correre ogni rischio perché, tentare, è meglio che negarti ogni possibilità d’avere quell’uomo straordinario. Sei pronto, lo puoi fare e lo farai. Ti allunghi un poco, le mani tremano ancora e questa volta c’è solo emozione, aspettativa ed eccitazione. Poi lui apre gli occhi e il tuo cuore sussulta, ma la tua mano è già lì e non hai alcuna intenzione di scappare. Vedi Sherlock sorridere e lo trovi bellissimo: assonnato, con il segno del cuscino a rigargli una guancia e i capelli arruffati. T’immobilizzi e rimani fermo, seduto al suo fianco, non sei però spaventato da quella che potrebbe essere la sua reazione, semplicemente trovi la sua perfezione paralizzante. Sherlock sospira e chiude gli occhi ed è allora che l’istinto, quel maledetto che fino ad ora ti ha guidato, ti dice che baciarlo sarebbe una buona idea.  
  
Non passi mai davanti alla camera da letto di Sherlock Holmes, ma quella notte lo hai fatto ed è mattina, o addirittura pomeriggio, quando ne esci. Non hai idea di che ora sia: hai perduto il senso del tempo nell’esatto momento in cui lui ha ricambiato il tuo bacio. Inoltre ti fa male la schiena (il suo letto è terribile per le tue vecchie ossa) hai bocca gonfia e rossa così come gli occhi, che sono infastiditi dalla luce del sole e che bruciano. Ma non ti interessa. Vi siete baciati fino allo stremo prima di crollare addormentati, nudi, l’uno sull’altro. Ed è stato bellissimo. Conta solo questo adesso, forse un giorno farete addirittura l’amore o confesserete i vostri sentimenti, litigherete e farete la pace, riderete e mangerete insieme, ma non adesso: ora ti godi il momento che sa di divino.  
  
  
  
 **Fine**


	19. Niente è immutabile, tranne l’esigenza di cambiare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #Songfic

Io e lui prima stavamo insieme. Non ho idea se il nostro fosse un rapporto canonico, come quello che hanno anche le persone normali fra di loro, per intenderci. Ma sì, stavamo insieme e forse solo adesso, con il senno di poi, mi rendo conto che non avevamo una relazione sana. Ero io ad andare da lui, a cercarlo e lo facevo quando mi pareva e senza chiedere il suo permesso; non perdevo tempo a discutere su quel che gradiva di più fare con me, e tutto perché ero io a dettare le regole. Pretendevo d’avere sotto controllo l’intera situazione, soltanto per avere lui sotto controllo. Greg una volta mi ha dato del vigliacco e probabilmente aveva ragione, ma io anche adesso non credo si tratti di codardia, il fatto è che sono così: non so gestire i rapporti interpersonali. Non ne sono capace, non mi riesce e non ne ho nemmeno mai avuto voglia. E sono così dalla nascita, non è che lo sono diventato col tempo. Mamma da bambino sosteneva che ero sociopatico, lo disse anche di mio fratello, ma io tutt’oggi so di essere diverso da Sherlock. Sono ben conscio del fatto che la mia sociopatia è peggiore della sua, perché lui è stato in grado d’accettare qualcuno nella sua vita. Non so cos’abbia il dottore di tanto speciale, ma mai avrei pensato di vedere Sherlock Holmes così coinvolto da un’altra persona, da qualcuno che non fosse sé stesso. Un lato di me non lo capiva, un’altra parte invece lo invidiava perché Sherlock riusciva ad avere con John quel tipo rapporto che io avrei desiderato per me e per Gregory.  
  
  
  
 _Nobody said it was easy..._  
  
  
  
Già, si tratta proprio di lui: Gregory Lestrade. Poliziotto di Scotland Yard. Divorziato. Carattere passionale ed un animo irruento, molto poco inglese, che lo rende terribilmente diverso da come lo sono io. Tanto che all’inizio non c’è stato nulla, il nostro non è stato un qualcosa da passione scoppiata all’improvviso, non era un “prendimi sono tuo” detto di punto in bianco. Il processo che ci ha portati a condividere lo stesso letto è stato lento e ci sono voluti anni per arrivare a quel punto, perché io sono Mycroft Holmes e non so gestire i rapporti interpersonali. Ed infatti di principio ci sentivamo esclusivamente per via di Sherlock, qualche messaggio, di tanto in tanto una chiamata (in caso di emergenza) e nient’altro. Nessuna discussione, di nessun tipo e sì: si può dire che avevo con lui una relazione professionale, lo trattavo come fosse un mio sottoposto. Poi però un giorno l’ho invitato nel mio ufficio, non ricordo perché l’ho fatto so solo che si trattava di un caso a cui Sherlock stava lavorando e che, temevo, potesse metterlo in pericolo. Ricordo che quella sera, Greg se ne andò via dal mio ufficio con un’espressione confusa e stupita in viso. Mi aveva sempre trattato in modo secco, era sempre stato poco propenso a parlare con me, ma quella volta anche lui lo aveva trovato piacevole. Anche a me piacque, e nei giorni successivi non feci che pensare a quanto fosse stato facile il parlare con lui. Ho sempre trovato difficoltà a relazionarmi con gli altri, per questo fui sorpreso (forse più di Greg) nel trovare quel semplice poliziotto di estrema compagnia. Stare insieme era semplice, tanto che lo invitai sempre più spesso a bere una tazza di tè o un bicchierino di Sherry ed era naturale, io ero naturale, tanto da essere addirittura sincero. Greg poi… girovagava per il mio ufficio come se ci fosse nato, parlava con me come se fossimo amici di vecchia data e io lo stavo a sentire e mi piaceva ascoltarlo. La sua voce, persino il suo accento, erano come un balsamo che mi scivolava addosso e mi faceva sentire bene. Ma non solo, ho scoperto che era facile anche il parlare con lui ed entrarci in confidenza, raccontargli storie sulla mia infanzia e adolescenza era diventato quasi d’obbligo. Ed era stranissimo, per non dire spaventoso, il fatto che nemmeno con Sherlock ho mai avuto tanta confidenza. Il problema però era che non sapendo come gestire i sentimenti e non capendoci un accidenti di niente di rapporti umani, non mi resi conto che si trattava di amore. Non colsi il suo attaccamento nei miei confronti e a dirla tutta non compresi nemmeno il mio di coinvolgimento. Dovetti subire più di una battuta sarcastica da parte di Sherlock per arrivarci e il momento esatto in cui realizzai d’essere innamorato ancora lo ricordo, fu una specie di shock. Era estate, faceva caldo nel mio ufficio e le finestre che davano sul viale di Whitehall erano spalancante. Il ventilatore girava, scompigliando i capelli di un Greg Lestrade che, fermo davanti alla finestra, guardava quella Londra notturna che sapevo amava. Non seppi dire cosa mi spinse, non sono mai stato un uomo istintivo e ho sempre agito seguendo la ragione, ma quella notte, l’ispettore Lestrade fu in grado di cambiarmi. Gli fui addosso, lo abbracciai e baciai, lo strinsi e gli dissi cose che anche adesso trovo molto imbarazzanti. Ci feci l’amore e fu travolgente. Ancora mi ci vedo, steso sulla scrivania con Greg sopra di me, con il suo odore di dopobarba e il suo respiro a solleticarmi il collo. Non sono più riuscito staccarmene e da quel momento la mia ragione, la mia “cosa logica” era stare con lui e non lasciarlo più.  
  
  
  
 _You don't know how lovely you are._  
  
  
  
Non ci vedevamo spesso e quelle poche volte che ci incontravamo ero io ad andare a casa sua. Nemmeno parlavamo, facevamo solo sesso. Non che non desiderassi fare anche dell’altro, ma averlo addosso, sentirlo su di me o dentro di me, era come una droga e non potevo davvero farne a meno. E non c’è altro da dire se non che andammo avanti due anni e poi, beh, lo lasciai. Di certo lo amavo, ma non glielo dissi mai.  
  
Perché me ne andai, perché sparii dalla sua vita da un momento all’altro, lasciandolo solo… Quante volte me lo sono domandato mentendo a me stesso e dicendomi che era per via di Sherlock e del suo finto suicidio, del fatto che nei tempi che sarebbero seguiti alla messa in scena avrei avuto da fare, ma non fu soltanto per questo. Il fatto era che quello che sentivo per Greg mi terrorizzava. Sì, è il classico: un sociopatico spaventato dai sentimenti che allontana il proprio compagno nonostante tutto, niente di nuovo sotto il cielo, me ne rendo conto. E mi faccio ridere da solo per quanto io sia banale. Specie perché anche adesso mi rendo conto quanto mi manca, mi mancano le sue labbra, il suo modo di fare l’amore con me, il suo riuscire a dominarmi, a farmi stare zitto e mettermi sotto. Ho sempre trovato tremendamente eccitante anche solo il pensiero che lui riesca a farmi fare ciò che vuole, e ora ne trovo l’assenza quasi asfissiante.  
  
  
  
 _Running in the circles, chasing tails,  
And coming back as we are._  
  
  
  
Gregory è la mia tentazione, quella più grande e io le ho ceduto. Non avrei dovuto avvicinarlo di nuovo, non è giusto nei suoi confronti, ma sono debole e l’ho fatto ugualmente. Quindi l’ho raggiunto nel pub che è solito frequentare a fine turno, un locale non molto lontano da New Scotland Yard in cui non si fa altro che bere birra e guardare partite di calcio. Non entrerei mai in un posto simile, per evidenti ragioni, ma non mi importa di dove si trovi, dovevo raggiungerlo. Ed così che me lo sono ritrovato davanti, mentre mi facevo largo tra l’affollamento che tanto detesto. Appena mi ha notato, Greg ha sgranato gli occhi fissandomi con aria sorpresa e confusa, forse addirittura un po’ spaventata. Chi dei due sia più terrorizzato non lo so proprio dire.  
   
  
  
 _Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry,_  
 _ _You don’t know how lovely you are._  
 _I had to find you, tell you I need you.__  
  
  
   
«Perdonami e ricominciamo tutto dall’inizio.» Ed è proprio qui e ora che glielo sto dicendo mentre me ne sto fermo davanti a lui in questo locale fumoso e dal pessimo odore. Mi guarda ed io mi ammutolisco, non mi muovo e tremo impercettibilmente. Lui comprende, non si sposta di un millimetro, ma i suoi occhi non smettono di fissarmi. Mai nessuno è riuscito a capirmi come sta facendo adesso. Sapere tutto di me semplicemente guardandomi, solo lui ci riesce davvero. Ma non c’entrano le abilità deduttive, ha a che fare con il riuscire ad arrivare laddove neanch’io ho il coraggio di guardare.  
  
Lo fisso, ricambiando il suo sguardo, e mi rendo conto che i miei pensieri vanno a posto da soli e quel che sento per lui assume i contorni di un qualcosa che gli uomini comuni definiscono con il termine amore. E mentre lo aspetto, mentre attendo che mi risponda, che decida, mi rendo conto che non sa ancora tutto e che c’è ancora qualcosa che io devo dirgli. Così mi infilo una mano in tasca e la estraggo, la chiave, quella di casa mia, quella che apre quel luogo in cui non l’ho mai fatto entrare, dove nessuno ho mai fatto entrare. Casa mia è un po’ come per la mia anima, in effetti.  
  
Io, Greg e una chiave. Lui mi guarda, ora più confuso e passa lo sguardo da me alla chiave e alla fine l’afferra con indecisione.  
  
«Cos’è?» mi domanda.  
«Io che mi arrendo.» [1]  
  
  
  
 _Tell me your secrets and ask me your question,_  
 _ _Oh, let’s go back to the start.__  
  
  
   
«Ti prego, ricominciamo da capo!» Imploro. Non ho mai implorato nessuno, nemmeno mia mamma per avere le caramelle quando avevo cinque anni. Mycroft Holmes non implora e non lo fa mai, Mycroft Holmes è più quella tipologia d’uomo che manipola il prossimo per ottenere ciò che vuole. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di fare cose come implorare, raggirare le semplici menti altrui è molto più facile, ma questa volta la voce mi trabocca di questo sentimento. Come in un fiume in piena non riesco a fare nient’altro se non prendere le sue mani e stringerle fra le mie, e poi abbracciarlo e farlo ancora e ancora, farlo a lungo, come non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare. Stringendolo a me in questo posto orribile, scrutato dallo sguardo di sconosciuti dalla mente ridotta; lo abbraccio e lo faccio a lungo discostandomi solo quando è lui a spostarsi. Non mi spinge via perché, anche se non ci vediamo più da tempo, Greg ha imparato a trattarmi con delicatezza e lo fa sempre; lo ha fatto anche nei messaggi impersonali che ci siamo scambiati da che Sherlock è tornato. Ai suoi occhi sono fragile, tanto che una volta mi ha detto che sembro realmente fatto di porcellana, come una di quelle statuine che alla minima vibrazione rischia di spezzarsi. Quel che Greg non sa, perché mai gliel’ho detto, è che penso la medesima cosa di lui e del nostro rapporto.  
  
È lo sguardo di Gregory a riportarmi alla realtà e a farmi smettere di pensare; qualcosa ora si è acceso nelle sue iridi ed è rabbia (o forse passione?). Dovrei lasciarlo parlare, ma lo precedo incapace di ragionare con logica mi lascio trasportare dai miei desideri.  
«Sei furente con me e hai ragione, ma ti prego dimmi che mi ami, dimmelo un’altra volta.»  
  
  
  
 _And tell me you love me, come back and hount me…_  
 _ _And coming back as we are.__  
  
  
  
«Perché?» mi chiede. Perché cosa, Gregory? Perché ti ho lasciato? Perché sono tornato? Perché non ti ho detto la verità su Sherlock? Perché rivoglio tutto indietro? Forse nessuna di queste ipotesi o magari tutte.  
«Io sono una persona difficile, Gregory, convivo con me stesso da tutta la vita e, a dirla tutta, non mi è mai importato niente di niente, specie delle altre persone. Non mi ha mai interessato il sapere d’essere asociale, ma quando ti ho incontrato un meccanismo nel mio cervello si è rotto. E la lista delle cose importanti è mutata, così come quella delle mie priorità. Cerca di capirmi, raccontare di me stesso, dei miei sentimenti è… difficile, molto più di quello che credi e non perché io non tenga abbastanza a te da dirtelo, ma perché gestire certi aspetti di me è complicato. Io sono complicato.»  
«Lo so questo, Mycroft e l’ho sempre saputo. La domanda è perché sei qui ora? Cosa è cambiato?»  
  
  
  
 _Nobody said it was easy,_  
 _ _Oh it’s such a shame for us to part._  
 _Nobody said it was easy,_  
 _No one ever said it would it so hard.__  
  
  
   
Ed è difficile da dire, tanto che mi devo aggrappare all’ombrello che prendo a stringere con forza e a puntellare con potenza contro il pavimento. So che questa è la mia ultima possibilità d’avere tutto indietro e io non posso far sfumare tutto quanto solo per colpa del mio modo di essere. Devo cambiare, devo farlo almeno in parte e lo devo fare perché qui e in questo momento cambiare è vivere. Non posso più permettermi di perderlo, non posso lasciarlo andare via, specie per colpa della mia incapacità d’esprimere i sentimenti. Non mi importa di sentirmi un idiota, di percepire me stesso come troppo esposto o vulnerabile, non fa niente perché è a lui che mi sto mostrando per ciò che sono. E ne vale la pena. Rischiare ne vale la pena.  
  
«Io.» [2]  
  
  
  
 _I’m going back to the start._  
  
  
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Cos’è?” “Io che mi arrendo” scambio di battute preso pari-pari dello speciale natalizio del 2012 di Doctor Who (quello dei pupazzi di neve cattivi, per intenderci). La scena citata riguarda Clara, il Dottore e la chiave del TARDIS che il dottore le dà in segno di resa alla solitudine nella quale si è rintanato dopo la morte dei Pond.  
> [2] “Why are you here, what changed?” “I do”. Scambio di battute rubato al gay movie “Shelter”.
> 
> La canzone citata è 'The Scientist' dei Coldplay  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A
> 
> Nota: La storia viene lasciata sospesa appositamente, non c’è un finale vero e proprio perché ritenevo già abbastanza conclusivo il fatto che Mycroft ammetta che lo rivuole indietro. E che confessi che vuole stare ancora con Lestrade, che si è arreso a quello che prova per lui. Era inteso in questo modo. In ogni caso è un esperimento e mi rendo conto che mi sono cimentata nell’impossibile.


	20. To die, to sleep perchance to dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #MajorCharacterDeath

È un anno che è successo, è un anno che è accaduto e io ancora stento a crederlo. Spesso mi capita di sentire la sua voce ed allora mi volto credendo di vederlo, ma la mia espressione non dev’essere delle migliori quando realizzo che no, non c’è nessuno dietro di me. Ogni tanto, invece, mi illudo di scorgerlo nel traffico di questa Londra metropolitana, vedo un uomo vestito in impermeabile scuro e con un ombrello agganciato al braccio e mi sembra che sia lui ed allora corro e corro, fino a quando non mi rendo conto che non è possibile.  
  
   
_Mycroft è morto._  
  
  
Non è più con me; come è possibile che non ci sia più? Eppure abbiamo condiviso così tante cose! Di lui mi manca anche il pessimo carattere, il suo essere manipolatore e persino le manie di controllo. Mi manca il suo genio, la sua intelligenza, la sua sagacia, ma più di tutto sento nostalgia dei suoi baci. Mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, ma ne ho scordato il sapore. Ho dimenticato anche il calore dei suoi abbracci e tante altre piccole cose, come le facce buffe che faceva al risveglio. Quando si svegliava era sempre troppo presto ed era sempre di corsa, perennemente in balia di quel suo dannato lavoro e prigioniero di una qualche crisi internazionale che lo avrebbe certamente portato via da casa per dei giorni interi. Ho dimenticato troppe cose e mi odio, mi odio per non essere riuscito a salvarlo.  
  
  
_Perché Mycroft è morto._  
   
  
Toglie il fiato, l’idea che non lo rivedrò mai più. Mozza il respiro e fa girar la testa. I primi tempi, dopo il funerale, ho cercato di mantenere la calma. Mi dicevo che era tutto un imbroglio, come fece Sherlock, ma i giorni passavano e diventavano mesi e lui continuava ad essere morto ed io ero solo contro un dolore troppo grande da poter anche solo concepire. Andrò avanti con la mia vita, prima o poi lo farò e troverò qualcuno che mi voglia bene, ma non sarò mai completamente vivo. Non sarò mai più tanto felice, come lo ero quando lui stava con me. Non godrò mai più di una carezza come quando era lui a concedermela. Non amerò più nessuno come ho amato il mio uomo con l’ombrello e sarò banale, non m’importa, perché Mycroft è morto e una parte di me se n’è andata con lui.  
  
  
_Morto._  
  
  
Non sono mai andato sulla sua tomba. John mi ha raccontato che la famiglia Holmes ha voluto fargliene una molto bella, che fosse sobria ed elegante al contempo. Mycroft non è mai stato uomo da apprezzare le pacchianerie e quando John mi fece vedere la lapide ricordo che annuii perché mi sembrò la scelta più adatta a quelli che sono, cioè che erano i suoi gusti. Sua madre addirittura mi interpellò e mi invitò a collaborare, a scegliere i fiori e cose del genere, è una brava donna e voleva che partecipassi; fui io a rifiutarmi e a rinchiudermi nel mio dolore. Non volli vedere nemmeno Sherlock! Semplicemente, mi rifiutai di incontrarlo. Era, è troppo difficile. Perché ogni qual volta che chiudo gli occhi e penso a Sherlock, mi riaffiora nella mente il ricordo del funerale e rivedo ancora quei due grandi occhi azzurri, sgranati ed umidi, le labbra contratte che si mordeva di continuo ed una postura rigida che tradiva un contegno forse impossibile da raggiungere; c’era un dolore appena accennato e fin troppo trattenuto sul suo volto, come se avesse temuto di perdere il controllo da un momento all’altro e di scoppiare in un pianto fragoroso. Quindi no, per mesi non volli vedere nessuno, presi un periodo di malattia al lavoro e mi rintanai in casa, in quello che era il mio appartamento prima… prima… prima che lui… Non ce la faccio nemmeno a dirlo. Sono lacrime quelle che ora mi rigano il volto e mi bagnano le guance per poi morirmi sulle labbra? Perché piango proprio adesso? Perché? Credevo d’essermelo lasciato alle spalle. Ero sicuro di essere pronto, eppure, ora mi trovo di fronte alla sua tomba, in questa gelida notte di fine dicembre e tutto il dolore che durante quest’anno ero certo d’aver superato, mi ritorna addosso ed è più potente che mai.  
  
  
_Mycroft._  
  
  
Sussurro il suo nome che si perde nel vento, prima di crollare in ginocchio mentre, ancora, il mio silenzioso pianto mi solca le guance di gocce salate. Mi vergogno, ma non riesco a ricacciarle indietro. Fatico addirittura a stare in piedi, tanto che sono costretto a sorreggermi alla lapide per non cadere al suolo, ma il dolore mi soggioga e mi stringe come in una morsa fino a che, sfinito, non mi arrendo a lui completamente.  
  
  
_Sorreggimi ancora, Mycroft. Come quando stavi con me e la notte mi stringevi, mi abbracciavi da dietro. Sorreggimi, come quando il mattino, appena sveglio, mi sussurravi all’orecchio che mi avresti sempre protetto. Sostienimi di nuovo, ora più che mai io ho bisogno di te._  
  
  
E lo fa, anche se in modo completamente differente, ma lo fa lo stesso ed è gelido e di marmo, il che è buffo perché era come tutti quanti erano sicuri che fosse: freddo e granitico. Ma lui no, non è mai stato così. Era divertente, ironico e incredibilmente dolce, anche se la dolcezza era una di quelle virtù che veniva fuori soltanto se era sbronzo. Da sobrio non mi avrebbe mai detto alcuna stramberia romantica, come era solito definire i miei slanci d'affetto. Sono contento d’averlo fatto ubriacare una volta o due, è stato bello sentirgli dire che mi amava e incontrare i suoi occhi lucidi e un po’ languidi, mentre mi sussurrava che non avrebbe mai e poi mai amato nessun altro al di fuori di me. Ho un disperato e folle bisogno di lui, voglio che mi dica quelle “stramberie romantiche” di nuovo.  
  
  
_Dove sei?_  
  
   
Gli parlo piano, ma non mi risponde e tutto ciò che sento è una folata di vento gelido che mi taglia la faccia. Perché sono venuto? Perché ero sicuro di aver superato il lutto, quando invece ancora respiro Mycroft e lo vivo come se fosse accanto a me? Ero sicuro che ce l’avrei fatta, che sarei riuscito a dirgli addio. L’ultimo giorno dell’anno e l’ultimo saluto all’uomo più splendido e meraviglioso che io abbia mai incontrato, e invece sono crollato a terra e tutto ciò che ho voglia di fare è dormire.  
  
  
_Dormi, Gregory._  
  
  
E sarò pazzo, ma la voce che nella mia mente mi sussurra di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarmi andare, è incredibilmente simile alla sua. Solo lui mi chiamava in quel modo, e io a dirgli che odiavo il mio nome completo e lui a ribadire che era bellissimo (come me, aggiungeva poi facendomi arrossire). Mi manca anche questo. Mi mancano la sua voce e i suoi silenzi… Non è la stessa cosa stare in silenzio senza di lui. Quelle sere d’inverno in cui mi siedo di fronte al camino con un bicchiere del suo brandy migliore e lo sorseggio mentre leggo un buon libro, mi dico che sto aspettando che torni. Ma il tempo passa e la pendola sul camino batte la mezzanotte e quando accade, come Cenerentola, mi risveglio dall’incantesimo e mi rendo conto che non c’è più nessun Mr Holmes di cui attendere il ritorno. Non è partito per un lungo viaggio, lui è… lui è m… dirlo fa male, fa ancora dannatamente male.  
  
Voglio dormire, ho bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e di perdermi nei sogni perché la realtà è troppo dura da affrontare e  
non la voglio nemmeno, affrontare. Quindi chiudo gli occhi e, come quando era vivo, a lui mi lascio andare e contro il suo forte torace dormo il sonno dei giusti. Forse un giorno supererò questo lutto e il dolore si attenuerà, ma non qui e non oggi. Ora voglio solo sognarlo e perdermi nelle mie false illusioni, nelle mie vane speranze (ne ho bisogno). E mentre il mio respiro si fa più lento, la mezzanotte scocca. È il nuovo anno, tuonano le campane e le grida festose che odo in lontananza, a quest’ora avrei dovuto dirgli addio e sarei già dovuto essere sulla via di ritorno, eppure sono ancora qui ed è il solo luogo in cui voglio stare. Con lui.  
  
  
**_Fine_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è una citazione dal monologo di Amleto, è il famoso: “Morire, dormire. Dormire, forse sognare.”


	21. Étreinte toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #Angst #PostReichenbach

  
  
  
  
_Ad Amaerise,_  
_e lei sa il perché._

 

  
  
Mycroft te lo aveva anche detto, o per meglio dire, te lo aveva ordinato spacciandolo per un accorato  
e fraterno consiglio, eppure tu ci sei cascato ugualmente.  
Pertanto, quest’oggi, al cimitero dove dovresti essere sepolto, ci sei andato lo stesso.    
Ed ora ti ritrovi steso lì, di fronte a quella che dovrebbe essere la tua tomba,  
seduto sul terreno umido e paludoso in un cimitero qualsiasi della tua amata Londra.  
Stringi con forza il mazzo di fiori gialli che John ha depositato a terra,  
sotto la lapide scura, soltanto pochi istanti fa, prima di andarsene.  
L’hai persino visto, spiato da lontano, nascosto dietro uno dei cipressi del vialone.  
Lo hai visto arrivare, al solito militaresco nell’andatura,  
ma un po’ più blanda e timorosa di quanto non ricordassi.  
John è cambiato, è quel che hai notato subito e non tanto dagli occhi arrossati o dalle guance scavate  
e nemmeno dai cerchi neri che gli scontornano le palpebre, lo hai capito dal portamento.  
Dalla postura forzatamente rigida e composta, come se tentasse in tutte le maniere di non lasciarsi cadere,  
di non cedere. Cedere a che cosa?  
  
_Al dolore._  
  
È la prima risposta che ti dai, la sola che abbia un senso, l’unica che riesca a soddisfarti.  
Come tu sia riuscito a dedurre uno stato d’animo, un'emozione, quando mai ci sei riuscito prima,  
è il frutto di quanto sospettavi.  
Una volta sarebbe stato impossibile, Sherlock Holmes non badava ai sentimenti.  
Non si preoccupava né dei propri, né di quelli degli altri.  
  
_Ma John ha cambiato tutto. Ha cambiato te._  
_Affetto? Amore, forse?_  
  
 Oggi sei uno Sherlock meno capriccioso di un tempo,  
meno puntiglioso su taluni dettagli razionali, più empatico.  
Sei diverso, al punto che trattenerti dal raggiungerlo è stato quasi impossibile.  
In effetti, stargli lontano è stato difficile,  
tanto che hai dovuto graffiare la corteccia dell’albero dietro al quale ti celavi.  
A quelle foglie rinsecchite ti ci sei aggrappato con disperazione.  
Con un dolore che è anche tuo e non solo di John.  
E hai trattenuto le lacrime (perché non vuoi ammettere di poter piangere per qualcuno)  
e lo hai fatto come quella volta sul tetto,  
prima di buttarti di sotto mentre gli dicevi che eri un impostore  
e lui, ancora, testardo, fidato, ti diceva che non era vero.  
Perché lui lo sapeva, che non eri un bastardo.  
Perché lui ti ha sempre capito e come nessuno è stato in grado di fare.  
John, il tuo dottore, è il solo ad esserci mai riuscito.  
L’unico ad essersi assunto la briga di andare oltre il muro di logica e razionalità che ti sei eretto attorno.  
Tu, da solo, rinchiuso nel tuo faro fatto di genio e ottusità,  
non ti saresti mai aspettato che sarebbe bastato un dottore ben rasato e armato di un solo sorriso,  
per distruggere tutto quanto.  
Un dottore che hai appena visto andar via ed incedere con passo dapprima più lento  
e poi sempre più veloce,  
quasi come se avesse voluto correre ma si fosse trattenuto dal farlo,  
lungo il viale che conduce all’esterno del cimitero.  
  
_Il cimitero dove sei seppellito tu._  
  
Mycroft ti ha sconsigliato di andarci e non tanto per le precauzioni logistiche,  
quanto per il coinvolgimento sentimentale.  
Ti avrebbe distratto dai tuoi obiettivi,  
ha ribadito per l’ennesima volta poche ore fa quel concentrato di odiosa giustizia che è tuo fratello  
(perché ha ragione, e lo sai).  
Tu però lo hai disobbedito, e ci sei andato.  
Perché oggi è il vostro anniversario,  
la data che dovrebbe celebrare il giorno in cui vi siete conosciuti  
e proprio tu che non hai mai dato peso a feste e compleanni,  
che da tutta la vita denigri chi cede a queste consumistiche e idiote ricorrenze,  
hai pregato tuo fratello di riportarti a Londra.  
Tutto per esserci. Perché tu, in quel cimitero, ci dovevi andare.  
Ed ora che ci sei, stringi con tutte le tue forze il mazzo di fiori profumati che John ha lasciato per te,  
donandoti una lacrima e un:  
“Buon anniversario, Sherlock” pronunciato a voce rotta e labbra serrate.  
Detto, come se il solo pensarlo facesse male,  
come se riaprisse vecchie ferite, come se fosse doloroso.  
Questo sei per John Hamish Watson?  
Un taglio ancora aperto, una ferita sanguinante?  
Non lo sai e non perché hai sempre faticato a capire i sentimenti,  
ma perché non hai bisogno di pensarci adesso.  
Ora vuoi solo stringere quel mazzo di fiori profumati,  
vuoi aggrapparti ad essi come se lo stessi facendo al tuo John.  
Abbracciandoli, come vorresti abbracciare lui.  
  
E dato che non ti vede nessuno,  
puoi persino permetterti di baciare i petali di quelle rose, come se stessi baciando il tuo John.  
  
_Étreinte toi._    
Pronunci, prima di lasciarti cadere contro la tua stessa lapide.  
_Étreinte lui._  
   
  
  
**_Fin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Étreinte toi: Abbracciarti  
> Étreinte lui: Abbracciarlo
> 
> L’immagine ha ispirato la trama e non è mia e non mi appartiene.


	22. Sono soltanto gocce di pioggia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade

Piove, piove a dirotto. Nella gelida Londra di fine gennaio, piove come se non l’avesse mai fatto prima. L’ispettore Lestrade impreca malamente, mentre fa vagare lo sguardo per le strade deserte di quella notte bagnata. L’aria fredda gli fa lacrimare gli occhi e le gocce di pioggia, sempre più fitte, gli inzuppano abiti e capelli. Ha trovato riparo sotto una tettoia, ma è già fradicio e non è salutare rimanere al freddo a lungo. Eppure rimane lì, con l’idea di uscire dal suo rifugio improvvisato, ma nessuna voglia di farlo. Indugia e, come fosse incantato, si ritrova a guardare le gocce di pioggia che cadono con intensità, illuminate dalle luci dei lampioni. Se non fosse che è mezzo congelato, direbbe che è piacevole e rilassante ammirare la pioggia. Peccato solo che il freddo gli stia provocando le allucinazioni, già, perché non può proprio essere Mycroft Holmes l’uomo che gli viene incontro. Ovvero quell’individuo che cammina verso di lui con passo lento, un portamento elegante ed un sorriso cordiale stampato in viso.  
  
  
«Mycroft!»  
«Anche oggi senza… Ogni inglese che si rispetti ha sempre con sé l’ombrello, Gregory, rammentalo.»  
«Ch-che fai qui?» balbetta, ancora inebetito perché non s’aspettava proprio che sarebbe venuto a prenderlo. Non a quell’ora di notte, non con quella pioggia. Il suo My è un uomo molto pigro e Greg lo sa, ha imparato a conoscerlo.  
«Non era necessario che venissi.»  
«Non essere sciocco, Gregory, vengo tutte le sere e poi sono soltanto gocce di pioggia.»  
  
  
Minimizza. Lestrade detesta quando Holmes minimizza perché non è davvero il caso di svilire il fatto d’averlo raggiunto in piena notte, sotto una pioggia battente. E che rabbia che gli fa venire quel suo atteggiamento saccente e altezzoso, se non avesse così tanta voglia di baciarlo, lo picchierebbe. Ovviamente opta per il bacio. Quindi lo attira a sé facendo cadere l’ombrello, che si rovescia a terra riempiendosi d’acqua scrosciante. Ad entrambi però in quel momento poco importa del diluvio che imperversa, perché già si stanno baciando. Greg sta facendo sue quelle labbra impertinenti; stringe con forza il bavero del suo cappotto dettando il ritmo, imponendosi su di lui. Lo bacia con foga e gli sembra di non farlo da una vita. Non vorrebbe nemmeno mai più staccarsi, perché Mycroft Holmes bacia fottutamente bene e gli si stringe addosso in una maniera così sensuale, da farlo arrapare anche in mezzo ad una strada.  
  
  
Si allontana quasi con forza, l’ha appena assaggiato e non ne riesce più a fare a meno. Vorrebbe far sue quelle bellissime labbra un’altra volta, ma si dice che forse è meglio andare a casa e rifugiarsi in un luogo più intimo. Insomma, da una qualsiasi parte in cui potrà strappargli di dosso tutti i vestiti. Quindi, con calma serafica, recuperano l’ombrello e s’incamminano verso Pall Mall. Greg si ritrova a sorridere appena si rende conto che, con la scusa dello spazio ridotto, Mycroft gli si è avvinghiato addosso.  
  
  
E poco conta se condividere lo stesso ombrello non ripara affatto dalle gocce di pioggia. Non gli interessa se starsene sotto un diluvio così poco riparati sia salutare o meno, perché adesso c’è Mycroft e, beh, del resto non gli importa davvero.  
  
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La storia si ispira a questa fanart: http://patatomato.deviantart.com/art/Mystrade-288318283  
> \- Prendendo punto da questa breve storia, Romance in Black ne ha realizzato una fanart, questa qui: http://togiveblood.tumblr.com/post/74376380940/fast-mystrades-sketch-ispiration-the-link-of


	23. Abbracciando la tua tomba, ti ho detto che ti amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JohnxMary #Johnlock #PreSherlockReturn

_Sai, delle volte mi fermo a pensare…_  
  
_E a cosa?_  
  
_Ma a John, e a noi, e a questa cosa che abbiamo iniziato._  
  
_Si chiama relazione, Mary e credevo che il dottore ti piacesse._  
  
_Certo che sì, ma c’è qualcosa di lui che non mi convince._  
  
_E che vorrebbe dire?_  
  
_Ecco, John non mi parla, non lo fa mai: se ne va sempre in quel posto orrendo e non so nemmeno perché ci vada. Prima tutti i giorni, ora una volta ogni paio di settimane, ma ci rimane per delle ore. Non so, Susan, non capisco. Non ci riesco davvero._  


  
*

  
  
Il rumore della ghiaia che scricchiola sotto le sue scarpe, John Watson lo ha sempre trovato rilassante; gli piace la sensazione che dà, così come il camminare in un viale alberato e il sentire nelle narici il delicato profumo dell’erba e il leggero vento primaverile che spira, accarezzandogli la pelle del viso. Il sole è caldo in quella tiepida mattina di marzo mentre, a passo lento e cadenzato, passeggia lungo i cipresseti del cimitero di Brompton. John conosce a memoria ogni singola foglia di quel posto; tutto persino ogni fottutissimo fiorellino: ha percorso quel viale talmente tante volte da che Sherlock è stato seppellito lì, che di tanto in tanto si ritrova addirittura a ripulire lapidi di sconosciuti. E pensare che lui li detesta i cimiteri, non gli sono mai piaciuti fin da quando, da bambino, sua nonna ce lo portava dopo la messa della domenica. Per un malsano e personalissimo sadismo però non riesce a staccarvisi. Non ci va tutti i giorni e anche se i primi tempi è stato così, col passare dei mesi le visite sono diminuite ed ora ci si reca solo una volta ogni tanto, quando ne sente il bisogno. E sempre, appena varca il cancello e saluta il vecchio Ben seduto in guardiola con una copia del Times aperta davanti al naso, non può fare a meno che domandarsi se un giorno non smetterà anche di pensarci, a Sherlock Holmes. Ci riflette intensamente quando, ancora pochi passi, svolta dietro un viale, supera un albero ed infine la vede: la sua lapide nera e per un istante, per un singolo momento, a John Watson manca il fiato.  


  
*

  
  
_Strano, in che senso?_  
  
_Ma non lo so, è pensieroso e distante e ogni tanto nemmeno mi ascolta mentre gli parlo. La notte fa spesso incubi sulla guerra, si sveglia urlando e poi a stento mi riconosce. Delle volte invece non mi parla e si chiude nel suo mutismo. John non è un uomo che parla tanto, lo fa poco in generale. Preferisce agire, è…_  
  
_Un tipo fisico. Lo so. A dire il vero, Mary, non so più quante volte tu me l’abbia ripetuto._  
  
_Scusami, sono noiosa, me ne rendo conto. È che è tutto così strano._  
  
_Tu credi che abbia a che fare con…_  
  
_Lui? Ci ho pensato, Susan, ci ho pensato parecchio e credo che sia così, che ci stia ancora male._  
  
_Ma Sherlock Holmes è morto da quasi due anni, Mary, come può piangerlo fino a non rendersi conto di quanto sia fortunato ad averti?_  
  
 

_*_

 

  
John si inginocchia di fronte alla lapide di marmo nera. La gamba gli duole appena, ma non gli importa e nemmeno gli interessa dei sassi del ghiaietto che si conficcano nel ginocchio, coperto da una stoffa troppo leggera perché possa rendere la pelle insensibile. Solleva una mano ed accarezza con fare lento le lettere dorate che compongono il nome. Oro su nero. Oro brillante come quella mente geniale. Nero come i suoi capelli ricci. Come quel cappotto svolazzante. Nero come la custodia del violino che tanto amava suonare. Come la penna con cui scriveva sul pentagramma, quando componeva in piena notte. Nera come l’anima di chi lo ha spinto a suicidarsi e gli ha bruciato il cuore, uccidendolo. Nero come l’abisso in cui John è caduto da che lo ha perduto. Perché Sherlock Holmes è morto e lui ancora stenta a crederci. John ha smesso tanto tempo fa di sentirsi in colpa, di provare rabbia cieca, adesso però c’è solo dolore. Il suo dolore, un dolore senza fondo e scuro come la pece.  


  
*

  
  
_Secondo me sei sempre in tempo a lasciarlo, insomma non è inciso sulla pietra che tu te lo debba sposare o che ci debba fare dei figli. Se non sei sicura, mollalo e non struggerti più. Se Sherlock Holmes fosse stata una donna, la sua donna, tu non ti saresti nemmeno avvicinata a lui. Voglio dire, io non lo vorrei mai uno che ancora piange la moglie defunta._  
  
_E se fosse proprio così? Se lui e Sherlock avessero condiviso ben altro che un’amicizia?_  
  
_Vuoi dire che pensi che erano più che coinquilini?_  
  
_Non lo so, era un’ipotesi. John è così chiuso: di lui non vuole mai parlare._  
  
_Ho capito, Mary, ma qualcosa te l’avrà pur detta, no?_  
  
_Poco o niente a dire il vero. So che era il suo migliore amico, che vivevano insieme e John lo aiutava nei casi di omicidio mentre lavorava al suo vecchio ambulatorio. Lui, quell’Holmes, aveva un carattere un po’ particolare, insomma faceva strani esperimenti e sparava al muro in piena notte. Un matto in piena regola, uno che non si faceva problemi ad insultare sconosciuti._  
  
_E dove sarebbe la stranezza? John viveva con uno stronzo, sai quanti ne conosco io, di bastardi._  
  
_Sì, ma la cosa assurda e che anche adesso non capisco, è il sorriso di John. Quell’espressione che aveva mentre mi raccontava queste cose. Ricordo che ne fui gelosa e che sul momento troncai subito il discorso: quel sorriso con me non lo aveva mai avuto._  


  
_*_

  
  
Rabbia, di quella John ne ha provata a sufficienza. Rabbia verso Mycroft, verso Moriarty, verso Lestrade e addirittura verso Anderson e la Donovan. Rabbia verso il mondo intero. E voglia. Voglia di prendere a pugni l’universo o di pestare a sangue quel fottutissimo destino per averglielo portato via. Rabbia che lentamente, inesorabile e bastarda, lo ha lasciato con un grande vuoto lì, al centro del petto. Un abisso da cui John non riesce più a riemergere. Si lascia andare a terra, appoggia la tempia contro la lapide e sospira. Il marmo è freddo e lui è seduto su un terreno inumidito dalle piogge notturne, sa che appena si rialzerà avrà i pantaloni sporchi di fango, ma non gli importa. Chiude gli occhi, John Watson, e si lascia cullare dal vento. Non crede in certe stronzate come la reincarnazione, ma da quando il suo amico è sepolto lì e gli si siede accanto, un vento fresco prende a spirare da nord e John, per un momento (uno solo), si convince che sia Sherlock. Già proprio lui: il suo freddo e logico coinquilino, colui il quale direbbe che la sua è un’idea irrazionale e priva di senso e che perdere tempo a convincersi di cose che non sono vere, non fa altro se non fargli sprecare energie preziose. Eppure a John piace pensarlo. Anche adesso se ne sta lì, con quel vento fresco che gli accarezza il viso, gli solletica i baffi mentre i pallidi raggi del sole lo baciano e si crogiola nell’ipotesi che quell’illusione possa essere vera. Perché se libera la mente e si lascia andare, ce l’ha per davvero la sensazione che sia tutto vero. È come se Sherlock fosse al suo fianco, seduto accanto a lui. Riesce persino a sentirne la voce baritonale, a tratti saccente, raccontargli di scienza o delitti. E John piace, adora il sentirlo parlare (d’altra parte) gli è sempre piaciuto.

  
   
*

  
  
_Sai, Mary, forse dovresti parlarne a John. Intendo dire che sarebbe il caso che tu gli esprimessi questi dubbi, al massimo passerai per paranoica._  
  
_Dici che dovrei tentare? Io non vorrei che si chiudesse ancora di più e mi estromettesse completamente._  
  
_Beh, se non ci provi adesso, quando? Tra uno o due anni? E per allora sarai di certo molto più coinvolta. Non puoi vivere ancora con dubbi del genere, se John non vuole avere una relazione per via di quell’Holmes, legittimo per carità, tu hai il diritto di saperlo._  
  
_Ma io…_  
  
_Eddai, prendi il telefono e chiamalo._

  
  
_*_

  
  
Il cellulare vibra nella tasca della giacca leggera che indossa. John lo prende spiando lo schermo che si illumina a ritmo degli squilli. È Mary, ma lui per assurdo si mette a pensare ad altro. Sorride, appena ricorda che quella suoneria gliel’aveva impostata Sherlock tanto tempo prima. John non ne è sicuro, ma col tempo e sentendola, si è quasi convinto che a suonare sia proprio lui, al violino. Sorride di nuovo mentre si lascia andare ancora di più addosso alla lapide e non risponde, non lo fa. È troppo preso a godersi quella musica splendida per pensare di poterla fermare (o di parlare con qualcuno), perché lui è felice. Felice come non lo è stato per tanto tempo. Perché con quel vento fresco che spira da nord, e il sole che lo bacia, e la musica che risuona nell’aria, è come se Sherlock fosse vivo. Vivo e splendidamente insopportabile. Vivo e lui gli è accanto, come sempre.  
  
No! È sbagliato perché Sherlock è morto e John se ne rende conto appena la musica cessa e John ritorna brutalmente alla realtà. Si risveglia come d’improvviso, addirittura si alza da terra, quasi quel marmo lo scottasse e non potesse più toccarlo. Cammina nervosamente e fa per andarsene, ma poi ritorna sui propri passi. S’inginocchia, ma si rialza subito. S’allontana, questa volta è deciso ad andarsene e a lasciar perdere Sherlock Holmes una volta per tutte. Perché è morto e non c’è più spazio dentro di lui per miracoli o fanciulleschi sogni. Non può più aspettare che Sherlock ritorni, che rispunti all’improvviso con quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrova ad avere. Questa volta lo farà: se ne andrà da lì e si lascerà alle spalle tutto e, anzi, deve prendere il telefono e chiamare Mary. Dirle che la ama e…  


 

*

 

  
_Niente?_  
  
_No. Forse non ha sentito._  
  
_O più probabilmente non voleva proprio rispondere, Mary, inizia a fartene una ragione: la tomba di un morto è più importante di te._  
  
_No. Lui non ha sentito._

  
  
_*_  


  
Diavolo, ma chi vuole prendere in giro? Se Sherlock fosse lì in quel momento direbbe che le cose gliele si legge in faccia e che ciò che pensa dovrebbe (in termini assoluti) essere meno lampante, perché solo un idiota non se ne renderebbe conto. Pertanto fa dietro front e torna verso la lapide. Lo fa a grandi passi e mosso da un impeto e da una rabbia, a cui non crede nemmeno lui. Ira cieca e furente. Ira nera come la lastra di marmo che ora ha di fronte. Quella tomba bella ed elegante con intarsi d’oro a comporre il nome del defunto, quella lastra di pietra di cui conosce ogni screziatura e venatura. Ira che svanisce non appena si rende conto che non può più fingere perché una volta che ci si ritrova davanti, crolla a terra. Si inginocchia e piange, piange come non aveva mai fatto. Abbraccia la lapide come se fosse Sherlock in persona e, se possibile, piange ancora di più perché quello non è altro se non una tomba fredda con eleganti intarsi in oro sì, ma non è di certo il suo caro e insopportabile, amabile e odioso amico. Ciò che John Watson sta stringendo a sé non è altro se non la lapide costosa voluta da Mycroft. Unica, in un cimitero di tombe bianche ed angeli piangenti. Unica come lo era Sherlock Holmes.  
  
«Perché?» E il sussurro di John si perde nel vento, mentre il sapore salato delle lacrime gli bagna le labbra.  
«Perché mi hai lasciato, gran figlio di puttana che non sei altro? Egoista. Sei sempre stato un egoista del cazzo, quello che contava era soltanto quello che volevi tu. E io, Sherlock? Quello che provo io non te ne importa di quello?» Le lacrime diventano singhiozzi, l’abbraccio si fa lento e, piano, John scivola a terra, sconfitto. Distrutto, sopraffatto.  
«Io ti amavo, bastardo e ti amo ancora.» Quelle parole sanno di confessione, hanno un retrogusto amaro è vero, ma sono così liberatorie che John quasi si accontenta di star parlando ad una tomba. Ed è allora che John Watson glielo dice, perché tenersi dentro dell’altro non ha davvero più senso. Parla perché sa di doverlo fare, perché lo aspetterà ancora per un po’ anche se più si reca alla sua tomba, più sente una parte di sé stesso scivolare via. John si sta consumando in attesa. In leale e devota attesa. In quell’illogico ed insensato aspettare che trasuda devozione, ma che in fondo non è altro che fiducia e speranza. Perché non può credere nemmeno ai propri ricordi, non può credere a quello che ha visto.  
  
«Ti aspetterò. Attenderò il tuo miracolo, Sherlock, ma tu sbrigati, Sherlock, sbrigati» sussurra infine, chiudendo gli occhi.  
 

  
  
*

  
  
_Sai, delle volte mi fermo a pensare…._  
  
_E a cosa?_  
  
_Se Sherlock Holmes tornasse, domani, John sceglierebbe ancora me?_  
   
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Brompton Cimitery: sorge vicino ad Earl's Court, a West Brompton, una zona di Kensington e Chelsea. Fa parte dei Parchi reali di Londra e dei sette cimiteri principali della città. Pur non essendo chiaramente un parco, essendo un ampio spazio verde, è stato ammesso in questa categoria.  
> \- Angeli piangenti: è un chiaro riferimento (perché sono whovian nell’anima) a Doctor Who.


	24. Balla solo con me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #PostTheSignOfThree

Di tutta quella boriosa prevedibilità della quale è intrisa la tua esistenza e in cui, per tua sventura, ti barcameni tutti i giorni, Gregory Lestrade è la sola cosa buona che ti sia capitata. A parte Sherlock. Lui però te lo sei ritrovato tra i piedi ad un certo punto della tua infanzia e da allora non te ne sei più liberato. Ma Lestrade… oh, lui è stato un imprevisto piacevole. Ti è capitato così: fra capo e collo, tra un impegno con il primo ministro e una colazione a Buckingham Palace. E se di principio lo consideravi poco più di un divertimento, con il tempo hai capito che eri rimasto invischiato in qualcosa di molto più serio. A piacerti non è solo il suo adorabile modo di essere, stropicciato e sbadato, o la ruvida dolcezza che si porta appresso e che tiene ben nascosta sotto un modo di fare deciso; c’è sempre stato molto altro. Tanti piccoli dettagli ti hanno attratto di lui, come il suo riuscire a tenerti testa, per esempio. Innamorato? Non sei mai stato in grado di dire se fosse la parola esatta per descrivere il vostro rapporto, però è quella che ha utilizzato Gregory quando ti ha confessato di esserlo nei tuoi confronti. Costantemente (al contrario) è l’avverbio che hai aggiunto tu alla frase: «Mi preoccupo per te» che hai mormorato in risposta al suo “ti amo” pronunciato con fare timido. Di quell’assurda conversazione ricordi il non capire di Gregory; hai bene impresso nella mente il sincero stupore che se ne stava lì in bella mostra, dipinto tra i toni ingrigiti del suo viso. Ha impiegato diversi istanti prima di comprendere il significato delle tue parole, e ciò che avevi abilmente nascosto dietro i termini altisonanti e lo sguardo freddo era che anche tu lo adoravi. Costantemente. E quel sorriso aperto e smagliante che ti ha regalato poco dopo, non lo scorderai mai più. Gli hai detto di amarlo e, ovviamente, lo hai fatto in un modo strampalato e tutto tuo.  
  
La notte è fretta e sei come capita spesso, sei da solo, immerso nei tuoi pensieri più profondi. Ti distrai quando l’orologio batte la mezzanotte, facendoti rendere spiacevolmente conto che lui non è ancora rientrato dalla festa di matrimonio del dottore. Accidenti, ti manca. Non vedi Gregory giorni e la cosa sta iniziando a innervosirti. Perciò invece che lavorare come sarebbe stato meglio fare, hai preferito metterti in pantofole e attenderlo di fronte al camino, con del solo brandy a farti compagnia.  
  
Sorridi, maligno, dopo che senti le chiavi girare nella toppa della porta all’ingresso. Non ci mette molto a raggiungerti e quando lo vedi apparire dal corridoio, ti si spezza il fiato da quanto è bello. Nonostante sia avvolto dalla penombra, riesci comunque a scorgerne i lineamenti e a vedere quel sorriso farsi largo sotto un accenno di barba. Lo adori tutte le volte che lo trovi in simili condizioni, specie quando resta lontano da te per dei giorni e poi ti ritorna lì così, con addosso quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo che ti fa girar la testa.  
«Hai ballato a sufficienza?» domandi. Lui invece non accenna a salutarti e, al contrario, rimane appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte e prende a fissarti. Ti scruta con quegli occhi grandi e talmente severi, che hai persino la vaga impressione di esser stato eccessivamente rude. Sai di doverti mostrare più controllato, ma quando c’è Gregory attorno a te, ogni cosa diventa relativa e finisci con l’agire d’istinto. Gli concedi soltanto una rapida occhiata in cui ostenti sufficienza, una di quelle eloquenti che distribuisci a tutti e che adesso ha a che fare più che altro con la maniera con cui è vestito. Sa che solitamente avresti da rimproverarlo per come è ridotto, eppure non glielo fai neanche notare perché sei consapevole di adorare quel modo trasandato con cui ti si è presentato. Ami tutto, anche la cravatta slacciata o i bottoni della camicia allentati e, oddio, adori persino i capelli spettinati!  
«A dire la verità, sì» risponde, dopo attimi di silenzio trascorsi ad osservarti.  
«Mi auguro che Miss Hooper sia stata una degna compagna di ballo.»  
«Geloso?» ribatte prontamente Gregory, stirando un sorriso di sfida. «Sai, Mycroft, non è bello essere single ad un matrimonio.»  
«Tu non sei single» fai notare, sprezzante mentre ti decidi a posare, con fare fintamente distratto, il bicchiere sul tavolino. Lui non si premura nemmeno di risponderti, ti afferra un polso con forza costringendoti ad alzarti dalla poltrona e in poco meno di un battito di ciglia, ti ritrovi stretto tra le sue braccia. E lì ti ci abbandoni, ma tenendo al contempo una postura rigida, perché non desideri farti vedere eccessivamente passivo. Sei contraddittorio. Gregory è bello e forte e basterebbe solo l'idea di voi due che fate l'amore, a farti capitolare. Adesso e in questo momento però, più di tutto, è il suo odore a darti alla testa. È un profumo intenso, avvolgente, ammaliante e lui è così meraviglioso, che ti rendi conto tu stesso di non volere altro che sentire quella bocca sulla tua.  
«Sei geloso» mormora, mordicchiandoti appena il labbro inferiore. Tu ti volti verso la porta con la ferma intenzione di andartene, ma la presa che ha sulla tua vita è ferrea, salda. Pare non volerti abbandonare e la sensazione non è soffocante, al contrario la trovi stranamente piacevole. Chiudi gli occhi, respiri lento imponendoti una calma che non arriva mentre tenti, disperatamente, di non apparire vulnerabile. Che ne penserebbe di te se ti vedesse tremare come una ragazzina? Sei Mycroft Holmes, dannazione!  
«Ammettilo: sei geloso» ringhia di nuovo, questa volta lo fa con voce ancora più bassa e torturandoti il lobo dell’orecchio. E non lo sai, ma appena lo dice, tu già sei perduto. Perché non puoi resistere oltre e, nel profondo, nemmeno lo vuoi. Un giorno o l’altro Gregory dovrà vedere anche il peggio di te ed anche se l'idea ti terrorizza, non hai scelta. O così, o lo perderai.  
«Certo che lo sono» gridi e sei duro, gelido nei toni, ma con una rabbia e una passione, che non può non mutare fino a divenire un bacio irruento e famelico. «Sì, sono geloso. Perché tu è solo con me che devi ballare.»   
  
Quando poco dopo, Gregory sorride, hai la vaga impressione che ti abbia abilmente raggirato e tutto per farti ammettere che provavi un sentimento. Deve essere importate per lui il fatto che tu sia o meno possessivo. Tuttavia non riesci a formulare altri pensieri coerenti e nonostante tu faccia di tutto per ricordatene, appena lui inizia a spogliarsi, e a spogliarti, ti si annebbia il cervello. Certo non è semplice per un uomo come te lasciarsi andare, ma mentre diventi piacevolmente passivo, abbandonandoti a quei baci focosi e ad un tocco vibrante, ma gentile, capisci che lui è l’uomo giusto con cui farlo. E che forse ti giudicherà e hai paura per questo, non lo nascondi, però se lui ha ragione e amare significa assumersi dei rischi, allora non ti puoi più tirare indietro.  
  
«Gregory?»  
«Mh?»  
«Ti amo.»  
  
  
  
 **Fine**


	25. Gli intoccabili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Johnlock #Romance #ViolinLock

 

 

L’aria della notte è gelida e umida. L’inverno quest’anno è stato il più freddo degli ultimi due decenni, ha detto così il meteorologo alla televisione e John te lo ha ripetuto almeno un’altra decina di volte. Lo mormorava tutte le sere quando rientrava dall'ambulatorio e, infreddolito, ti cercava per un abbraccio e un po’ di calore. Forse quel tizio della televisione aveva ragione: perché la tua notte, questa notte, è fredda e bagnata da una pioggerellina sottile, una di quelle così tanto inconsistenti da essere impalpabile. Dovresti seriamente muoverti ed entrare in casa, se te ne starai in strada ancora per molto rischi una polmonite! Sai che ho ragione, eppure non ti muovi e stai semplicemente fermo, con le mani affondate nelle tasche cappotto e il naso affossato nella sciarpa; non badi al freddo anche se il vento che ti taglia la pelle del viso lo senti perfettamente. Ed è incredibile, assurdo e senza precedenti, ma tu, Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo che cataloga decine di informazioni in frazioni di secondo, non fai caso a ciò che ti circonda. Non vedi nulla di questa Baker Street illuminata dai soli fasci di luce dei lampioni ai lati della strada, non noti la tua Londra risvegliarsi allo scoccare delle cinque, che ti arriva alle orecchie come un eco lontano nei rintocchi del Big Ben. No, tu osservi il punto in cui il taxi è sparito prima di svoltare dietro l’angolo. Non hai idea di come sia potuto accadere, non ne capisci nemmeno i motivi, eppure è successo lo stesso e adesso sei come paralizzato. Il tuo Mind Palace è in allerta, le parole che John ti ha urlato contro prima di andarsene ti riecheggiano ancora in qualche stanza del tuo ordinatissimo cervello. Sei invaso della paura, pietrificato dal terrore, l’oscurità ti sta mangiando il cuore e non hai idea di come fare per fermarla. O per fermare John. D’altronde come potresti? Non sai nemmeno per che cosa si sia arrabbiato. Sai perfettamente che dovresti fare: non dare ascolto al Moriarty incatenato che ti sibila all’orecchio che hai perduto John per sempre, che per voi due non esiste speranza. Alzati da terra e chiuditi la paura alle spalle. Devi razionalizzare. È importante che tu lo faccia e lo devi fare ora.

Apri gli occhi di scatto, hai il respiro pesante, affannoso come dopo una lunga corsa; è come se stessi respirando per la prima volta. Ti volti verso il portone del 221b, mentre affondi frettolosamente nelle tasche del cappotto in cerca delle chiavi. Le mani ti tremano, è la scioccante verità di cui ti rendi conto mentre tenti di infilarle nella toppa, fallendo miseramente ai primi tentativi. Sei fuori da quella stanza rotonda e composta di muri ovattati, eppure il tuo corpo ti tradisce: ancora ha paura. Lui però, forse, è il solo ad essere onesto e sincero. Perché John Watson ti ha lasciato e non hai idea di come farai a sopravvivere. Ti muovi con un’apprensione che non ti appartiene, con un’ansia che non è mai stata la tua. Sali quasi di corsa i gradini che portano al piano superiore e non metti molta cura nel riporre il cappotto e la sciarpa, i quali finiscono abbandonati su una delle due poltrone. In questi casi, è il violino ad aiutarti. È lui che ti permette di pensare con logica, di razionalizzare quanto basta per poter risolvere il caso. Solitamente ti manca un tassello, non riesci a focalizzare bene il disegno complessivo e sai che questa volta non è diverso. Ad essere unico ed eccezionale, è il tuo esserne coinvolto personalmente, sei compromesso in un modo che è preoccupante. E lo sapevi, il giorno in cui hai deciso di ricambiare il bacio di John e di buttarti in questa cosa fatta di sentimenti e di mattinate trascorse a fare l’amore, lasciandoti a lui in un modo completo e totalizzante, eri perfettamente conscio che sarebbe andata a finire così. Con te pazzo e folle di paura. Con te perso in ragionamenti senza senso, mancanti di un filo a collegare i fatti. A sragionare per colpa di questo assurdo terrore che ti sconvolge i sensi, che ti mette in disordine il Mind Palace. No, ti imponi duramente tentando con disperazione di riprendere il controllo di un mezzo che pare star andando per i fatti propri. Devi riacquistare il tuo sangue freddo, il tuo raziocino e lo devi fare nonostante quel lato di te che ti porta a tremare. Quindi respiri lentamente, provando a scacciare l’immagine di Jim Moriarty vittorioso e sorridente che ti dice che ormai John è andato, perso; non è questo il momento di farti trasportare da lui. Ora devi capire e conosci un solo modo per farlo. E mentre scegli la melodia da suonare, ti concedi un momento tutto per voi due. Regali a te e al tuo prezioso Stradivari degli attimi che, un lato irrazionale della tua mente, si augura possano essere infiniti. Accarezzi quindi il legno scuro e liscio con la punta delle dita, ne segui le nervature e poi fai la stessa cosa con le corde ruvide. È una notte da Brahms, ti dici annusando l’aria polverosa del soggiorno buio. C’è quell’atmosfera particolare, tesa e contratta, che necessita di venire addolcita. Pertanto scartabelli nell’archivio a lui dedicato, cercando la sinfonia più adatta e fermandoti soltanto dopo aver trovato una partitura del secondo movimento della Sinfonia in do minore. L’ideale per distendere i nervi, per risistemare ogni stanza del Mind Palace. Porti il violino alla spalla, preoccupandoti soltanto di accordarlo, prima di intonare le prime note. Brahms, con il suo fraseggio delicato, con la sua armonia dolce, è benefico. Lenitivo. Lo percepisci al pari d'un balsamo, un olio profumato, uno di quelli che John utilizza per massaggiarti la schiena; quel movimento ti fa il medesimo effetto calmante. E mentre la melodia ti si dipana di fronte agli occhi chiusi, lineare e perfetta, ti lasci sopraffare dai ricordi e torni indietro a soltanto qualche ora fa.

Il caso. Lo stavate seguendo da un paio di settimane ed aveva a che vedere con una serie di omicidi compiuti nell’arco di pochi giorni e tutti della medesima mano. Una donna. È quanto hai dedotto fin dal primo delitto, fin da che hai esaminato il primo cadavere. Lo hai capito per via del profumo femminile che gli uomini assassinati portavano, ma anche per la modalità di esecuzione. Le vittime, tutti maschi sui trentacinque anni, erano stati trovati composti, uccisi da cianuro. Svelare il modus operandi dell’assassina è stato complesso, ma dopo aver capito che era lei e come si approcciava alle vittime, ti sei detto che sarebbe stato facile fingersi un probabile bersaglio. Il problema, l’unico, era John. Vi trovavate nel ristorante in cui la donna lavorava per quello che doveva essere un appostamento, vi fingevate una coppia comune di amici lì per una cena. Stava andando tutto per il meglio, tu la spiavi e deducevi. Non sai come sia potuto accadere e dove tu abbia perduto il senno, forse è stato il vino, magari il buon cibo, ma complice un dessert al cioccolato da dividere, ti sei lasciato baciare. Lei, naturalmente, vi ha visti. Ciò che è avvenuto dopo, è stato come pretendere che una sfera non rotoli verso il basso se messa su un piano inclinato: impossibile da bloccare. In un lasso di pochi secondi hai dovuto scegliere, lo hai dovuto fare in fretta per non perdere ogni speranza di prenderla. Certo quindi del fatto che John avrebbe capito il tuo piano (è l’unico ad esserci mai riuscito fino ad ora), hai agito facendo di testa tua. Fermarti non era previsto, non aveva nemmeno senso ed infatti non ci hai neanche pensato. Perché la tua assassina era lì, avevi il tuo mistero da risolvere e non hai badato ad altro. Ciò di cui non ti sei reso conto, è che questa volta hai oltrepassato un limite che non ti saresti mai dovuto permettere di valicare. È successo che ti sei scostato bruscamente, impedendogli di baciarti di nuovo. Lui ti ha guardato, stranito, ma tu non gli hai dato modo di balbettare nulla che ti sei alzato in piedi.  
«Non ci provare mai più» hai urlato, sperando che il tuo fingerti scandalizzato e orripilato fosse il più possibile realistico. «Tra di noi non potrà mai esserci niente di più se non un’amicizia. Inoltre» hai proseguito poi «sono innamorato di un’altra persona, di una donna ovviamente.» Dopo hai attraversato la sala piena di gente e lo hai fatto a grandi passi, ti sei inginocchiato di fronte all’assassina consegnandole un fiore rubato ad un tavolo e le hai dato quanto che da tempo la spiavi da lontano e che ne eri perdutamente innamorato. Hai finto e lo hai fatto anche molto bene. Lei era confusa, ma quando ti sei alzato e l’hai presa tra le braccia, baciandola con passione, si è arresa ed è caduta nella tua trappola. E John? Di lui non te ne preoccupavi, credevi che si trovasse dove sarebbe dovuto essere ovvero a chiamare Lestrade e ad avvisare Scotland Yard del tuo piano perché è questo il tuo metodo, è così che fai di solito. Peccato solo che lui, nell’immediato, non abbia fatto niente di tutto questo e sia rimasto a fissarti impietrito, mentre baciavi un’altra. Come dev’essersi sentito? Almeno a questo hai pensato? Su che cosa rimuginavi mentre John ti urlava contro di essere un traditore, laggiù in quella Baker Street bagnata di pioggia? Era furioso. Però in lui c’era dell’altro, qualcosa che sul momento ti è sfuggito e che anche adesso fatichi a comprendere. Risposte. Hai bisogno di risposte. Sai che quel che è successo ha a che vedere con il caso appena concluso, ma non sai in che maniera questo abbia scalfito il vostro rapporto. Cos’ha portato John a fuggire via da te, dicendoti che era finita per sempre? Che cosa? Non capisci, non ci riesci davvero e odi non riuscire a focalizzare il problema, detesti non centrare il punto. I muscoli delle braccia si tendono appena e nell’arcata imprimi involontariamente più forza, il suono risulta più forzato e pertanto, sgradevole. Sussulti appena quando quel suono sgraziato ti arriva alle orecchie facendoti storcere il naso. Ecco l’effetto che ti fa pensare a lui e…  
«Concentrati» ti suggerisce la voce del tuo John mentale.

Sì, John. La sua immagine ti si rischiara di fronte agli occhi ed è come se il tuo cervello lo avesse congelato in quell’ultimo frangente, poco prima che salisse sul taxi. Anche in quegli attimi, mentre ti gridava contro tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, della sua espressione ti ha colpito un dettaglio a cui però non hai badato perché, diavolo, ti sfuggono sempre le cose più ovvie. Non c’era soltanto ira sul volto di John Watson, aveva sì le mani strette a pugno e la bocca contratta, ma non puoi non aver notato le labbra martoriate segno di chi si è torturato a lungo, magari preda di un’ansia del tutto simile a quella che hai tu adesso. E non puoi non aver visto una goccia di un sentimento diverso nel fondo dei suoi occhi, non pena, né rabbia o paura, ma dolore. Puro e semplice dolore. Era la sofferenza che tu gli hai causato, tutta colpa di un bacio che hai dato a qualcun altro. John ha pianto per una promessa che hai osato infrangere, perché hai preso il vostro rapporto e lo hai gettato nella mischia assieme a tutto il resto, buttandolo là dove non ti dovevi azzardare a gettarlo. Vi eravate detti di essere intoccabili, che il vostro legame sarebbe stato al di là di tutto, al di sopra del resto del mondo: tu e lui su una nuvola, a baciarvi a dispetto di ciò che avviene al di sotto. Tu però hai distrutto tutto questo e lo hai tradito. E quando la consapevolezza di ciò che hai fatto ti assale, ti rannicchi a terra, in un angolo di quel polveroso soggiorno. Appoggi la testa sulle ginocchia e chiudi gli occhi. Piangi, piangi, Sherlock. Le tue lacrime sono oramai tutto quel che ti resta.

 

*

Quando John torna a Baker Street è trascorso un giorno e tu sei ancora seduto in un angolo, nascosto dietro la porta che quando si apre, sbatte contro i tuoi piedi nudi e freddi come il ghiaccio. Non ti sei mosso di terra, nemmeno hai bevuto il tè che Mrs Hudson ti ha portato. Non hai idea di che ore siano, intuisci che sia notte perché il cielo è buio, ma non sai nulla se non che il profumo del dopobarba di John invade il soggiorno, finalmente. Anche quello ti era mancato. Conta solo John, John che ora ti guarda dall’alto e che si martoria le labbra in un gesto di nervosismo.  
«Prima che lo deduci da solo, ho dormito da Sarah» confessa. Tu sollevi la testa, lo sguardo ti si è acceso di gelosia e ora arde di una passione che sai essere solo tua e di John, vostra e di nessun altro. Bruci e lui con te e quando ti alzi in piedi per poterlo fronteggiare, sei impreparato a ciò che fa. Ti aspetti parole e altre liti, ma non fa nulla di tutto questo, anzi, ti afferra per un braccio attirandoti a sé, ti stringe in un abbraccio che sa di possesso, che ha il sapore delle lacrime che avete versato. Hai voglia di dirgli che hai capito, che sai perché si è arrabbiato tanto e che ti dispiace, però taci. Hai soltanto voglia di perderti in quell’abbraccio caldo che ha il gusto misto della pace e del rimprovero. Quindi ti lasci andare e decidi di bruciare, d’altra parte sai che solo per lui potresti farlo. Non sei sicuro d’aver ottenuto il suo completo perdono, ma la maniera con cui ti stringe, con forza e vigore, mista a gelosia e possesso, ti bastano per capire che avete una possibilità. E a te è sufficiente questo. Del resto non ti importa. Perché per lui, per John, faresti ogni cosa e ti basta un suo ordine, una sua richiesta per accontentarlo. Ed è esattamente ciò che ti sta domandando adesso, ti sta chiedendo di capirlo, di non baciare mai più nessuno che non sia lui, di non mettere più a rischio la vostra relazione per un caso, per un omicida qualunque. Perché loro, gli assassini, sono tutti uguali, ma il vostro legame è unico e non vale la pena rovinarlo.  
«Tutto quello che desideri, John, sempre» gli sussurri all’orecchio. Lui non risponde, ma accentua la stretta e ti bacia il collo. Capisci tutto da lì, da quel gesto comprendi che non siete intoccabili e non lo sarete mai. Non siete sopra il mondo e non osservate i mortali dall’alto come degli annoiati e mitici dei. Siete solo due esseri umani e tu, Sherlock Holmes, sei molto più sensibile di quanto non credi.  
«Sempre» ripeti, perdendoti in John una volta per tutte e mentre lui chiude gli occhi e sospira, un sorriso tenue si fa largo sul tuo volto. Afferra la felicità prima che svanisca di nuovo e ora che l'hai ottenuta, fai di tutto per difenderla. D'altra parte, Sherlock, è tutto ciò che di prezioso possiedi.  
 

 

**_Fine_**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Il brano suonato da Sherlock è la Sinfonia n.1 in do minore di Brahms.  
> \- Il titolo è una citazione del film ‘Gli intoccabili’.  
> \- La fanart non è mia e non mi appartiene.


	26. (No) Doctor Who for Mr Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Mystrade #Nonsense #Comedy

Il Detective Ispettore Lestrade quel tardo pomeriggio era rincasato carico di una fretta che raramente gli apparteneva. Fondamentalmente era da sempre un tipo d’uomo che preferiva fare le cose con la dovuta calma, a meno che la situazione non richiedesse l’esatto contrario e, lavorando in polizia, si ritrovava spesso a dover agire rapidamente. Quella era una di quelle occasioni in cui il taxi era troppo in ritardo e il traffico fin tanto eccessivo. Non si trattava di un omicidio o d’inseguire un sospettato, no, doveva andare immediatamente a casa. Quella nella quale si era da poco trasferito e che condivideva assieme a Mycroft Holmes. Era in ritardo per la cena, oltre alle debite coccole serali. Tuttavia non era la prospettiva di trovare l’uomo con l’ombrello irritato, a rendere Greg nervoso. Aveva in serbo qualcosa di speciale per la serata. Fermo sul marciapiede appena fuori dall’edificio di New Scotland Yard mentre malediceva sé stesso per non aver preso la macchina, decise di agire in maniera sensata. Era pur sempre un poliziotto, che cavolo! La prima cosa che fece fu afferrare un taxi al volo, imponendosi su una coppia di fidanzatini dall’aria odiosa che tubavano impunitamente da almeno una decina di minuti. Poi, inviò un messaggio a Mycroft, giusto per assicurarsi che fosse a casa e che non stesse facendo nulla di importante. Quindi disse al tassista di muoversi.

Una volta rincasato fece tutto velocemente. Si spogliò di cappotto e ombrello, lasciò le scarpe e indossò le pantofole, a quanto pare fondamentali per poter vivere con Mr Holmes (nemmeno toccasse a lui pulire i pavimenti e la moquette) e una volta giunto in soggiorno si soffermò sulla soglia, stupito nel vedere il pian terreno completamente al buio. Si guardò attorno, spaesato, quasi faticasse a riconoscere casa propria. Eppure doveva esserci! C’era l’ombrello, e Mycroft non usciva mai senza. Le scarpe italiane da cinquecento sterline erano state riposte con cura e sciarpa e cappotto erano accuratamente appesi. In effetti, però, avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a certe stramberie. Già, perché il suo uomo poteva definirsi un tipo parecchio bizzarro: dormiva poco, mangiava tanto, beveva quantità industriali di tè e aveva una specie di ordine maniacale per oggetti e vestiti. Ma se quelle, in fondo, non erano altro che stranezze classificabili come un semplice stile di vita, ciò che Greg faticava ad accettare era quel suo lavorare tutta la notte immerso nel buio più completo. Spesso non lo raggiungeva nemmeno a letto. Se ne stava seduto al tavolo del salotto con un portatile aperto e le auricolari all’orecchio, mentre digitava chissà cosa alla velocità della luce sulla piccola tastiera del laptop. Al solo chiudere gli occhi, Greg riusciva a figurarsi la scena. Un bicchiere di cognac sistemato da una parte e in sottofondo della musica classica. E tutto a luci spente, cosa che Lestrade trovava assai inquietante e a cui non riusciva ad abituarsi. I primi tempi di convivenza, Greg aveva fatto molta fatica a stargli dietro, piuttosto che ad accettare il fatto che doveva semplicemente sopportare il suo Holmes per come era fatto, perché lo amava era avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente. Avrebbe. Peccato che ancora adesso e dopo tanto tempo, Mycroft gli faceva venire i brividi per certe maniacali abitudini. E oltre a non esserci verso di ammorbidirlo, non si poteva nemmeno levarlo da computer. Neanche con la promessa di una notte di passione. Ma il fin troppo normale Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard Gregory Lestrade, era più che certo che quella sera ce l’avrebbe fatta. Sarebbe riuscito a distoglierlo dal lavoro. Perché quel che aveva in mano non era un semplice oggetto, non una cena indiana, né un giocattolo sessuale di qualche tipo. Quel che teneva stretto tra le dita era qualcosa che avrebbe messo all’angolo anche una mente eccezionale come quella di Mr governo inglese.  
  
Dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, giusto per darsi coraggio, proseguì lungo il corridoio, accendendo le luci al proprio passaggio. Giusto per avere idea di dove stesse andando. Non si stupì di non sentire alcun rumore. Tanto che per un momento ipotizzò che fosse al piano di sopra.  
«Ci sei?» mormorò, appena dopo essersi slacciato la cravatta, entrando in salotto con fare incerto. Lo vide nel soggiorno adiacente. Se ne stava seduto al solito posto, con l’auricolare sistemata come di consueto all’orecchio sinistro e il computer aperto ed acceso. Non gli rispose, ovviamente, perché Mycroft non spreca parole quando può limitarsi ad arcuare un sopracciglio. Tutto ciò che premurò di fargli, perché almeno quello era d’obbligo, fu di sorridergli.  
«Quanti governi stai facendo cadere?» gli chiese Greg, ironico mentre gli si avvicinava e gli regalava un veloce bacio di saluto sulla guancia.  
«Un buon numero.»  
«Sai, perché i ragazzi in ufficio mi hanno detto che dovevo assolutamente vedere una cosa e speravo che potessimo guardarlo assieme» gli disse, agitando la custodia di un dvd davanti al suo naso. Nemmeno questa volta sua maestà si premurò di dire qualcosa. Arcuò per la seconda volta un sopracciglio, dopodiché si espresse sbuffando, come se la sola idea lo annoiasse o disgustasse.  
«Spero tu decida di non seguire i consigli cinematografici di Mr Anderson, Gregory. Se gradisci vedere un buon film invio subito un messaggio ad Anthea, sono sicuro che gradirai di più una pellicola di Buñuel o, se sei in vena, di Welles.»  
«No, non si tratta di un film» negò «è la settima stagione di Doctor Who. Quella che non ho ancora avuto tempo di vedere.»  
«In tal caso ti pregherei di andare da un’altra parte, sto lavorando e poi devo ancora cenare, non vorrei che mi passasse l’appetito.»  
«Ti prego» lo implorò Lestrade, sfoderando ciò che di solito funzionava ovvero il suo sguardo da cucciolo. Purtroppo, però, Mycroft sembrava irremovibile. Non distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo e nemmeno diede cenno di volerlo accontentare. Peccato, pensò, lo sguardo da cucciolo indifeso e triste funzionava sempre. E gli piaceva quando il gelido Mr Holmes si lasciava andare, accontentandolo. Ma dato che ora non gli dava affatto retta, decise di passare alle maniere forti-  
«Taci e dammi ascolto per un momento, d’accordo?» insistette, spazientito. Possibile che quel testone doveva sempre questionare su tutto? «Mi hanno detto che in una delle puntate c’è un attore che mi somiglia in maniera strabiliante. Dicono che sono io sputato e che questo tizio è esattamente identico a me. Due gocce d’acqua, hanno detto. Addirittura tu faticheresti a trovare delle differenze.» Era stato allora che Lestrade aveva notato un lampo di curiosità passare per quel volto quasi sempre impassibile. Mycroft aveva infatti smesso di digitare sulla tastiera, si era levato l’auricolare e aveva incrociato le mani sotto al mento, sollevando lo sguardo. Anche se evitò di darlo a vedere, per un frangente lo sguardo gli si posò sulla custodia in plastica che Greg ancora teneva tra le mani. Lestrade li aveva percepiti distintamente, quegli occhi su di sé che lo deducevano. Aveva stuzzicato la fantasia del suo noiosissimo compagno, sorrise vittorioso. Il che era già di per sé un’impresa titanica, dato che il solo interesse che riusciva materialmente a provocarlo riguardava atti fisici, di quelli da fare in camera da letto. Da un punto di vista culturale o di gestione del telecomando, per esempio, Greg raramente aveva potere decisionale. A meno che non fosse solo in casa, ma occasioni del genere non contavano. Quella vecchia bisbetica con cui aveva deciso di vivere, teneva saldamente lo scettro e non accennava a voler abdicare. Mycroft imperava, Cristo gli mancava solo la corona e un trono e poi sarebbe stata la perfetta immagine di una regina! Cavolo, già lo era. Qualunque attività pensasse di svolgere Lestrade, arrivava comunque tardi: Holmes aveva già deciso per entrambi. Ed era sempre così. Su tutto. Pertanto, le partite di calcio erano noiose, le serie televisive erano stupide, i programmi condotti da idioti, i film prevedibili, il rugby assurdo, e che palle! Aveva sbottato Greg una sera lasciandolo lì da solo e andando diretto in camera, ben deciso a negargli il sesso serale. Per assurdo, però, era stata proprio quella notte ad aver scoperto fino a che punto Mycroft riuscisse a imbrogliarlo. Holmes era ossessivo compulsivo e pertanto faceva le cose in un determinato modo e in maniera rituale altrimenti, beh, i governi del mondo avrebbero dovuto prestare molta attenzione a quell’insignificante individuo che abitava in quello che Mycroft definiva un appartamentino di “ _modestissimo lusso”_  a Pall Mall. I primi giorni di convivenza, Greg nemmeno aveva creduto al fatto che compisse sempre i medesimi gesti tutti i santi giorni, eppure era così. Da che si svegliava ripeteva sempre le stesse cose e, per questo, anche l’andare a dormire prevedeva un discreto numero di azioni da fare. Quindi, sesso tutte le sere, perché lui era compulsivo! Era così che gliel’aveva spiegata Mycroft con quella logica che non faceva una piega, ma che ovviamente non voleva far altro che fregarlo. Greg non voleva nemmeno più pensare a quanto fosse stato idiota a cadere in una trappola tanto astuta e c’era cascato proprio come un pollo, si era fatto manipolare da quella strega orribile. Era stato da allora che tutte le volte che Mycroft faceva il difficile, lui tirava fuori quella faccenda scatenandogli del lieve senso di colpa e ottenendo in quel modo ciò che voleva. Se avesse osato rispondergli che doveva lavorare gli avrebbe negato il sesso a vita. A vita! Ecco, a vita forse no, d’altra parte lui per primo era fatto di carne e ossa e il suo convivente, e quasi marito, nonché governo inglese, era anche un bel tocco di manzo (come sua madre lo aveva definito una volta). Quindi, per sempre di sicuro no, ma per una settimana certamente sì. E su quel punto non avrebbe ceduto, no. Che poi, anche lì, settimana… diavolo, era un idiota!

Fu la voce della sua strega personale a riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri pochi istanti più tardi.  
«La probabilità di trovare un proprio sosia perfetto» mormorò Mycroft, senza distogliere lo sguardo «sono estremamente basse, Gregory caro, se poi ci aggiungi il fatto che sei un individuo unico nel tuo genere, è impossibile che esista qualcuno che sia come te.»  
«E questo è carino da parte tua e sei un amore di Holmes, dico davvero, ma ora spostati che lo voglio vedere.» E suo malgrado, Mycroft il re dell’universo, grande imperatore, vero governo inglese, eccetera, eccetera… fu costretto ad abdicare. Perché raramente riusciva a dire di no al suo Gregory, specialmente se questi lo fissava con quei grandi occhi da cerbiatto e un tenerissimo fare da cucciolo, che probabilmente erano serviti a qualche cosa. Per sua fortuna l’episodio in questione durava poco più di quaranta minuti, si disse mentre sentiva risuonare dalle casse, la tipica sigla.  
  
Mycroft non fece nessuna domande su quel che stavano per guardare, la sola idea di vedere quel Doctor What era allucinante; una tortura peggiore che trascorrere una giornata con mamma e papà. Per l’amor del cielo, Doctor coso: una delle serie televisive storiche della Gran Bretagna e che Mycroft detestava. La riteneva la più grande stupidata che mente umana potesse concepire. Il viaggio nel tempo e questo alieno millenario raccattatore di barboni spaziali, che se ne andava in giro con una cabina blu più grande all’interno. Era tutto assurdo e per quanto Gregory lo invitasse a guardarlo, molto più spesso di quanto Mycroft non volesse, lui davvero non ci riusciva. Già solo quella musichetta irritante o quella specie di vortice senza senso tutto colorato, lo facevano arrabbiare da morire. Per non parlare di quello stupidissimo “uh, uh, uh” che il suo compagno era solito ululare a squarciagola tutte le santissime volte che lo vedeva. Ogni tanto costringeva Gregory a spegnere la televisione e lo invitava a fare dell’altro (e con: invitava…), in altre situazioni invece cambiava semplicemente stanza. Questo se il suddetto Gregory diventava violento e irascibile e lo riempiva di gomitate per poter riavere il telecomando. Ma quella sera no, non aveva scampo. E non solo perché il suo uomo aveva quello sguardo lì, quello che lo faceva cedere, ma perché Mycroft stesso era il primo ad essere terribilmente curioso. Un attore molto uguale a Gregory Lestrade? Il conosciuto Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard? E lui non ne sapeva niente? No, era impossibile. Se fossero esistiti due Gregory, e in quel caso già ipotizzava del sesso paradisiaco, l’Inghilterra lo avrebbe saputo (e con: Inghilterra…). Quindi sì, era curioso. Ammetterlo? Ma mai nella vita! Mycroft Holmes era da ritenersi una persona seria, uno che dichiarava guerre e salvava mondi, di certo non un tizio che…  
«Oh, cazzo.» Era stato lui a dirlo? No, lui era la regina galassia e non era mai tanto scurrile, era Greg ad esserselo lasciato scappare.  
«Ti prego di moderare il linguaggio, Gregory caro. Si tratta solo di un individuo che ti rassomiglia in una maniera strabiliante, questo lo riconosco, ma quell’uomo non sei tu, evidentemente.»  
«Dici di no? Guardalo, siamo identici. Due gocce d’acqua.» Entrambi lasciarono cadere la discussione anche se non del tutto volontariamente, il fatto era che l’attore in questione era vestito da cacciatore dei primi del novecento era così simile a Lestrade, che tutti e due se ne stavano di fronte allo schermo del computer con uno sguardo allibito e la bocca spalancata.  
  
Durante i primi minuti dell’episodio erano stati mostrati coloro che sarebbero stati gli eroi della puntata ed era stato un vero spasso. Più volte Mycroft aveva riso, ma di un divertimento tragico. Grottesco. Perché era tutto così dannatamente idiota! Si trattava infatti di un manipolo di gente raccattata nel tempo e nello spazio tra cui c’era anche la regina Nefertiti, e già solo questo era sufficiente a fargli spendere tutto e a gettare quello stupito Dottor coso dalla finestra. Perché appena Mycroft si era reso conto di chi fosse quell’egiziana, aveva roteato gli occhi e poi sbuffato. Poteva esserci di qualcosa di peggio al mondo che guardare roba simile? Cioè, Nefertiti, sul TAARDIS? Che combatteva dei dinosauri che a loro volta girovagavano indisturbati su un’astronave, assieme a due sbarbatelli, a quello che sembrava il padre di Ron Weasley in Harry Potter e ad un dottore millenario con un mento smisuratamente lungo e dei capelli terrificanti? Ma Gregory si rendeva conto della robaccia che lo costringeva a guardare? Quando invece avrebbero potuto fare ben altro, tipo rotolarsi in un letto o cibarsi di quella cena costosa che li attendeva in sala da pranzo e che aveva fatto preparare appositamente da quel suo amico chef francese.  
«Puoi mandare almeno avanti veloce e saltare le scene in cui non c’è lui, per favore? Non mi importa un bel niente di sapere chi siano questi siluriani. Tzé, saprei io chi silurare alla BBC.»  
«D’accordo, basta che chiudi quella ciabatta che hai per bocca, My, te ne prego» lo sgridò Greg, irritato.  
  
Sì, si stava decisamente annoiando Mycroft Holmes e nonostante il tutto stesse avvenendo abbastanza rapidamente, grazie a Dio, reputava quelle scene tutto sommato barbose. Anche perché sapeva già come sarebbe andata a finire, quel Dottore mentone avrebbe salvato la nave e i dinosauri, ucciso il cattivo e salvato la Terra. Tutti uguali. La fantasia degli sceneggiatori televisivi non spaziava mai poi tanto, avrebbe dovuto scrivere alla BBC e dirgli di far morire tutti, altro che. Dopo però accadde qualcosa del tutto inaspettatamente tra l’altro, qualcosa che aveva lasciato a bocca aperta persino un uomo tanto intelligente come Mycroft. Successe che l’attore identico a Greg prese in mano un fucile, un “fucilone” a giudicare dalla misura di quell’arma e si mise a sparare ai dinosauri. Ovviamente era del tutto prevedibile che lo avrebbe fatto, si era detto Mycroft, ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato era stata la sua stessa reazione. Quel fucile, la maniera con cui lo caricava e imbracciava, come sparava e sorrideva… era eccitante. La visione di un uomo tanto uguale al suo Gregory che teneva un’arma del genere come fosse un’estensione del suo grosso, grossissimo…  
_«Ti serve un uomo con un arma molto grande.»_ Aveva recitato il sosia, in una scena prima e Mycroft a stento ci aveva fatto caso. Dannazione lui odiava Doctor Who eppure era lì a sbavare come un adolescente su un porno di quart’ordine. Quel quasi Gregory era eccitante, e arrapante, e non gliene fregava un bel niente di chi fosse in realtà. No, si disse, doveva fare qualcosa. Quindi prese il telefono e cercò rapidamente nella rubrica fino a trovare il numero di Anthea.  
«Chi chiami?» gli aveva domandato Lestrade, fermando il video e fissandolo senza capire. Lui però lo aveva ignorato: non aveva tempo da perdere.  
«Anthea» disse, poco dopo. «Ho bisogno nel mio appartamento un costume da cacciatore del genere safari, presumibilmente uno degli anni venti. Beige. Della taglia di Gregory. Con un cappello rigido e un fucile semiautomatico a salve, scegli tu il modello non m’importa. Fai arrivare tutto il prima possibile. Solito profilo, naturalmente.»  
  
Greg sorrise e Mycroft riuscì perfettamente a scorgere quel compiacimento sfacciato e non nascose un sorriso in rimando, o il fatto che quell’insolita scoperta lo aveva affascinato per davvero. Per quanto detestabile o assurdo fosse Doctor Who, aveva indubbiamente portato degli aspetti positivi nella loro vita di coppia.  
«Gioco di ruolo?» s’azzardò a chiedere Lestrade, prima di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo.  
«Gioco di ruolo» aveva annuito Mycroft, lasciandosi baciare con rinnovata passione. E già, non era stata per niente una cattiva idea guardare quel Doctor Who. E bravo Anderson!  
  
  
  
**Fine**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La puntata che guardano è la 7x02: “Dinosauri su un’astronave” in cui Rupert Graves interpreta un cacciatore dei primi del ‘900 che finisce invischiato con le vicende dell’undicesimo dottore.  
> -L’attore che nell’episodio interpreta il padre di Rory Williams (detto Rory Pond da Eleven), è lo stesso che ha interpretato il ruolo del padre di Ron Weasley in Harry Potter.  
> -La battuta che è scritta in corsivo e che eccita (si fa per dire) Mycroft, viene citata pari-pari dell’episodio in questione. Nella scena Amy si rende conto che Nefertiti e il cacciatore stanno flirtando spudoratamente. Non ho trovato filmati, ma solo una gif che fa riferimento alla scena in quesione: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m84656kfn31qc3d93o1_500.gif


	27. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Ombrello #Ciambella #Mystrade #MagicRealism

Hai addosso la stanchezza dei giorni di pioggia. Quella spossatezza leggera che troppo spesso contraddistingue pesanti giornate invernali, e che sembra volerti rimanere appiccicata addosso al pari di un viscidume fangoso. È un’umidità noiosa che intacca persino il legno del manico, e s’insinua tra le pieghe di quella stessa stoffa blu notte che il tuo proprietario riallaccia tutte le volte con la medesima e consueta cura. Stoffa che, ora, pare volersi quasi arricciare provocandoti sensazioni fastidiose, oltre che a una sorta di solletico appena percettibile. Ci dovresti essere abituato. Non è di sicuro la prima volta che accade e poi, d’altra parte, non puoi dire di non essere nato per sopportare la pioggia e le sue odiose conseguenze. Anche oggi, infatti, hai svolto il tuo compito con solerzia. Tuttavia sei intristito dall’ingrata prigionia alla quale sei forzato. Perché è come se volessi fare di più, ma non ci riuscissi. Che tu abbia perduto il desiderio di fare ciò per cui sei nato? Ma forse sei soltanto stanco, troppo esausto anche solo per sforzarti di pensare in maniera lucida. Sei annoiato esattamente come lo è quel tuo proprietario, sul cui volto troppo spesso intravedi delle note di apatia. Che tu stia iniziando ad assomigliargli? O, piuttosto, che l’esistenza solitaria nella quale vi trovate tutti e due, stia plasmando i vostri caratteri in modo similare? Non lo sai, ma certo è che l’idea di essere come Mr Holmes è spaventosa e questa notte lo è molto più di altre volte. Perché era diverso e tu lo hai notato. In effetti, tu fai sempre caso a tutto ciò che gli riguarda e badi a ogni più piccola sfumatura di voce, piuttosto che alla maniera in cui il suo guardo s’adombra più o meno soventemente. Quelli che gli dominavano le espressioni, non erano i consueti tormenti. Dopo che siete rientrati, il suo volto era un miscuglio di rabbia e disperazione che ti ha stretto il cuore in una morsa soffocante. Di nuovo, è come se lo volessi aiutare, ma ti senti impotente e sciocco.  
  
In fondo non sei che un ombrello.  
  
Un sospiro spezza la penombra di quello stesso soggiorno nel quale sei stato riposto con insolita poca cura, attirando la tua attenzione e facendoti domandare se sia stato tu a emetterlo. Non può trattarsi di lui perché Mycroft è sparito al piano di sopra e, da che siete arrivati, ancora non è sceso. Non pensi lo farà. Non con così tanti pensieri oscuri per la mente. Lo conosci fin troppo bene. A suggerirti che non è in vena di far nulla, oltre che starsene a letto, c’è il fatto che non ha badato a voi. E se tu riesci miracolosamente a startene in bilico contro una parete, a sciarpa e cappotto non è toccato lo stesso mite destino. Loro infatti sono a terra, gettati malamente con un’incuria che non avrebbe niente di preoccupante se l’umano non si chiamasse Mr Holmes.  
  
Un lieve ansito rompe il silenzio, sovrasta il ticchettare della pendola e il crepitare di un caminetto il cui focolare sta ormai morendo. Lo scricchiolino è lieve, ma ha il potere d’attrarti e confonderti perché ti pare di conoscerlo e al tempo stesso di non sapere affatto a chi possa appartenere. Per questo ti guardi attorno, per quanto è nelle tue possibilità. Occhieggi con curiosità gli abiti lasciati sul pavimento, ben sapendo che non si tratta di nessuno di loro. Quella è solo stoffa, loro alla mezzanotte non si animano. Non si risvegliano. Non vivono. Non si preoccupano per un essere umano il cui sorriso si affievolisce ogni giorno che passa. Dovresti dispiacerti per loro, ma non lo fai e, anzi, li sovrasti con un fare quasi dittatoriale. Come se ti sentissi superiore soltanto perché hai una coscienza.  
  
Ma poi ce l’hai davvero l’anima?  
  
Te lo sei domandato così tante volte, che è ridicolo che tu te ne sia convinto soltanto dopo che lei te lo ha detto.  
  
Già, lei.  
  
Non passa giorno che non la ricordi. Che non ci ripensi. Che non torni indietro con la memoria a quella volta. Quando avete ballato e lo avete fatto insieme.  
  
Lei che è svanita col venire del mattino. E che ti manca ogni istante di più.  
  
Sì, pensi in un frangente, dovresti proprio dispiacerti per quel cappotto il cui destino non è di destarsi al rintocco. Ma non lo fai. In effetti puoi dire di non averne il tempo, perché è allora che quel sospiro invade nuovamente il soggiorno buio. È l’alito di un fiato. Anzi no, è un gemito dal sapore sconcio a cui ne seguono altri ancora più intensi, decisamente appassionati. Mormorii che s’incalzano l’un l’altro come a volersi rincorrere, mai stanchi, non sazi e così troppo odiosamente rumorosi. E poi una risata leggera e delicata, dai toni dolci e femminili.  
  
Da dove proviene? Non da Mycroft, di certo non da lui.  
  
Ti ricorda qualcosa. Nonostante l’ostinazione a volertene dimenticare, quella risata te ne fa venire in mente un’altra. E a quel punto ti senti perduto, perché le immagini di lei s’incalzano e si susseguono in un turbinio di sensazioni che hanno terribilmente a che fare con quella cosa strana e incomprensibile che gli esseri umani chiamano sentimenti. Terribili, contorti e maledetti sentimenti.  
  
Non hai mai compreso quale fosse il senso vero dell’amore o come mai il tuo proprietario, all’apparenza freddo e indifferente, venga anch’egli rubato dalle emozioni. Ti sei sempre chiesto come mai gli esseri umani bramassero con così tanta forza di farsi spezzare il cuore. Il motivo lo hai capito solo dopo averla incontrata. In una diabolica notte proprio come questa. Una notte dall’atmosfera evanescente, dal sapore dolcioso, in cui la danza ti ha rapito proprio come succede sempre.  
  
È per questo che esisti. Per quel momento in cui già a notte inoltrata, prendi a vivere. E allora scordi ogni cosa, persino i turbamenti del tuo amato Mycroft, piuttosto che la Londra austera e piovosa che vedi di giorno. Dimentichi il sapore della pioggia o il tepore del camino che t’arriccia la seta. Tutto si fa lontano, vagamente sfuocato e allora ci sei solo tu, accompagnato da una musica soave e deliziosa. Scocca la mezzanotte, e danzi. Non fai altro. Sì, balli e di quel mondo che sta al di fuori niente t’importa.  
  
Succede appena dopo che la pendola termina di rintoccare i dodici battiti, è in quel momento che la melodia di una musica cadenzata inizia a invadere il soggiorno. Ballare diventa un impulso irrefrenabile. Un indomabile desiderio. Tu finalmente libero dal giogo del laccio e dall’immobilità di un corpo composto di legno e metallo, permetti alle note d’un valzer di insolita bellezza, di portarti via. E prendi a volteggiare. In quei momenti di libertà assoluta, il legno brilla e le pieghe vibravano e s’agitano. Mai proverai sensazioni del genere durante il giorno, non una volta avrai l’occasione di muoverti con gioia e beatitudine sotto la pioggia battente. L’acciaio non si scalderà mai di passione sotto i raggi di un sole caldo.  
  
Perché sei schiavo della notte. Perché la ami e l’odi al tempo stesso. Perché ti libera e t’imprigiona. Ti dà la vita e immediatamente dopo te la toglie.  
  
Hai ballato anche con lei, ovviamente. Lo ricordi bene, è stato bellissimo. C’eravate unicamente tu, lei e un valzer di Shostakovich. Soli. Là, in un soggiorno illuminato appena dalle fiamme di un focolare. Avete volteggiato proprio come stai per fare adesso. Come fai sempre. Danzi e t’animi fin quando, alla prima alba, tutto muore e tu torni al punto d’origine. Di nuovo inerte e senza vita. Ancora a far finta di non possedere un’anima o non saper cosa significa la parola passione.  
  
Anche adesso lo vuoi fare. Desideri, ani no, devi vorticare e muoverti a ritmo di musica. Ne hai una necessità immensa che ti provoca brividi incontrollati, i quali corrono giù fino alla punta facendoti fremere violentemente. Seppur agitato dalla giornata umida e fredda di un inverno pieno e infastidito dall’incuria del tuo proprietario, tutto ciò che desideri è di poter danzare. Non c’è una ragione in questo, la tua passione non ha radici nella logica o nella sensatezza. Gli ombrelli non ballano e nemmeno si animano alla mezzanotte. Nessuno oltre te in quella Pall Mall si risveglia al tocco della pendola.  
  
Delle volte ti senti solo, ma poi subito scacci il pensiero e ti convinci che non ti interessa della solitudine. Hai imparato come si fa da Mr Holmes che il vivere senza nessuno con cui condividere l’esistenza, non è poi tanto drammatico.  
  
Ma allora perché lui piange al piano di sopra?  
  
E come mai tu senti risate che non ci sono? Perché le illusioni assumono la forma dell'unico essere tu abbia mai amato? Lei che era bella e dolce. Lei che era ricoperta di una deliziosa pralina che le colorava una pelle fatta di farina e zucchero. E che era così buona, ma che ciononostante non era stata mangiata. Al contrario l’avevano lasciata lì, in una scatola di cartone rosa. Abbandonata. Dimenticata e al sorgere del sole gettata nell’immondizia.  
  
Lei che era l’unica ad essersi animata la notte. La sola ad aver mai ballato con te. Ma che ora non esiste più.  
  
Devi danzare. Ne hai bisogno. Devi dimenticartela. Lo devi fare, altrimenti impazzirai. Perché non ci sono altre ciambelle, perché non ce ne saranno mai più in quella casa e se mai ne rivedrai qualcuna, di certo non saranno come lei.  
  
 

͠

  
   
È al tocco dell’ultimo battito di una pendola d’un secolo ormai andato da tempo, che la musica inizia e che tu torni a vivere. Come sempre, anche questa notte c’è uno stupendo valzer di Shostakovich a stuzzicare il pulviscolo di quella casa antiquata, a squarciare la notte come un lampo che fende il cielo. Oh, è tanto bello. Il suono agitato dei violini e poi quello dei fiati, che si mescolano assieme in una cadenza perfetta. Il valzer è così adatto alla danza, che frenarsi è un peccato. Impossibile trattenere gli impulsi, per te che t’animi e che vivi un’esistenza grigia e solitaria soltanto per questo momento. E quindi lo fai. Con gioia ti spieghi e t’apri e, veloce, inizi a vorticare su te stesso. E balli, balli e balli ancora. E non vorresti smettere mai.  
  
Ad un certo punto, però, la musica cessa quasi d’improvviso. Neanche era finita, pensi mentre ricadi con pesantezza al suolo. Soltanto allora, e prima di ritornare a ciò che dovresti essere, fai caso al campanello. Lui ha spezzato l’incantesimo e ora tutto è svanito. Niente più Shostakovich, ma soltanto il rumore di passi affrettati che scendono le scale. Poi le loro voci. Parole sussurrate sulla soglia di una porta che lascia entrare i rigori invernali. Brividi dati dalla neve e dal ghiaccio che ricopre il vialetto. Un freddo che ha catturato le mani di Lestrade e che gli ha colorato le guance di un bel rosso acceso. Parlano, prima. Dopo discutono. E mormorii diventano via, via più elevati. Appassionati. Arrabbiati. Vivi. Carichi di una rabbia che trasuda un sentimento forte e potente. Che mai e poi mai dovrebbe essere trattenuto.  
  
Dopo s’abbracciano, si baciano e corrono di sopra, richiudendosi l’uscio alle spalle.  
  
Ma tu non senti nulla. Tu sei ormai a terra. Inerte. Affranto e disperato da quel ballo che t’è stato strappato. Non ti curi di loro, e semplicemente resti immobile. E non lo dai a vedere, ma piangi.  
  
Prima lei e ora la musica, quante altre gioie dovranno negarti?  
  
Per quanto ancora sarai solo? Nemmeno lui, Mycroft lo è più.  
  
Tu invece sei condannato a un esistenza orrida. Imprigionato tra la pioggia intermittente di pomeriggi inglesi tutti uguali, e notti silenziose.  
  
E lei non c’è più. Lei non c’è più. Non c’è più. Se almeno lei ci fosse, tu avresti sopportato una mezzanotte senza più musica.  
  
 

͠

 

Eppure dovresti fare attenzione. Sì, dovresti proprio, perché l’uomo che è salito le scale, è l’uomo delle ciambelle. E domani notte ne lascerà una in una scatola di cartone rosa.

 

 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è ispirata alla favola di Hans Christian Handersen, Il soldatino di stagno e della ballerina di carta.  
> Il brano citato è il valzer n.2 di Dimitri Shostakovich: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I


End file.
